Guiones del Destino
by Portgas D Emily
Summary: Ler esa una ex-marine que enfrenta juicio buscando la redención después de los acontecimientos de la Gran Guerra Final. Con una historia llena de amor, pecados, sacrificio y caprichos del destino se forma un relato de la infancia, adolescencia y la llegada a la madurez de una mujer que creció junto a los protagonistas de ese mundo. Historia alternativa del universo de OP: AcexOc
1. Adiós, Ace

Historia alternativa de amor en el universo de One Piece, con nuevos personajes, drama, lenguaje obsceno, escenas sexuales fuertes , tortura y de alto contenido violento. Pero que tras todo esto, sigue siendo de amor, ¿Te atreves a leer el guión de esta historia?

(HIstoria distribuida por escenas, esta es una introducción)

* * *

El destino tiene muchos guiones, unos mejores que otros, pero que guardan algo en común, todos tienen un final, aunque este no siempre sea feliz para todos, sin embargo, a veces tales finales sólo son el principio o la introducción de una gran historia. ¿Es este nuestro final, un principio, o un maldito futuro inevitable que nos tocó vivir?...

Acto 2: Adolescencia (Infierno )

Escena Indefinida: Adiós, Ace.

Mis ojos buscaron nuevamente los suyos un instante antes de que el cayera de rodillas y la sangre empezará a brotar de su pecho como si de un río se tratase, como si todo lo que llevaba dentro acumulando con los años, finalmente, pudiese salir. Y realmente el asimilarlo me había tomado cierto tiempo. Unos cuantos segundos para el, y una eternidad para mi pues las cosas empezaban a tonarse blanco y negro nuevamente, y los cuerpos danzantes en la batalla, junto con los bultos que rodaban a nuestros pies, se convertían de a poco en borrones, en figuras extrañamente difuminadas y sin un rostro o una posición clara.

Por ello ya no me molestaba en enfocar la mirada para tratar de entender lo que tenía en frente, simplemente trataba de escuchar sus voces internas, o el latir de sus corazones asustados, porque todos en esta guerra lo estábamos...Al menos los que teníamos algo que perder. Y yo tenía miedo de perderlos a ellos. Así que mientras los miles de llantos me golpeaban a casa instante, doblando mi cuerpo con dirección al suelo cada vez más, desgastando mi mente que ya había sido dañada durante demasiado tiempo y que me hacían apretar los dientes para no respirar una vez más, y que los pulmones saliesen expulsados por mi boca, mientras todo eso pasaba, el era atravesado, y yo ni siquiera había mirado como pasó todo. Hasta que su corazón latio tan rápido un instante que mi cabeza se volteó tan bruscamente en su dirección que podría haberme roto el cuello. Y lo vi allí, donde se encuentra ahora.

Y cada vez a ambos nos cuesta respirar más. Supongo que el simplemente ya no tiene con que hacerlo, y yo no puedo soportar el olor a carne quemada que proviene de el, y nuevamente deseo vomitar. El me mira también, no puedo distinguir su rostro claramente, pero se que el lo hace porque sólo con mi observación puedo sentirle, y así me imagino exactamente todo con respecto a el, e incluso creo ver una sonrisa en su rostro. Luffy lo abraza cada vez más fuerte prometiendole que todo estara bien, pero yo se que no pasará , también se que no puedo volver con el después de haberle fallado dejando que Ace muera.

Su sonrisa era una despedida para mi, porque sabía lo que iba a pasar, y aún así, no iba a disculparse por nada. Quise reir, porque la maldita historia parece no acabarse nunca, y nosotros, los esclavos del destino, sólo podremos aceptar que todo ya está escrito, y que nada se puede cambiar.

 _"Me gustaba más tu cabello largo, siempre estaba suelto y desordenado por el viento que lo llevaba a todas partes, era como tu espíritu, tus sueños de libertad_ "

Escucho que ambos hablan, y el cuerpo de Ace con cada palabra se debilita, mis ojos se esfuerzan cada vez más en grabar su aspecto en mi memoria, pero ahora frente a mi, es sólo una mancha oscura de la cual, casi no puedo sentir el latir de su corazón.

 _"Vete a casa y quítate ese maldito traje de Marine, tu nunca has querido serlo realmente, tu lo que querías era ser libre, por ese vuelve a tu casa, vuelve al mar"_

Lo último que puedo ver antes de caer finalmente al suelo es a Luffy con sus brazos abiertos y al cuerpo sin vida de Ace chocar contra la dura y fría plataforma de Marineford, un lugar que tiempo atrás yo llamé hogar, en donde a la gente que me rodeaba solia llamarla "familia". Y que habían destrozado a la única familia verdadera que había tenido.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente. Al abrirlos, tal y como supuse, no había nada, sólo oscuridad. Por un momento creí escuchar al mar susurrar su nombre, mientras todas las olas de su bastedad se detenían en respeto al que había sido su favorito, pero todo eso estaba en mi cabeza, porque mientras yo también yacia en el suelo destrozada, con el corazón abierto y las piernas sangrando, la guerra seguía su curso, todos aún se movían, excepto el.

Mi cabeza palpitaba a cada instante, y los gritos eran tan fuertes que se, padre podía escucharme, incluso estando tan lejos que no podía acudir a nosotros, incluso sobre el sonido provocado por todo lo demás, las pistolas y las espadas, los llantos, insultos, las explosiones y los derrumbes. Se que todo Marineford podía escuchar mi dolor, y yo podía sentirlos a ellos siendo derrotados, cada golpe en su cuerpo era una puñalada directa en mi estómago , una bofetada ardiente en mi rostro, que me hacía retocer gimiendo en suelo como si de una niña se tratase. Como cuando Ace, Sabo Y Luffy corrían demasiado rápido para las piernas regordetas de una chiquilla que no podía dar más, y caía en el camino llorando por que alguien la levantase. Y Ace, resignado, con el rostro sonrojado y un "tsk" regresaba a mi lado para tomar mi mano y echarnos nuevamente a correr.

Las emociones y el dolor en el ambiente estaban acumulandose de golpe en mi pecho, logrando que mi corazón se sientese a punto de explotar, robandome las fuerzas para levantarme, porque cada vez que lo intentaba, más sentimientos pesados me doblegaban en el piso.

Y aunque al final me hubiese quedado ciega, sabía que Ace estaba tirado allí, con un Luffy en negación a su lado, demasiado afectado para reaccionar. Lo sabía porque al parecer, el momento había despertado en mi una nueva etapa de haki, aunque siempre había alardeado dé mis habilidades en la observación nunca había sentido una presencia no viva, un simple objeto que como los muertos que estaba dejando esta batalla, no emanara nada de el. Y no, no estaba tratando de esconderse, porque dé ser así, podría haber sentido aunque sea un débil palpitar de su corazón, pero de el ya no venía nada.

 _ **"Para pasar la otra media intentandola olvidar"...Comprendí al final, cuando las palabras que habían narrado mi historia parecían tener un sentido diferente al que habría creído durante toda mi vida.**_

Así que deje de luchar.

 _"Tengo algo que decirte Ace, porfavor, vive "_

Deje de pelear por ponerme de pie cuando me di cuenta que la razón principal por la que había venido hasta aquí, por quien había hecho un trato con mis peores pesadillas, y había dejado a quienes finalmente me aceptaban sin importar quien era, simplemente ya no estaba.

Y me deje llevar. Podía sentir como alguien intComprendí vantarme, pero yo no quería hacerlo, sólo rodé, ahogandome con mi propia sangre y con las heridas abiertas que habían humedecido mi camisa, y empezaban a mojar mi capa también. Sólo podía pensar, en todos los momentos por los que había luchado para seguir , y me había negado a perder con la esperanza de un día ser felíz, aunque todos esos sueños pareciecen muy lejanos.

Pero Ace, Luffy y los demás me ofrecieron esa oportunidad, y cuando al fin creía que todo iba a estar bien. Esto tenía que pasar. El tenía que morir. Y me pregunto cual habrá sido su último pensamiento, si que sería de Luffy, de mi, de nuestro hijo. O si simplemente cayó.

 _"Estoy embarazada"._

Tan sólo habían pasado unos minutos desde que la plataforma de ejecución fue destruida, y con el, Ace había sido liberado, dándome la oportunidad de revelarle el estado en el que me encontraba, y los miedos que me acechaban a cada instante por que no podía imaginar que sería de nuestras vidas, si podía dejar mi pasado atrás y vivir para el. Y el me había gritado mientras corriamos, prometiendo que cuando salieramos de aquí, nada podría separarnos, no otra vez. Pero unos minutos después, el estaba en el suelo, y yo me había quedado sola.

En ese instante supe que quería seguir luchando, porque parte de el aún vivía, y yo iba a asegurarme que siempre que estuviese en mis manos, fuese asi. Dentro de mi, y en la voluntad del chico que era llevado en brazos lejos del lugar, había una razón para no rendirse.

Entonces me puse de pie, con las piernas temblando, mi cuerpo sangrando por todas partes y lágrimas que corrían intensamente por mi rostro, impidiendo el paso al Almirante, decidida a luchar por lo que aún me quedaba, y guardar la memoria por lo que había perdido.

Sentí a Luffy alejarse, había gritado mi nombre unas cuantas veces antes de que Jimbe echase a correr con el, pero yo lo ignore y me planté de espaldas a ellos, no pude salvar a su hermano, pero lo salvaría a el. El chico de sombrero naranja lo habría querido así.

Me limpie las lágrimas y negué con la cabeza, quisiera haber tenido más tiempo para asimilarlo todo, para darme cuenta que el no iba a volver, pero todo sucedió tan rápido, que aún podía verlo frente a mi. Con su cuerpo en llamas y la burla escondida en sus ojos y en su sonrisa , porque aún seguía siendo un poco lenta, un poco tonta, porque nunca había dejado de ser una llorona frente a el.

Akainu estiró su puño en mi dirección, pude sentirlo incluso antes de que pasará, y yo lo hice también.

 _"Rojas, cada vez que pienso en ti, las hojas se tornan rojas"._

Adiós, Príncipe del mar.

Adiós, Ace.


	2. Escena 1: El Baño

La Guerra ha terminado y un nuevo Gobierno ha sido instaurado en el Universo de One Piece, por ello, los sobrevivientes de la Antigua Era que combatieron a favor de la libertad y la justicia a través de su oposición a la tiranía del pasado tienen una nueva oportunidad, los Juicios del Nuevo Mundo. Algunos se entregaron de manera pacífica, dispuestos a integrarse normalmente a la nueva sociedad.

Es así como cuentan sus historias y son juzgados bajo la franca bandera de la justicia y la verdad, entre ellos Ler, que guarda tras de si más que una historia, y está decidida a contarla...

Historia alternativa de amor en el universo de One Piece, con nuevos personajes, drama, lenguaje obsceno, escenas sexuales fuertes , tortura y de alto contenido violento. Pero que tras todo esto, sigue siendo de amor, ¿Te atreves a leer el guión de esta historia?

* * *

 _Abrí mis ojos y les miré, recelosa, prudente. Ciertamente no tenía miedo ni nada que se le asemejara a la sensación de inquietud que todo ser humano tenía al ser juzgado o al verse con la posibilidad de perder algo, no. Yo ya no podía perder nada en esta vida ni en ninguna otra si es que se me diese la oportunidad. Pero existían cosas, pequeños detalles que eran para mi, inexplicables, inentendibles para cualquiera que no hubiese estado allí, por que fácilmente podrían catalogarme como una desquiciada o soñadora, alguien capaz de inventar toda una odisea por ser libre. Y la libertad era lo que me había traído aquí en un primer momento, era más que una promesa a mi misma el estar sentada a punto de hablar, de contar esta fantasiosa e insufrible historia a la que llamé vida, destino._

 _Por ello no tenía miedo a lo mortal, ni a estar a punto de develar todos mis pecados a la luz de todo aquel que me viese o escuchase entre la multitud en donde gran parte de ella pedía mi cabeza como trofeo o recompensa por algo que no elegí, pero que tuve que hacer por necesidad._

 _A lo único que tenía miedo era a recordar, a perderme en mis recuerdos nuevamente y notar que tal vez no fue tan bueno o tal vez, tampoco fue tan malo. A darme cuenta que en verdad yo soy la culpable de este desastre y de que el ya no este, que ya no pueda quererle._

 _La seriedad del hombre a unos cuantos metros de mi me abruma y me detiene por un instante, antes de que me sea indicado el seguir caminando hasta llegar al centro del lugar, donde el calor es mas intenso, la luz se vuelve más visible e irritante y mi garganta se seca._

 _Puedo sentir la muerte tras de mi, pero le susurró que aún no es el momento._

 _Las personas al rededor se callan cuando la verdadera justicia en lo alto comienza a hablar y deliberar, hasta que es mi turno para explicar, un último intento de que mi alma deje de pesar antes de irme._

 _-El primer recuerdo que tengo..._

* * *

Acto 1: Infancia (Purgatorio)

Escena 1: El Baño.

El primer recuerdo que Ler tenía acerca de toda su vida era muy claro, casi como una pequeña película que se reproducía en su mente una y otra vez antes de dormir, buscando un nombre para los personajes principales, una localización y el porque de las acciones que habían tomado lugar en ella. Si, ciertamente se había preguntado por largo tiempo de que se trataba aquel instante grabado en su memoria como el pequeño corazón tatuado en la piel de su muñeca, porque ambos, desde que había tomado consciencia, estaban allí.

Un cabello oscuro mojado por la fuerte lluvia que azotaba un barco, un barco que era arrastrado en todas direcciones por la furia y desesperación del mar, que inusualmente se movía al ritmo del llanto de Ler, que no podía verse a si misma, pero que se reconocía como un bulto envuelto entre los brazos del hombre que corría lejos del puerto en que estaban.

Habia tristeza y un mal presagio en el ambiente, junto con el llanto incontenible de la pequeña que había sido arracado de el cuerpo de una mujer, quejándose arduamente hasta que está, tomando uno de los dedos del desconocido, se había echado a reír. Y el llanto, junto con el bravo mar se detuvo, logrando que el hombre voltease en su dirección. Entonces la calma volvió a las olas, que con la suave risa de la bebé se movían, casi como si fuese un arullo especial para ella. El sonrió con tristeza y en voz baja le susurró : "Perdoname". Luego todo era oscuro, y el llanto volvía, pero esta vez no podía escuchar el sonido de la tormenta, esta vez no se encontraba junto al rugir del mar.

Ese era el primer recuerdo de Ler. Pero no la primera vez que era consciente de que existía. Sin embargo, desde que aquel momento golpeó su mente, se encontró a si misma buscando a aquel hombre que le sonreía, porque durante cierta parte de su infancia, todos aquellos a quienes conoció, le negaron ese derecho. Entonces, como una pequeña niña, que leía a escondidas historias románticas y de fantasía, creyó que era obra del destino, y que aquel extraño moreno era un flamante caballero que un día vendría a su Castillo. Escalaria las montañas- o el gigante muro que la aguardaba- e iría a por ella para ser libres al fin.

 _ **"Has pasado media vida buscando tu otra mitad"...Susurre deteniendome un instante, con el corazon roto y la realidad escapandose de mis manos.**_

Pero Ler cumplió los 5 años y nadie llegó a aquel triste lugar a por ella. Asi que, siendo demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, y para el disguto de su padre, y todos aquellos quienes le rodeaban, lo decidió .

Fue el día en que estaba sentada frente a un gran espejo con bordes tallados en una lengua que no podía entender, pero que era tan brillante como el oro, porque de hecho, la mayoría dé las decoraciones en su insípida y solitaria habitación lo eran. Entonces, el hombre al que reconocía como su progenitor se inclinó sobre su espalda, demasiado cerca de su rostro, sintiendo su aliento golpear su cuello, y el reflejo de una sonrisa burlesca y tentativa delante de sus ojos.

\- Muy pronto estarás lista- le dijo el, un instante antes de jalar fuertemente su cabello rizado hacia atrás- tenemos que hacer algo con este desastre...- dicho esto, el se fue.

Siempre solían llamarla de esa manera, por eso, no respondió antes de que el se fuese. Y también, porque tenía prohibido hacerlo.

No era algo fuera de lo común ver a Ler hablando con su espejo, y guardando silencio ante los demás, pues fue su padre quien le dijo un día que ella tenía derecho a entablar una conversación hasta que supiese como hacerlo correctamente. Para ello debía practicar, y como no podía hacerlo con nadie más, le fue sugerido que la solución a sus problemas era el espejo:

-El día en que el espejo te conteste, tu podrás hablar con libertad.

Y lo intentó, pero noche tras noche, el espejo seguía sin contestarle, los demás no pudieron oirle, y tras largo tiempo, se olvidó de la facultad de hablar. No era facil para ella decir todos los pensamientos que se agrupaban en su mente, menos aún, reconocer el sonido de su propia voz.

Pero ansiosa de probar a las palabras deslizándose de su boca, agradeció a quien le sirvió su comida esa noche, y esa persona luego se echó a correr, apareciendo nuevamente con su padre detrás, y ella creyó que aquel suceso era su castigo.

Pero debió haber puesto más atención ese día, y darse cuenta que el desastre no era precisamente su existencia -al menos, no a lo que se refieria en aquel momento- si no, a su cabello. Así que, cuando el servicio de su familia la arrastró por los pasillos del baño, sentandola a la fuerza en una silla demasiado alta, con demasiadas ataduras y un aspecto de tortura y maldad, se dio cuenta que iban a quitarle la única cosa que para ella simbolizaba libertad.

La única libertad que conocía.

Su cabello largo, sin atadura alguna.

Por eso gritó, gritó hasta desgarrar su garganta, pateando a los guardias y a las criadas que veían con temor como la niña se removia en la silla, y trataba de forzar las ataduras en donde estaba sentada.

-Déjen...- miel, los gritos de su voz, le sabian a miel, y supo que habia caido demasiado bajo- me i...r, prom..eto- sintió como perdia peso de su cabeza, y casi pudo escuchar el golpe de su cabello contra el frio piso de la habitacion, dejo de gritar y de luchar susurrando: - quedarme callada.

Y sucedió, el mayor desastre de seguridad que había tomado lugar en su gran residencia, un ataque al lugar que muchas personas consideraban intocable, donde sólo aquellos quienes nacieron bendecidos tenían accesibilidad. Sin embargo, Ler sabía que el suyo no era un caso más, pues ella había estado maldita desde siempre...

Y lo estaría para toda la vida.

Siguió llorando mientras gritos resonaban por todo el lugar, tapando los de la chica, y logrando que los acontecimientos de afuera captaran su atención. La seguridad se echó a correr hacia afuera, las cruzadas también, y ella se quedó sola.

Al darse cuenta de su oportunidad, empezó a moverse salvajemente en el asiento, y al no lograr deshacerse de sus ataduras, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, mientras daba saltos sobre su asiento, hasta que este cedió, y ella, junto con la silla se dieron de bruces contra el piso.

Además de una bañera, un espejo y ella misma, no había nada más en esa habitación blanca, pero había decidido marcharse, por lo que no dudo ni un instante el arrastrarse por el frío suelo mojado, lleno de su cabello cortado, que se pegaba a su piel por todas partes, picandole en cada rincón y generándole arcadas.

Al llegar junto al espejo se vio, y sus ojos captaron la imagen que guardaría para toda su vida, una niña de cabello corto alborotado, llena de marcas rojas y suciedad en su piel, con demasiado dolor en sus ojos, los cuales cerró, y dándose la vuelta, con la silla pegada en la espalda, se lanzó en dirección a su reflejo, que se quebró en cientos de pedazos, hiriendole en el proceso, pero sintiéndose como una gloriosa cercanía a la libertad.

Como pudo, tomó un pedazo roto entre sus manos, haciéndose varios cortes profundos, pero negándose a llorar más, o quizá si lo hacía, pero afuera era peor, y había dejado de escuchar incluso el eco de la habitación, y sólo rezonaba con fuerza el bullicio ajeno a ella.

Y tras intentar romper las ataduras durante un largo rato, sucedió, ella se libró.

Ler se levantó del suelo con rapidez, deseando aprovechar cada instante de la oportunidad que la vida y el destino habían creado para ella -o al menos, eso creyó en aquel momento- pero no contó con el intenso dolor que recorreria por su cuerpo, extendiéndose abruptamente por sus extremidades y doblegandola nuevamente en el piso. Apretó los dientes, se negaba a seguir allí, se negaba a vivir sin conocer el mundo y otros significados de libertad, por lo que se puso de pie nuevamente, aunque con mayor lentitud, pero comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, dejando un rastro de sangre y suciedad tras de si.

El olor a fuego invadió sus fosas nasales cuando abrió la puerta y le fue inevitable el pensar que tendría que haber sucedido para que en aquella tierra, se formara un alboroto de tal magnitud, pero no era momento para detenerse a analizar ese tipo de cosas, así que salió del baño y comenzó a recorrer el pasillo en dirección a los jardines gemelos que escondían una salida al área donde la gente que sus padres y conocidos traían se albergaban.

Un lugar sucio, lleno de personas que habían perdido la esperaba y las ganas de vivir, muertos en vida, solía llamarlos la pequeña Ler. Realmente, el cruzar aquel espacio no era de su agrado, pero era la única forma de escapar de la residencia.

Así, sus pies descalzos tocaron la entrada de otro oscuro pasillo, el cual estaba usualmente cerrado, pero que ahora se encontraba con grandes aberturas en todas partes, eso extraño a Ler, pero no la detuvo.

Ingresó en aquel lugar y pudo ver a algunas personas corriendo en dirección a lo que parecía una salida, y a donde ahora, se daba cuenta que se encontraba todo el alboroto, decidida, corrió junto a ellas, preguntándose donde se encontraban aquellos matones que solían custodiar el lugar.

Pronto lo supo, todos estaban en el suelo, junto con cientos de cadenas y puertas que fueron arracadas salvajemente para dejar a los individuos encerrados dentro de los reducidos cubículos salir. Todo en aquella parte de su "hogar" era un desastre, y podía imaginarse el porque de ese escenario con sólo ver a todas esas personas que corrían sin mirar atrás.

Escucho un golpe seco a su lado junto con un grito que clamaba por ayuda, pero al parecer, nadie más podía escucharlo -o simplemente no les importaba- así que fue la única en detenerse, retroceder y acudir a aquel llamado. A Ler habría gustado que hicieran lo mismo por ella... Despues de todo, ¿Que eran esos segundos de retraso, cuando aún habían miles de personas que no paraban dé aglumerarse en la salida?

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del sonido, se dio cuenta de que provenía de la planta más baja, el salón favorito de algunos de los habitantes del lugar, el cual se encontraba inundado -por todas tuberías rotas que habia visto en su camino quizá- y de donde los gritos antes ahogados y pasajeros, se hacían más fuertes y constantes.

Junto con su silencio, otra de las reglas de Ler era no entrar en espacios con demasiada agua, y ya que había roto la primera, no le importó deshacerse de los prejuicios que generaron en ella desde niña la segunda. Cerró los ojos y entró en el agua, con una extraña sensación que la hacia sentir como si ese fuese su lugar ,y no supo porque, pero desde que tenía memoria, ella había amado el agua, y siempre que tenía la oportunidad de estar en ella, se sentía tranquila, como si cada gota fuera como una suave caricia para su cuerpo asustado, como si cada vez que se acercaba a ella, le dijera que todo estaba bien.

Por eso, cuando solía pararse cerca del borde de aquella tierra "maldita " , sabía extactamente lo que se encontraba más allá de ella ,debajo de todas esas nubes y sombras. Era agua, grandes corrientes que formaban un mar, mucho más hermoso e increíble de lo que cerrando los ojos podía imaginar. Incluso llegaba a sentir la brisa salada y el sol golpeando su rostro, generando en ella impulsos de saltar.

¿Pero y si no era así? ¿Y si sólo había más dolor y pena para ella? Quizá algún día lograra escapar, pero allá donde fuera sería infeliz, siempre existiría una cadena que le mantuviera atada a aquellos dragones que querían usarla para los fines más macabros que alguien podía imaginar.

Así que regresaba, y sólo podía pedir tener unos minutos más en su bañera.

'Ni siquiera supo como, pero llego hasta tres chicas que se encontraban sobre lo que parecía un armario, protegiendose del agua que llegaba hasta la mitad de la pared.

Casi con un miedo irracional, las chicas se abrazaron aún más fuerte, colocándose delante de ellas una joven blanca de cabello negro , cuyo rostro no olvidaría jamás, pues, definitivamente era la mas hermosa que haya llegado a ese lugar -y vaya que habían habido mujeres hermosas-.

Parecía tratar de protegerlas, pero ¿de quien?

-No...- voy a hacerles daño, quizo decir, pero las palabras no salían de su boca como ella deseaba- no...- se apunto a si misma como única alternativa- daño...Ayuda- les apuntó.

La que parecía ser la mayor la miró de manera despectiva, como si se tratará de una niña tonta frente a una gran mujer, y no alguien que venía salvar a una chica atrapada.

\- ¿Y como planeas hacer eso? Hay una condición que no nos permite nadar, ni siquiera entrar en el agua- dijo con voz firme, tratando de intimidarla, ni el agua ni Ler se echaron hacia atrás - y todo este pasillo está inundado.

Ler miró hacia abajo, donde parte de su cuerpo se encontraba por debajo del agua, y deseo con todas sus fuerzas ser parte de ella para controlarlo a su antojo. Pero ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado hasta allí, si ella ni siquiera sabía nadar. Dio una patada bajo el agua con frustración, generando una corriente que se extendió mucho más allá de lo que era posible.

\- ¿Que mierda fue eso?- murmuró extrañada la joven de pelo verde, retrocediendo aún más.

Ler se encogió de hombros y volvió a intentarlo. No era tonta, algo estaba pasando e iba a aprovechar, así que estas vez empujó sus manos a modo de un golpe en medio del pasillo lleno de agua, abriendo un espacio en donde el suelo se pudo distinguir unos instantes, sin gota alguna de agua.

\- Tu...- la pelinegra sobre el armario le apunto- ¿Tienes una fruta del diablo? - Ler negó con la cabeza, confundida, había leído en muchas ocasiones acerca de ellas, pero no recordaba nunca el haber consumido alguna- no importa realmente, sacanos de aquí.

La menor rodó los ojos, para haber pasado tanto tiempo en un lugar como ese, la hermosa chica que se encontraba asustada por una corriente de agua, poseía un carácter prepotente y egoista, exceptuando a sus hermanas por lo visto. Pero salvarlas era su objetivo principal, así que colocó sus manos juntas, separandolas poco a poco, mientras que las aguas en el pasillo hacían lo mismo, dejando un pequeño espacio libre en medio.

Primero salto la chica de pelo naranja, luego la de cabeza grande y verde, y por último, la de coletas negras, que de cerca lucía aún más hermosa que antes, esta vez, Ler, que ya se encontraba en suelo seco, se echó para atrás, y mientras las veía correr hacia arriba, se quedó como tonta deseando ser algún día como ella, fuerte y bonita. Tanto así, que ignoró el hecho de lo que había logrado hacer unos se segundos atrás.

El agua rápidamente empezo a regresar a su lugar y se fue cerrando a su alrededor sin darse cuenta, hasta que una firme mano la tomo por su muñeca, y la arrastró por donde las chicas se habían ido.

-Eres tonta como una piedra, no puedo entender como viviendo en un lugar como esta sigues viva...- la chica había regresado por ella, y la llevaba de la mano corriendo hacia la salida, donde sus hermanas ya la esperaban.

\- Gra...- no pudo terminar la oración, pues la situación de afuera le robó todo el aliento que había guardado para continuar.

Había gente peleando en todas partes, hombres, mujeres y niños corrían, los guardias les perseguían y trataban de controlar el desastre, pero seres extraños, que ella inmediatamente reconoció por sus libros, batallaban arduamente por evitar una recaptura. Las chicas imitaron tales acciones, y corrieron tanto que sus piernas cansadas y lastimadas, empezaron a fallar, pero cada vez que caia, una de ellas la levantaba a la fuerza.

\- Vuelve acá Ler!- gritó alguien haciendo que los bellos de la pequeña se pusieran de punta, la adrenalina incrementará y sus piernas tomarán velocidad.

\- No paren!- grito la mayor después de voltear hacía atras, clavando su vista en un extraño hombre de pie frente a todo el fuego y desorden del lugar- tú niñita...Vendrás con nosotras, nos ayudarás a volver a casa.

Ler iba a responder, pero vio como demasiados guardias para su gusto, se dirigían en su dirección. Sabía que pronto, de seguir juntas, las capturarian a todas por su culpa, por lo que con ojos arrepentidos y señalando a sus espaldas, soltó a la adolescente y se detuvo un instante, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de las otras dos jóvenes. Quien, estaba segura sería una de las mujeres más bellas del mundo, la miro por ultima vez sobre su hombro, antes de decirle algo a sus hermanas, y seguir corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Ler suspiró, estaba cansada, seguía siendo una niña después de todo. Pero no se rendiria, no volvería a ese lugar jamás, así que se echó a correr otra vez, acercándose al fuego, donde creía que ya no la seguirían debido al miedo o al peligro.

De esta manera se dio cuenta de que cometió dos errores:

Uno, pensar que no la seguirían hasta alli, pues detrás de ella aparecieron por lo menos cinco hombres.

Y dos, no mirar más adelante del fuego, llegando al límite de aquella fortaleza y cayendo al vacío en menos de un segundo.

* * *

 **Esta es una historia que llevo planeando desde hace algunos meses, en donde pueda relacionar ciertos sucesos en el universo de one piece con un nuevo personaje que lo dará todo para ARREGLAR la historia, aunque tenga que perder muchas cosas en el camino, por si se lo preguntaban, es la historia antecesora al OneShot "Adios, Ace" Espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y apoyo, me encantaría mucho conocer su opinión acerca de la historia.**


	3. Escena 2: El hombre de cabello rojo

**La Guerra ha terminado y un nuevo Gobierno ha sido instaurado en el Universo de One Piece, por ello, los sobrevivientes de la Antigua Era que combatieron a favor de la libertad y la justicia a través de su oposición a la tiranía del pasado tienen una nueva oportunidad, los Juicios del Nuevo Mundo. Algunos se entregaron de manera pacífica, dispuestos a integrarse normalmente a la nueva sociedad.**

 **Es así como cuentan sus historias y son juzgados bajo la franca bandera de la justicia y la verdad, entre ellos Ler, que guarda tras de si más que una historia, y está decidida a contarla...**

 **Historia alternativa de amor en el universo de One Piece, con nuevos personajes, drama, lenguaje obsceno, escenas sexuales fuertes , tortura y de alto contenido violento. Pero que tras todo esto, sigue siendo de amor, ¿Te atreves a leer el guión de esta historia?**

* * *

 **Acto 1: Infancia (Purgatorio)**

 **Escena 2: El hombre de cabello rojo**

La caída fue, en palabras sencillas, un choque constante del viento contra la piel de Ler. Es decir, su cuerpo recibió golpes y cortes continuos mientras caía al encontrarse a una altura tremenda directamente en picada sin protección alguna, por lo que no le sorprendería encontrarse con una infidad de moretones, heridas y huesos rotos, todo esto, si por alguna razón alguien la estuviese cuidando desde más arriba, y no la dejase morir de una manera tan desastrosa y vergonzosa como haber caído desde 10,000 metros de altura por error.

Por eso decidió que lo mejor era guardar la calma y dejar de agitar los brazos y las piernas como si en algún momento, de alguna manera, pudiese echar a volar y salvarse del estrepitoso choque que tendría contra lo que sea que hubiese bajo sus pies. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, siguiendo el recorrido de las corrientes de aire, como si ya no fuese un cuerpo de carne y hueso, si no sólo un remolino de emociones que no la dejaban ver, ni sentir más dolor. Se sentía como cuando se sumergió bajo el agua para llegar hasta las jóvenes, y su cuerpo hubiese perdido la conciencia y el control, actuando por voluntad propia, sin recordar como era moverse por y en el espacio líquido donde se supone, había de pasar.

Pero ya no estaba en el agua, incluso si pudiese controlarla, si hubiese comido alguna Akuma No Mi -como decían aquellas chicas- ¿Porque en el aire, en esta caída libre, se sentia segura?

Estas divagaciones tomaron lugar en su mente hasta verse abruptamente detenidos por el fuerte golpe de su forzoso aterrizaje, en el mar.

Después de eso, perdió la conciencia.

* * *

-¿Crees que está viva? - escucho una voz a lo lejos, la cual no parecía en absoluto preocupada, símplemente sonaba sorprendida, como un pequeño niño que acababa de descubrir algo interesante.

-Lo dudo mucho, esa caída debió matarla- respondió otra voz suspirando cansinamente.

El silencio se apoderó nuevamente del lugar confundiendo a la pequeña Ler, mientras sólo recordaba susurros de hombres que decían que simplemente era una niña que fue secuestrada de algún barco comercial y quedó a la deriva. Quiso levantarse y contestar, pero para empezar, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, y no es que fuera un prodigio en la comunicación.

\- ¡Pero cayó del cielo! - hablo nuevamente la primera voz, esta vez convirtiéndose en un grito- Tu la viste, tu, tu y tu también...¡Todos lo vimos!

\- Si capitán, pero...

-Oye niña, no quiero apresurarte...- esta vez el hombre habló de manera más tranquila, inclinandose sobre su cuerpo y logrando que algunas gotas de su ropa, cayeran sobre el rostro de Ler, al parecer, el tipo la había salvado- pero realmente quiero saber que pasó...

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe y un regaño al hombre por su imprudencia, la pequeña aún no veía nada, pero quería echarse a reír.

-¡Creo que está convulsionado!- gritaron diversas voces, mientras ella trataba de no reír y a la vez, expulsar todo el agua que tenía dentro.

El hombre pelirrojo con la ropa mojada ahogó una exclamación y miro a su segundo al mando con un extraño brillo en los ojos, que sólo podía significar una- de las tantas - estupideces que se le podían ocurrir.

-¿Y si la golpeamos, Benn? Siempre funciona conmigo, tal vez de esa manera reaccione, aunque no quisiera golpear a una ni...

Otro golpe en la cabeza del capitán le hizo cerrar la boca y preocuparse nuevamente por la chiquilla que había caído al mar cerca de su barco y que ahora, siendo asistida por los médicos de su tripulación, se encontraba más tranquila, con los ojos abiertos y balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

\- Eh, mocosa, tomalo con calma...-hablo el artillero del barco , acercándose a la niña que trató de rodar lejos del cumulo de hombres- no vamos a hacerte daño.

Ler seguía concentrada en ignorar el dolor de su cuerpo y alejarse de esas personas, pues no le dio ninguna buena impresión el abrir los ojos, acostumbrarse a la luz del sol tan brillante como nunca antes había visto, y encontrar una bandera pirara ondeando libremente en el aire.

Piratas.

Si había algo o alguien peor que su padre -y según su padre- eran los piratas. Bestias sin corazón que vivían pasa saquear, lastimar y destruir todo lo que las personas honestas y trabajadoras conseguían con esfuerzo. Una peste, les llamaban en su hogar en los cielos, y aunque ella nunca hubiese tenido la dudosa desdicha de presenciar los actos de alguno, si había visto a personas que se hacían llamar como tal. Pero ninguno poseía el vigor, las astucia y el valor que había escuchado, eran características escenciales en ellos.

Por lo que siguió alejándose, hasta que se topó con algo duro e irregular, que luego la tomo por los hombros y la levantó. Ler se puso pálida, y grito más fuerte que antes.

-Ya cállate, vas a lograr dejarnos sordos, mocosa mal agrade...¿Porque me muerdes?

El capitán estalló en carcajadas al ver el gracioso sistema de defensa de la bola de cabellos negros que acaban de rescatar, ciertamente la pequeña daba guerra, lo que parecía muy interesante a sus ojos porque no lucía como alguien violenta, es mas, se atrevería a decir que su vestimenta blanca y los extraños adornos que portaba eran únicamente usados por...El hombre miro nuevamente a la pequeña y negó con la cabeza, era imposible que esa chiquilla sucia y maltrata fuera algo como eso.

-Suel...- Ler se mordió el labio molesta por su tartamudez, no comprendía muy bien porque las palabras no lograban salir correctamente de su boca cuando estaba frente a alguien más, logrando incluso que extrañara a aquel espejo solitario que era el símbolo auténtico de su soledad.

Pero parecía tan fácil abrir la boca y generar una oración coherente para los demas, que ella sentía envidia. Su mente era maravillosa, capaz de conocer y entender cosas grandes, que incluso muchos adultos no comprendían, pero su mayor problema era no saber expresarlas y por eso siempre callaba, aparentando ser una tonta, como en este mismo instante.

\- Capitán, creo que quedó tonta a causa de la caída - comentó uno de los hombre próximos a Ler, acercandose a su rostro para examinarla pero retrocediendo un poco al ver la expresión de molestia que está tenía en el rostro.

\- Sueltenla entonces, mientras la traten de esa manera no dejará de tenernos miedo- respondió el anteriormente mencionado, imitando a su tripulante al acercarse nuevamente a la pequeña que había sido dejada en el suelo por otro de ellos- ¿Como te llamas?

Ler tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y le miró. El hombre no parecía alguien demasiado fuerte, y tampoco transmitía sentimientos negativos o alguna mala intención escondida, de hecho, la hacia sentir tranquila, en confianza, como nunca se había sentido con alguien más. Tal vez así hubiese sido un buen padre, pensó. La vería de la manera en que el la miraba a ella, le extendería su mano como el pelirrojo se la extendió, y le sonreiria, le prometeria con un silencio cómodo que por primera vez en su corta y solitaria vida, todo saldría bien.

Ella quiso creerle, por lo que dio un paso adelante y saltó, casi por incercia terminó agarrada al cuello del desconocido, quería saber que se sentía abrazar a alguien, acercar su cuerpo a la calidez de una persona que no le rechazará como ese tipo que con sorpresa y diversión, envolvió su brazo al rededor de la pequeña.

-Ler- dijo por lo bajo en el oído del pirata, soltando todo el aire que había retenido con anterioridad.

Los hombres en la tripulación se miraron curiosos ante la escena, la niña parecía sentirse segura con el idiota de su capitán, pero nadie podía culparla, el hombre era así, despedía una confianza y alegría que a cualquiera le llamaba la atención, logrando ser el favorito de todos allá donde iba.

Elevó su rostro al cielo una vez más , y se dio cuenta maravillada que aquel infinito espacio parecía incluso más azul, que los rayos de sol se sentían mucho más fuertes en su rostro, tanto que parecían penetrar en su interior y le generaban una sonrisa, además del suave cosquilleo de la brisa con olor a a sal y libertad , el mismo aroma a libertad que despedía del hombre grande a su lado.

Supo en ese instante que se encontraba en el mar, siendo arrullada suavemente por sus olas, que le daban la bienvenida a una nueva viajera, escribían el prólogo de una gran aventura, y le prometían un sin fin de momentos que le harían olvidar lo horrible que fue su vida desde siempre. Su corazón se emocionó a tal punto que parecía salirsele del pecho, con ganas de ir a chapotear, de saltar en el agua y no volver, porque ese era su hogar.

\- Bien, Ler - el hombre la llamó, alejandola de sus pensamientos apartandola suavemente de su lado, pero la pequeña se aferró a el como si su vida dependiera de ello, el sonrió - ¿Podrías explicarnos que te sucedió?

Ler asintió, y pidió a quien sea que fuese el ser divino que controlarse las vidas de los demás, que está vez fuese un poco más benevolente con ella.

Entre silencios e incoherencias verbales la niña les contó que venía de un lugar muy malo y lejano que había sido atacado por gente que quería escapar de allí, incluyendola, por lo que había saltado desde muy alto para lograr huir -omitió la parte en donde su torpeza había sido el propulsor de su caída, y no el valor- logrando conseguir algunas lágrimas y gritos de apoyo por parte de los piratas durante su relato.

Y mientras lo contaba, no había soltado al hombre, que poco a poco se ponía cada vez más nervioso e incómodo con la situación. Su vice-capitán le miró , generando en silencio una pregunta que el otro respondió de la misma manera.

Probablemente, esa niña era una esclava, o aún peor, un dragón.

La niña se sentía cada vez más cansada, su cuerpo comenzaba a pesar nuevamente y el dolor de todas las heridas acumuladas se hacía presente otra vez, como miles de agujas ingresando por todos los poros de su cuerpo, pero se negaba caer, aún le quedaba un poco de fuerza.

\- Entonces, ¿Estas segura de que no quieres volver a casa?- hablo por primera vez Benn, dejando sus cigarillos de lado. La pequeña asintió.

Después de todo, aquella no era su casa, ni las personas que estaban allí eran su familia. Desde que nació, Ler había sido una prisionera del destino, una esclava más en el mundo al que le gustaba jugar con el sufrimiento y la desgracia de las personas. Y ella, al parecer, era uno de sus juegos favoritos.

-Lejos...Lleve...me le...jos- respondió soltandose finalmente del hombre angustiado.

-Tienes suerte enana- comentó esta vez un hombre gordo, con un pedazo de pollo en las manos antes de morderlo- nos dirigimos muy lejos dé aquí.

-¿A Don...de?-inquirió Ler, el pelirrojo palmero su espalda, demasiado fuerte a decir verdad, ya que envío a la pequeña al suelo.

-Al East Blue- respondió Shanks.

* * *

 **Hola nakamas! Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia y principalmente a los que dejan sus reviews, me motiva mucho a seguir escribiendo. En verdad lamentó la demora, pero trataré de actualizar con más frecuencia en estos meses. Nuevamente muchas gracias.**

 **Nos leemos!**


	4. Escena 3: El Monstruo

La Guerra ha terminado y un nuevo Gobierno ha sido instaurado en el Universo de One Piece, por ello, los sobrevivientes de la Antigua Era que combatieron a favor de la libertad y la justicia a través de su oposición a la tiranía del pasado tienen una nueva oportunidad, los Juicios del Nuevo Mundo. Algunos se entregaron de manera pacífica, dispuestos a integrarse normalmente a la nueva sociedad.

Es así como cuentan sus historias y son juzgados bajo la franca bandera de la justicia y la verdad, entre ellos Ler, que guarda tras de si más que una historia, y está decidida a contarla...

Historia alternativa de amor en el universo de One Piece, con nuevos personajes, drama, lenguaje obsceno, escenas sexuales fuertes , tortura y de alto contenido violento. Pero que tras todo esto, sigue siendo de amor, ¿Te atreves a leer el guión de esta historia?

* * *

 **Acto I: Infancia (Purgatorio)**

 **Escena 3: El Monstruo.**

-Debe ser un monstruo, de otra manera no puedo explicar como se encuentra viva.

El doctor de la tripulación de los Piratas del Pelirrojo suspiró alejándose del pequeño cuerpo malherido que se encontraba tendido en la cama. Si era cierto el relato que les había narrado, la posibilidad de que siguiera con vida era tan remota, como el hecho de tener todos sus huesos sanos. Y sorprendente las dos afirmaciones eran ciertas.

A parte de las heridas superficiales como los cortes y los golpes , no encontraba ninguna lesión interna que demostrara la veracidad de las palabras de una pequeña que parecía más bien muy tonta o imaginativa. Pero verla caer del cielo al agua, moviendose en el suelo constantemente por un intenso dolor -y eso hace no mucho- le hacía creer que poseía una especie de capacidad regenerativa o algo así.

Se rascó la nuca nervioso. Su capitán le miraba expectante, exigiendo silenciosamente una explicación o al menos una descripción detallada de los males de la chiquilla, pero a pesar de ser doctor -y uno demasiado bueno- no sabia a ciencia cierta de que se trataba aquello, por lo que negó con la cabeza, recogió sus cosas y salió de la enfermería para dejar al pelirrojo y a su fiel nakama a solas.

\- Si es una esclava lo mejor que podría hacer es haber muerto- dijo el vice-capitán al cabo de un rato, acercándose a la camilla de la pequeña y empujandola suavemente hacia un costado, logrando que está quedara de espaldas.

\- Una esclava no usaría esa ropa, Benn, lo sabes bien- el capitán detuvo la mano del otro cuando este se aproximaba a revisarla, frunciendo el ceño con seriedad al contestarle- No hay necesidad de que revises su espalda, déjala descansar.

Ambos habían consideraron tales opciones desde que los 10,000 metros de altura y una descripcion detallada de la Tierra Santa salieron a colación en la historia de la niña, pero de ninguna manera parecía posible el que ella fuese uno de los tantos esclavos que habitaban allí, su actitud y vestimenta en nada dejaban creer que pudiese haber sufrido las desgracias que día a día aquellas personas atravesaban. Pero entonces sólo quedaba una salida, que era incluso más increíble y hasta graciosa. Porque para nada era común ver a un Dragón Celestial en esa situación.

¿Tendría que matar a la pequeña que con tanta firmeza y necesidad le abrazó, o esperar a que un buque de la Marina o un almirante viniese por ella?

Eso no importaba realmente, no ahora. Por alguna razón sólo deseaba que estuviese bien.

 _" - Vamos, vamos- gimio más para si misma que para cualquier otra persona- no me fallen ahora._

 _Sus rodillas temblaban cada vez más con los saltos que daba, mientras sus pantorrillas parecian arder, enviando continuos impulsos de dolor por todas sus piernas manifestandose en tirones desde la punta de sus pies hasta el inicio de su pelvis. Incluso sus talones parecian estar siendo presionados fuertemente a cada lado, como si alguien intentase masacrar los huesos que le permitian seguir moviendose en el aire, iba a caer pronto, podía sentirlo._

 _Hacia 30 metros que había empezado a perder velocidad y fuerza, permitiéndole escuchar cada vez más cerca a sus enemigos. Sólo en ese momento extrañó estar en el maldito y solitario templo que solía custodiar._

 _El mar bajo sus pies rugia con furia, las olas se alzaban a una altitud increíble , muy peligrosamente cerca de ella, y algunas explociones tomaban lugar a su alrededor cada cierto tiempo. No le sorprendería que gran parte de sus perseguidores se hubiesen hundido, pero no estaba segura de que la intención de Poseidón fuese precisamente salvarla, puesto que ya varias olas le habían golpeado en la cara y la trataban de regresar al lugar de donde desde un principio, no debió salir._

 _Traidora. Había dicho Plutón al verla marchar._

 _La voz profunda y poderosa del dios invadió sus sentidos cuando se habia echado a correr fuera del templo tras haber masacrado a gran parte de los guerreros que se aproximaban a su Reino. Pero ella no era ninguna traidora, no. Plutón no podía entender eso al guardar un odio inconmensurable en contra de ella, sin embargo su única intención era avisar a los demás de la emboscada y asegurarse que estuviesen preparados, porque tomarles por sorpresa de la manera en que la tomaron a ella significaría su muerte. Así como significó la suya._

 _Probablemente esa decisión tomada en un momento de angustia y desesperacion le causaría la expulsión y castigo eterno. Y ella no planeaba poner ninguna excusa. Se merecia cualquier castigo que le fuese impuesto por haber abandonado el lugar sagrado que le había sido asignado, y haber corrido en dirección a la tierra, junto al Guardián elegido por el mismo dios que le reprochaba su partida. Pero el nunca lo entendería, ningún ser divino comprendería el amor que se tienen los mortales,_ _ **y lo necesarias que son las despedidas.**_

 _Despedida. Pensó cuando la bravura del mar se detuvo, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, obligándole a detenerse abruptamente por el estallido de emociones en su interior._

 _Miró hacia el agua una vez más mientras sus manos empezaban a temblarle, aún así las alzó, logrando ver detrás de su muñeca. Un corazón formado por olas se encontraba en una piel que hace no mucho era pulcra, sin mancha alguna, pero que ahora brillaba ante sus ojos como muestra de la promesa que había hecho hace unos instantes._

 _Entonces el mar volvió a llamarla, pero nuevamente ella se elevó lejos de el._

 _Perdón, Poseidón ."_

Ler se despertó gritando en una extraña lengua que ni Shanks ni Benn pudieron decifrar. El primero formó mas teorías en su mente, como que la niña era algún demonio enviado a castigarle. Sin embargo, el segundo , siempre tranquilo y sensato, no se apresuró a sacar más conclusiones estúpidas.

-Deberíamos dejarla en la siguiente isla, Shanks, no podemos cuidar de ella, y realmente no creo que alguien desee hacerlo.

El capitán asintió.

\- Lo se, vivir con piratas no es el mejor ambiente para una niña, pero siento el deber de llevarla lejos de lo que sea que este huyendo- dijo al cabo de un rato sentándose al lado de ella, hundiendo la camilla con el peso de su cuerpo.

Ler no estaba prestando atención a lo que decían ambos adultos a su lado, pero sabía que hablaban de ella. Aún así, decidió ignorarlos al darse cuenta de que estaba a salvo, y que milagrosamente la caída no la había matado, aunque el dolor de cabeza que tenía desde que despertó si podría hacerlo.

El sueño parecía tan real...

Por inercia miró su muñeca, era el mismo tatuaje, la única diferencia radicaba en que en su sueño, se asemejaba más a una cicatriz pues las formas del corazón se lograban a partir de heridas rojizas que habían cicatrizado sobre su piel, en una textura diferente a la que tenía sobre toda la demás, el como lo obtuvo era un misterio, pero se encontraba allí .

Y en la realidad era tinta, simplemente tinta.

Intentó relajarse un poco y no pensar, se encontraba segura, no tenía que estar más tiempo a la defensiva. Al menos el hombre pelirrojo le había prometido antes de desmayarse que sería así. Suspiró y miro a su al rededor, era un espacio reducido en donde habían materiales médicos, algunas toallas, otra camilla, un espejo y los dos hombres que parecían tener el control de todos los Piratas que había visto anteriormente.

Entrecerró los ojos para concentrarse, ¿un espejo?

\- Pero que...- Benn miró a la niña saltar de la camilla hacia el pequeño espejo al otro lado de la pared, admirandolo como si fuese una reliquia. Su capitán alzó las cejas con curiosidad- ¿Que haces?

\- Establecer comunicación- respondió Ler como si nada, olvidándose de su incapacidad comunicativa al sentirse nuevamente segura frente al espejo, como si el que hablara con ella fuese el objeto inanimado y no el gran hombre de cabello negro.

-Ya no suenas como tonta- apuntó Shanks pensativo, pues aunque la niña conservaba su voz infantil, la tartamudez y el nerviosismo había desaparecido.

\- Siempre solía hablar con mi espejo, es algo normal en mi- explicó un poco molesta por el adjetivo con el que la habían calificado.

-¿Porque hablabas con el espejo?

\- Padre decía que sólo tenía permitido hablar con el- ambos hombres se miraron confundidos, Ler observó sus expresiones a través del espejo, ignorando lo mal que lucía y que indudablemente necesitaba un baño- y que para hablar con alguien mas, el espejo debía contestarme.

Monstruo, pensó el pelirrojo, la niña no era el monstruo , si no su padre. Con más razón la llevaría al mar más tranquilo, se prometió a si mismo.

\- Puedes hablar con nosotros si lo deseas- afirmó Benn, llevándose un cigarrillo a la boca- tendrás mucho que decir durante este viaje.

\- ¿Me llevarán con ustedes? - sus ojos brillaron con esperanza, y su garganta retenia los gritos de emoción.

¡Estaba hablando!...Y no parecía una tonta al hacerlo, su padre no volvería a cortarle el cabello, y no habría nadie que le reprendiese por ejercer una facultad humana natural.

\- Tal parece que si- Contestó finalmente el capitán mirando a su segundo a bordo con una sonrisa, pues sabía que el no se haría cargo de la niña al tener una capacidad nula en cuidados infantiles- pero tendras que ganarte tu lugar aquí.

Shanks era reconocido en todo el mar por su poder, fuerza y libertinaje, rara vez se escuchaba acerca de la desfachatez y falta de vergüenza que lo caracterizaba. Pero no por eso aquello era mentira, por lo que su nakama se golpeó la cara resignado.

-¿Cómo?- a la niña no parecio importarle que el pelirrojo no la mirase como una tripulante más, si no , como el mismo en sus años de grumete , limpiando los suelos de su antiguo barco.

\- ¡Ayudando a los tripulantes del barco!

De esa manera la pequeña Ler inicio su aventura por el mar, al lado de una tripulación de piratas que la recibió con palmadas de apoyo -demasiado fuertes para su gusto- y emoción.

Con ellos encontró su mayor sueño, más bien, el único que había tenido en su corta vida: Libertad.

Ser un pirata significaba montar las olas, conquistar el mar. Recorrer las aguas del mundo con personas que se convertían en tu familia al pasar del tiempo, que cubrían tu espalda en la batalla, de disfrutar cada día como si fuese el último, aceptando al océano como su fiel amigo, como su hogar y en un futuro, su lugar de descanso.

Después de todo el tiempo que su corazón pasó llorando entre lo que ahora a sus ojos solo eran las nubes grises en el cielo. Se sentía en paz , con una satisfacción infinita, y en las noches oscuras donde las estrellas parecían brillar sólo para ella, le era grato dormir, teniendo la certeza de que nadie le haría daño.

-¿Vas a comerte eso?- pregunto Lucky Roo, Ler le dio una sonrisa de dientes, negando con la cabeza, el la palmeo e imitó su gesto- entonces lo tomo yo, pequeño.

\- ¡Que es una niña!- gritó el favorito de la pequeña, el hombre que la había salvado hace una semana, y que ahora era como una especie de héroe, y precisamente con una capa, pero negra, para ella- no te preocupes enana, pronto te compraremos ropa para niña.

Alzó los hombros con indiferencia, la ropa grande y masculina no le importaba mientras pudiese seguir allí.

 _ **Pero no sería así por siempre.**_

Ellos sólo eran sus guías, su viaje en el mar tendría pronto un fin.

Aunque ella deseaba que nunca llegara.

* * *

H **ola otra vez! Al fin conocemos un poco más de la historia que se esconde tras los acontecimientos y personajes del fic, espero les guste y comprendan que es una historia alternativa en el Universo de One Piece, por lo que algunos hechos y personajes variarán un poco.**

 **Como siempre, agradecer a todos y cada uno de los lectores de la historia, principalmente a aquellos que dejan sus opiniones y apoyo por medio de los reviews.**


	5. Escena 4: La Pequeña Isla

La Guerra ha terminado y un nuevo Gobierno ha sido instaurado en el Universo de One Piece, por ello, los sobrevivientes de la Antigua Era que combatieron a favor de la libertad y la justicia a través de su oposición a la tiranía del pasado tienen una nueva oportunidad, los Juicios del Nuevo Mundo. Algunos se entregaron de manera pacífica, dispuestos a integrarse normalmente a la nueva sociedad.

Es así como cuentan sus historias y son juzgados bajo la franca bandera de la justicia y la verdad, entre ellos Ler, que guarda tras de si más que una historia, y está decidida a contarla...

Historia alternativa de amor en el universo de One Piece, con nuevos personajes, drama, lenguaje obsceno, escenas sexuales fuertes , tortura y de alto contenido violento. Pero que tras todo esto, sigue siendo de amor, ¿Te atreves a leer el guión de esta historia?

* * *

 **Acto I: Infancia (Purgatorio)**

 **Escena 4: La Pequeña Isla**

-Tengo un hijo...- Yasopp se acercó a la pequeña como si fuese a contarle el mayor secreto del mundo, cerró sus manos dejando un pequeño hueco alrededor de su oreja y le susurró:-¡y creo que tiene tu edad!

Ella lo miró maravillada, nunca había conocido a otros niños de su edad, por lo que siempre tuvo la curiosidad por saber que tan parecidos podían ser a ella, y si se les permitía a hablar...Negó con la cabeza, estaba costandole un poco el adaptarse a la vida desvergonzada de unos piratas demasiado amistosos, pero con ayuda de un pequeño espejo de bolsillo y el capitán de la tripulación, rara vez volvía a tartamudear, pero tenía que pensar mucho las palabras antes que salieran de su boca.

-¿Es cómo-se inclinó hacia adelante, analizando al hombre mientras se sostenía del borde de la proa para no caer al agua- tú?

-¿Cómo yo?

Apuntó hacia las armas que llevaba en la faja alrededor de su cintura, por lo que el hombre fácilmente captó lo que quería decir y rió.

-Te refieres a un tirador, ¿no?- ella asintió- me reuní con Shanks antes de su nacimiento, y nunca tuve la oportunidad de enseñarle algo acerca de esto. Pero estoy seguro que el es un chico valiente, capaz de proteger a su madre.

-¿Y donde...ésta?- preguntó curiosa arrimandose al hombre que miraba el océano con melancolía, ella dirigió su vista al mismo lugar y sonrió, no era necesario que el respondiera- ¿Planeas visitar...lo?

El negó, puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Ler y removió su cabello, para luego dejar su brazo apoyado en el mismo lugar, ya era una especie de costumbre que ciertos personajes del barco la tomasen como reposadero.

-Todos tenemos nuestros sueños, pequeña, yo estoy persiguiendo los míos- dijo tras un largo silencio, atrayendo la mirada comprensiva de su actual compañia infantil- el un día se convertirá en un hombre, y tendrá que luchar por los suyos.

Ler asintió, devolviendo su vista al interminable mar azul mientras disfrutaba de la brisa salada y el ardor en sus mejillas por la continua exposición al sol. Sin duda el hijo de ese hombre sería alguien grande, al cual estaba ansiosa de conocer un día.

* * *

Bien, eso era un poco incómodo.

Ler jugaba con sus manos enredadas sobre su regazo, mientras que a cada minuto de silencio, traba de encogerse un poco más y huir de la mirada retadora del vice-capitán. Echó un vistazo a sus espaldas, ya casi no había espacio en donde escalar para alejarse del aura de seriedad y molestia que emanaba del hombre.

Podría haberse escapado para buscar al capitán, el cual indudablemente acudiría en su defensa contra el hombre de cabello negro, pero como ella, el se encontraba recibiendo una reprimenda, pero en la enfermería y por parte del médico de la tripulación.

-¿Y bien?- volvió a preguntar el mayor ante el silencio incómodo que se había formado entre el y la pequeña.

No estaba molesto con ella, era una niña después de todo. Pero casi haber matada al capitán de una tripulación pirata no era algo que se consiguiera fácilmente, menos si se trataba atraves de la intoxicación.

-Sólo utilicé...-guardó silencio un momento tratando de recordar- el bote rojo y las especias.

-Querrás decir la salsa picante y ¿abono?- reprochó Benn, quien en su interior luchaba por no dejar salir las carcajadas que se acumulaban en su ser de sólo pensar en la desgracia que estaba pasando Shanks junto al baño y unas cubetas.

-Yo..le adver-tí al capitán...-susurró apenada, pero era cierto por lo que el remordimiento no se vio reflejado en sus ojos oscuros.

La pequeña al no tener muchas cosas que hacer -mas que limpiar la cubierta por las mañanas y recoger las toallas en la enfermería- pasaba día y noche tras el pelirrojo, hasta que un día, en una fiesta que se celebraba en el barco, consumió por error una de las botellas de Sake del hombre y terminó ebria cayéndose desde la cofa -y siendo atrapada por Rockstar- hasta terminar dormida entre las redes para pescar.

Por tal razón, Shanks le recomendó buscar algún pasatiempo, y ella, sin estar acostumbrada a hacer algo más que leer se inclinó por lo más sencillo - a su parecer en aquel momento-, la cocina. Puesto que el entrenamiento propuesto por Yasopp era algo con lo que ella no se quería enfretar, odiaba la violencia y las peleas, era una pensadora después de todo, no una guerrera. Y aunque nunca antes hubiese cocinado, su estancia en aquel lugar le demostró el voraz apetito que poseía el capitán, así que gustosa se propuso a prepararle algo.

Claro que las primeras veces no siempre resultaban como uno esperaba, por lo que al intentar preparar unos onigiri, utilizó demasiada sal, pimienta y salsa picante, además de otras cosas que encontró por allí. Al terminar, en nada se asemejaba a su plan inicial, por lo que se negó a dárselo al mayor, quien siendo comprensivo había dicho:

 _"- Quizá su apariencia no sea la mejor, pero estoy seguro de que está sabroso."_

Para luego huir al baño corriendo como si lo persiguiese el diablo.

Benn la miró severamente una última vez antes de sonreír, para sorpresa de la niña, de manera cariñosa. Extendió su mano hacia ella en clara señal de invitación.

-Ven, vamos a hornearle al capitán un pastel para que se mejore- comentó con malicia mientras la pequeña lo alcanzaba y salían del lugar.

* * *

El capitán de los Piratas del Pelirrojo se acercó a donde la pequeña niña que había recogido algunos días atrás, jugaba con una espada que era más grande que ella, la cual arrastraba de forma circular a su alrededor dejando pequeñas líneas en el piso reluciente de madera de su barco. Miró preocupado hacia los lados, si Benn se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos le mataría por ser un descuidado y mal criador de la niña, pero ni siquiera un pirata como el tenía el corazón para decirle no o regañar a esos ojos oscuros que guardaban tanto sufrimiento por dentro. Desde el primer día en que se encontró con ellos se hizo la promesa de que mientras estuviera a su alcance, el la cuidaria, y no habría ningún otro recuerdo triste escondido en su mirada. Jamás nadie volvería a hacerle daño.

 ** _Que equivocado estaba._**

Al notar que nadie se encontraba cerca para delatarlo por su falta de disciplina con para la niña, comenzó a caminar en su dirección con la mayor discreción posible. Tenía un poco de curiosidad por lo que la pequeña estaba haciendo.

-¿Te callaras si hago esto entonces?-las palabras que salieron de la boca de Ler dejaron al pirata estupefacto, deteniendo sus pasos a unos cuantos metros de ella.

Echó otro vistazo a su alrededor y nuevamente no encontró a nadie, por lo que la niña parecia haberse vuelto loca por fin mientras hablaba ella sola, pero su rostro moreno que debería verse infantil, estaba totalmente serio, como si aquella situación realmente se tratase de vida o muerte.

La miró por última vez y decidió dejarla tranquila con el objeto afilado que fácilmente podría matarla, y con las alucinaciones que parecían manifestarse en su extraña mente, ya luego hablaría con ella, pero prefería no estar en el lugar de los hechos si alguien llegaba a encontrar a la pequeña en acción.

Ler fruncio el ceño aún más molesta que antes. Estaba cansada de escuchar el llamado de una voz que le pedía volver a casa, y no de una manera muy educada.

Cuando solía pararse al borde de la Tierra Santa, podía escuchar el susurro del mar con su nombre en forma del viento que rozaba su piel, y de una u otra forma le hacía sentir tranquila, permitiéndole creer que pertenecia a alguna parte del vasto mundo, y que en un lugar del mismo, existía alguien que estaba esperando por verla regresar, o que necesitaba con ansias conocerla.

Así se sentía en las alturas, muy lejos del océano que ahora surcaba.

Pero desde que había caído al mar, siempre que cerraba los ojos para dormir, tenía sueños extraños y recurrentes, que muchas veces eran acompañados por una voz profunda, que le había sentirse atraída por las órdenes y los deseos que expresaba, aunque no fuese muy amable con ella a decir verdad.

Pero la voz no la dejaba, y cada día reclamaba nuevamente su presencia al lado de el -Porque era una voz masculina-, aunque dudaba mucho que las intenciones tras estas peticiones fuesen buenas. Tal vez la vida se empeñaria eternamente en no dejarla en paz, y le había permitido salir de un calvario para entrar a otro.

Apretó las manos al rededor de la espada cuando la voz irrumpió en su mente una vez más, su cuerpo frágil y pequeño reaccionaba de una manera instantánea ante ella, y las sensaciones de vergüenza e impotencia se hacían presentes dentro de su ser. Trataba de esconderse cada vez que pasaba, y corría por todo el barco tapando su rostro, juntando sus rodillas a su pecho para no ocupar demasiado espacio entre las sombras, pero el sonido de reclamo se hacia más fuerte, y ni conteniendo la respiración, silenciandose por largo tiempo, o permaneciendo estática bajo su cama podía huir. Muchas veces creía que el latido de su corazón la delataba, el cual parecía salirsele del pecho y buscar al dueño de la voz.  
Golpeaba una y otra vez su interior, como una fiera enjaulada que sabía cual era su lugar, y que ese no era allí.

Por eso se encontraba arrastrando el peso de un arma que no sabía ocupar, creando una especie de barrera que le había sido explicada con anterioridad. Un círculo, había dicho. Pero aquella figura no lucía en nada a las marcas redondas que se suponía, debía crear.

 _"Siempre fuiste una idiota, Leriana"._

-¡Cállate- gritó la niña explotando con desesperación, se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, dejando caer la pesada espada a sus pies, generando un sonido sordo que junto a sus gritos alerto a parte de la tripulación-¡Cállate!

Por un momento sintió que algo estallaba dentro de si misma, y como las barreras que había creado desde que tenía conciencia se rompían. Nunca nada le había dolido tanto como el sonido de aquella voz diciendo ese nombre. Se sentían como mil cuchillos ardientes siendo clavados en su corazón, por lo que todo su cuerpo, atraves de sus venas, se encendió, quemandole por dentro.  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir inevitablemente de sus ojos, de sus manos la sangre generada de la presión de las uñas contra sus palmas comenzó a brotar, la cabeza le palpitaba y lo único que veía con claridad era el brillo de la espada.

Shanks apareció en menos de un segundo a su lado, pero la pequeña lo apartó gritando nuevamente incoherencias y agachandose para tomar la espada tirada en el suelo. El hombre la tomó , esta vez con seriedad y la alejó del objeto al que ella se aferró provocándole cortes en sus pequeñas manos. Molesto y preocupado tiró de ella hasta que soltó la espada y pareció calmarse en su hombro.

Maldita loca, pensaron todos los tripulantes que se acercaron a ver el espectáculo.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos con frustración, desde que conocieron a esa niña, sólo podían afirmar una cosa acerca de ella, la cual no parecía ninguna mentira. Era lo único que todos y cada uno de los hombres dentro del barco creían, ella tenía un problema.

Más bien, era un problema.

Por lo que mientras la cargaba hacia la habitación que le había sido asignada junto a él -que antes era de Benn, pero que habia sido cedida amablemente por el hombre de cabello negro al escuchar las quejas de los demás por los gritos de la pequeña, siendo una manera de castigar a su capitán - decidió que ella se iría en la siguiente isla.

Después de todo, el East Blue era un lugar tan seguro para vivir como para navegar, y aunque su interior clamara a gritos cuidar a la niña, el no podía hacerlo. Era un pirata, no una niñera.

Ler lloró mientras el hombre la cargaba, desde que se había librado de sus dragones captores se sentía aún más débil y afectada, como si quien de verdad la perseguía estuviese más cerca.

 **Y lo estaba.**

* * *

-Dawn...- devolvió su vista al mapa que Benn le había extendido, entrecerro los ojos para luego mirar nuevamente hacia adelante- Isla Dawn.

-Exacto, nos encontramos en sus alrededores, en el puerto de Villa Foosha- apuntó el hombre hacia un pequeño punto en el mapa que la niña sostenía.

Algunos tripulantes habían comenzando a bajar desde temprano, cantaban alegres, reían de la emoción y corrían en busca de alcohol. El capitan, era parte de ellos, pero había sido detenido por Lucky Roo para detallar la lista de alimentos que conseguirían para el Red Force.

\- Eso es todo...-dijo Shanks pasando al lado del par que analizaba la locación, reparando en la pequeña que lo miraba con curiosidad. El echó un vistazo al barco, casi no quedaba nadie, sólo ellos tres y algunos que harían guardia, por lo que tomó a su mano derecha de un brazo y se echó a la niña al hombro- ¡vamos a beber!

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiese decir algo, el otro se echó a correr a una velocidad inhumana con Ler sobre el, presionando su estómago con su mano libre para no reír, hasta que frente a el apareció un lugar con las palabras "Party" y "Bar" en grande, así que sin dudarlo entró.

Ler quería vomitar, pero guardo silencio mientras las puertas se abrían a su paso, y el capitán la bajaba al suelo donde se tambaleó, sus rodillas fallaron y se dio de bruces contra el piso, mientras, un niño de su edad entraba en el lugar, tropezando con el cuerpo tirado, y cayendo sobre ella.

 **Así las risas comenzaron cuando su corazón se detuvo.**


	6. Escena 5: Cuando las olas tienen voz

La Guerra ha terminado y un nuevo Gobierno ha sido instaurado en el Universo de One Piece, por ello, los sobrevivientes de la Antigua Era que combatieron a favor de la libertad y la justicia a través de su oposición a la tiranía del pasado tienen una nueva oportunidad, los Juicios del Nuevo Mundo. Algunos se entregaron de manera pacífica, dispuestos a integrarse normalmente a la nueva sociedad.

Es así como cuentan sus historias y son juzgados bajo la franca bandera de la justicia y la verdad, entre ellos Ler, que guarda tras de si más que una historia, y está decidida a contarla...

Historia alternativa de amor en el universo de One Piece, con nuevos personajes, drama, lenguaje obsceno, escenas sexuales fuertes , tortura y de alto contenido violento. Pero que tras todo esto, sigue siendo de amor, ¿Te atreves a leer el guión de esta historia?

* * *

 **Acto I: Infancia (Purgatorio)**

 **Escena 5: Cuando las olas tienen voz.**

El grito que ambos soltaron ante el golpe imprevisto de sus cuerpos fue lo suficientemente divertido - _al menos para la alcoholizada tripulación-_ como para llamar la atención del capitán, a quien tras el escándalo que había realizado tan sólo unos días atrás, no quería molestar de ninguna manera.

La paciencia que el hombre pelirrojo tenía con ella era algo que su mente dañada y desconfiada no podía entender. Casi lo había envenenado, le hizo saltar al mar por ella por lo menos tres veces, y muchas veces corría a buscarlo al lugar en donde se encontrará, sin importar la situación, el ambiente o el peligro que podría considerarse su presencia, sólo para esconderse en los cálidos brazos del pirata. Quién, se suponía, debía ser una bestia cruel, sin piedad o empatía alguna con aquellos que le rodeaban, entonces, ¿Por qué razón, ninguno de los que le acompañaban le tenía un ápice de temor como persona?

No podía negar que a lo largo de su viaje, a sus oídos habían llegado distintos comentarios nocivos acerca de la credibilidad de la imagen que ella tenía de Shanks, cada uno peor que el anterior.

Eso era siempre que el llegaba a un lugar donde su presencia hasta el arrivo de la Red Force en los puertos, había sido absoluta y exclusivamente mediante carteles con recompensas, maldiciones llenas de odio y resentimiento de marines y piratas novatos que por distintas razones se toparon con el pelirrojo en el Nuevo Mundo, y probablemente le hicieron enojar.

Así que se sentía contrariada, con las emociones desbordantes de su corazón, que afortunadamente tenían demasiados problemas para salir de su boca con claridad. Por eso, el único agradecimiento que muchas veces podía darle a su anti-héroe favorito _-pues, no conocía a ningún otro-_ era una mirada llena de admiración, con los ojos brillantes que causaba la burla de muchos de los nakamas del hombre, pues en ellos sólo veían reflejados amor.

¿Se había enamorado ella de aquel hombre que saltó al mar un día al verla caer? Lo más probable es que si.

Pero sabía que se trataba de algo infantil y efímero, que con el tiempo y las personas, iría disminuyendo considerablemente hasta que un día, podría mirarlo directamente a la cara sin que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas por la vergüenza o la incontenible emoción de ser libre, y poder disfrutar de su libertad junto a él.

Pero tras el incidente de la espada sobre la cubierta del barco, en el cual, prácticamente había enloquecido de una manera inexplicable para todos aquellos que presenciaron la extraña escena que se desarrollaba, aunque para ella, en su interior, era una batalla. El la había dejado dormir unas horas cuando el llanto y la ansiedad por salir corriendo a algún lugar donde ni siquiera el sol podría encontrarla, le habia dejado exhausta, además de la pérdida de sangre por las heridas en su manos, que contrario a la última vez en que había salido lastimada de manera similar, no habían sanado o mejorado de ninguna forma, por lo que tuvieron que tratarla, vendarla, e incluso atarla a su cama -esto último, por precaución y sugerencia de Rockstar -.  
Y cuando despertó unas cuantas horas después, que al capitán le pareció más una eternidad que simples minutos acumulados, el estaba allí, mirándola con tantas preguntas que ni siquiera podía abrir la boca para hablar, porque todas ellas se acumulaban dentro de su garganta y amenazaban con salir a buscar aire en forma de reproche.

Pero el no quería asustarla o herirla de alguna manera en la que ningún doctor podría curarla.

Ella fue la primera en apartar la vista, dándose cuenta de la proximidad -inocente- del pirata, que se encontraba sentado a orillas de la cama. Quiso cubrir con sus manos el ardor repentino que cubrió sus mejillas, y taparle las orejas al capitán, porque su corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte, que toda la tripulación podía escucharle. Al menos así lo sentía ella, sin embargo, un tirón la detuvo de su avance.

Fijó sus ojos oscuros en las cuerdas que rodeaban todo la extensión de la cama, cubriendo a la vez su cuerpo, impiendole moverse algún centímetro fuera. Shanks le sonrió al ver la palpable confunsion que se extendía por el rostro de ella, pero seguía sin saber donde comenzar exactamente : -¿Capitán?

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué es-estoy at-ada?

El se aclaró la garganta.- Precaución, Ler. No estábamos seguros de como ibas a reaccionar al despertar.

-¿Us-ted...- trato de tomar el aire suficiente para no sonar como una estúpida, aquello requería seriedad- también lo pen-só?

Alzó las cejas dudoso , sin saber a lo que la pequeña se refería exactamente, pues tenía muchas cosas que pensar, ella continuó hablando: -Que me vol-vi loca, to-todos decían eso cu-uando me fui.

-No, Ler, no pensé que te hubieses vuelto loca. Te vi volverte loca - la visible reacción del cuerpo de la pequeña no le agradó, parecía mucho más tranquila antes- hablabas sola, dibujabas cosas en la cubiera del barco con una espada- de repente, recordar terminó por alterarle a el-¡Te hacías daño, maldita sea! . Dime, ¿Que puedo pensar?

Le hablaba como a un adulto, la cuestionaba como un adulto, estaba tratandola con seriedad y de alguna manera, sentimentalismo .

No actuaba sutilmente con ella, había sido directo y Ler no sabía si hubiese preferido el tacto y paciencia que había tenido siempre con ella, o la agresividad franca que estaba presenciando.

Tragó grueso, sin saber muy bien como contestar, pero la mirada inquisitiva del mayor le obligó a explicarlo: -Una voz...- ¿A donde se encontraba su tartamudez ahora? - des-de que caí al mar, me per-sigue. La ignore por varios días, me escondi de el...- porque era un hombre quien la llamaba- por-que me sona-ba a muerte, pero siempre me en-con-traba.

Shanks miró al techo con frustración, no sabía que tan perturbada estaba esa pequeña al recogerla aquel día, pero probablemente ni siquiera sus promesas e intentos de hacerla sentir cómoda y aceptada podrían alejarle de los demonios que había traído consigo desde la Tierra Santa. ¿Cuánto daño le habían hecho a esa niña triste?

\- ¿La voz te pidió que hicieras eso?

\- Sugirió que me ente...- cerró la boca al no recordar como pronunciar esa palabra.

-¿Ente...?- pregunto el.

-Cubrir-me de tierra, viva.

La miro preocupado: - ¿Enterrar?

-¡Eso! - le brillaron los ojos, sin importar lo perturbador que aquello podía sonar- sugi-rió que me ent-errara viva, que sal-tara de un campa-nario a la cal-le...Que muri-era, pero no en el mar, no en...En el agua.

La mente del pelirrojo trataba de procesar todo con rapidez, pero nunca se está correctamente preparado para tratar de ayudar a una chiquilla que escucha voces, Y que además, le exigen verla muerta.

\- Y soñaba...- siguió hablando ella- muertes, vi-das y...- se sonrojó.

-¿Y?- murmuró Shanks, sin saber que esperar. Ella guardo silencio, avergonzada, tratando de mover sus piernas bajo la presión de las cuerdas.

El dirigió su vista hacia el lugar, viendo como la niña se removia incómoda, tratando de juntar sus piernas, con sus manos moviéndose como las aletas de un pez fuera del agua. Regreso su vista a al rostro de Ler, la vio roja y esquiva, por lo que posó una mano en su frente, preocupado, logrando que ambos saltarán, ella como podía bajo las cuerdas por las sensaciones que guardaba en su interior. Y el, por la alta temperatura que se extendía sobre su piel. ¿Acaso...? El negó con la cabeza, tan solo era una niña.

-¿Y?- volvió a preguntar curioso.

Ler cerró los ojos, sin la más mínima disposición de mirarlo ante sus sucias confesiones, nada oportunas para alguien de su edad: - se-xo.

Esperando la carcajada del capitán, la niña se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, pero tras un largo silencio incómodo, decidió abrirlos, encontrándose a un Shanks evidentemente molestó, la seriedad en su rostro era increíble.

-¿Sabes que es sexo?- preguntó. La voz masculina sonó firme, amenazante, ella asintió - ¿La voz te pedía sexo?

Ella se alarmó, suprimiendo todos los impulsos estúpidos que se habían apoderado de su cuerpo, pues, sospechaba hacia donde se dirigía el hombre: -No, so-lo...So-lo...Soñaba.

Shanks estaba furioso, considerando las miles de razones por las que una niña tan pequeña podría saber de sexo, y además, soñar acerca de lo que eso requería.

Si ella tenía tantos traumas provenientes de su pasado, producto de la relación que llevaba con su padre, aquella voz, aquellos pensamientos y reacciones le daban a entender muchas cosas que el no quería pensar, que incluso le dolían. Por que sólo era una niña, sólo es una niña.

-¿ Tu padre...- la pregunta quedó en el aire cuando ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Su-pongo que te-nia inte-nciones. Pero la voz, esa voz...No era el, es al-guien que me bus-ca, Pero yo des-conoz-co.

Si buscaba hacerlo sentir tranquilo, no logró mucho con aquellas palabras, sin embargo, el decidió que era suficiente, por lo que se levantó y camino hacia la puerta para dejarla sola: -Ler.

Alzó la cabeza, mirándolo marcharse con los hombros tensos y el rostro marcado por los sentimientos aglutinados dentro de si.

-Nadie va a venir por ti, voy a protegerte.

Por ello la cuidaba, evitaba dejarla sola, y siempre acudía en un instante cuando se encontraba en problemas.

Y se negaba a que está vez fuera igual. Por lo que al encontrarse debajo del cuerpo del otro infante, sus miradas se cruzaron . El ofreciendo su intervención, ella negandola, podía con eso.

Shanks suspiró, no le gustaba nada estar tras de ella, no quería que se acostumbrarse a su presencia, pero siempre que tenía la oportunidad de alejarse, algo le pedía permanecer.

Sin embargo, aquel niño, aquellos ojos decididos, y esa sonrisa emocionada, le hicieron saber que Ler estaba lista para apañarselas sola.

" _En el mar, el sonido de los buques de guerra surcando el horizonte, que a estas alturas, no se encontraba tan lejano, comenzó a tomar fuerza en el templo sagrado en donde ella se encontraba. Alzó su cabeza y fijó su vista hacia el punto en donde se juntaba el rugir de los cañones con el de las olas, al mismo tiempo, el busto de quien un día fuera conocido como la forma humana del dios de los océanos, Poseidón, cayó frente a ella, estrellándose estrepitosamente contra el frío piso en donde se encontraba arrodillada y rompiéndose de manera instantánea en cientos de pedazos._

 _Su cuerpo entero se tenso, mientras una lágrima solitaria y silenciosa recorría con lentitud sus mejillas sonrojadas por la furia y desesperación que guardaba dentro de su ser._

 _¿A donde estaba Poseidón ahora?_

 _Una guerrera como ella no podía quedarse en aquella posición, dejando que los enemigos con su grito de guerra aplastaran su historia y la tierra en la que las personas a quienes amaba vivían. Y aún así, cuando una larga flota de barcos de guerra aparecieron frente a sus ojos en la lejanía, ella se inclinó y rezó a los dioses por perdón y auxilio, pues sabía que aquello no era una invasión o simplemente un ataque. Era un exterminio._

 _Sin dudar ningún instante, las balas y los cañones apuntaron sin mesura alguna a todo aquello que encontraron delante durante su camino, aunque estos sólo fueran puestos de vigilancia que desde hace algún tiempo, nadie ocupaba._

 _Pero, al aproximarse al templo, las perspectiva no cambió, y los ataques tomaron mayor agresividad, revelando la decisión de acabar con todo aquello que significará algo o demostrará la existencia de su Reino._

 _Cobardes, se dijo en su interior, sin dejar de rezar, pero sabía con todo su corazón, que nada ni nadie vendría por ella a salvarla, a impedir la destrucción total de la tierra a la que había jugado proteger, a la que había sido entregada como una Guardiana desde su nacimiento, hasta su muerte. Se rió por lo bajo sarcasticamente, casi con temor de que alguien pudiese escucharla, pero con ganas de gozar lo irónica que se había tornado la situación, pues nunca había estado tan cerca de terminar su misión de vida como ahora, cuando su corazón danzante se encontraba seguro únicamente de que iba a dejar de latir pronto.Y que no tendría el tiempo o las fuerzas suficientes para que su sacrificio fuese considerado un éxito._

 _Sus enemigos hicieron sonar nuevamente el odio y la envidia que les había embarcado hacia la necesaria destrucción de lo que consideraban un problema potencial, por lo que, con las rodillas rojas, y los puños apretados, se irguio en toda su altura, encaminandose hacia el frente del lugar, encarando directamente a los ataques y el humo que venía en su dirección._

 _Tomó uno de los pedazos rotos del bello rostro esculpido en mármol de Julián -como solían llamarle los mortales- y respiró profundamente. Calculo la distancia de la flota, había por lo menos 100 embarcaciones distintas, acercándose para rodear todos los alrededores del Reino, que , pasando el templo marino, se encontraba a menos de una hora"._

* * *

 **Aviso: He dedicido reducir el nombre de la historia, pues, la primera parte de ella casi no se centra en la relación de Ace y Ler, si no más bien, en su infancia y el crecimiento de ambos, con ciertos sucesos que les llevarán a encontrarse. Luego viene su parte, la de Luffy y así...No diré más, pero espero en verdad que puedan comprender y que les guste esta historia.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**


	7. Escena 6: El cielo y el mar

La Guerra ha terminado y un nuevo Gobierno ha sido instaurado en el Universo de One Piece, por ello, los sobrevivientes de la Antigua Era que combatieron a favor de la libertad y la justicia a través de su oposición a la tiranía del pasado tienen una nueva oportunidad, los Juicios del Nuevo Mundo. Algunos se entregaron de manera pacífica, dispuestos a integrarse normalmente a la nueva sociedad.

Es así como cuentan sus historias y son juzgados bajo la franca bandera de la justicia y la verdad, entre ellos Ler, que guarda tras de si más que una historia, y está decidida a contarla...

Historia alternativa de amor en el universo de One Piece, con nuevos personajes, drama, lenguaje obsceno, escenas sexuales fuertes , tortura y de alto contenido violento. Pero que tras todo esto, sigue siendo de amor, ¿Te atreves a leer el guión de esta historia?

* * *

 **Acto I: Infancia (Purgatorio)**

 **Escena 5: El reencuentro del cielo y el mar**

Los ojos curiosos e inocentes del niño moreno se agrandaron en su dirección con confusión. Tal vez el también sintió el repentino movimiento interno dé su corazón desesperado, o simplemente su rostro contraído por la extrañeza le delataba, ella también alzó la mirada y la sostuvo en contra de la del chico. Su oscuridad era tan opuesta al mar de emociones y la sensación de paz que le brindaron.

Pero en un instante, todo se redujo a un golpe repentino de imágenes en su cabeza, como los primeros recuerdos de su vida, con la diferencia de que estos le hicieron sentir una vergüenza pura, sus mejillas se encendieron y su cuerpo, no acostumbrado a tales sensaciones, tambien lo hizo. Apretó sus piernas y lo empujó un poco, pero el peso del niño era mayor que el suyo por lo que el otro no se movió.

 _" -Esta podría ser la última vez...-las respiraciones de ambos se confundían al tener sus frentes unidas, cada una perlada con un poco de sudor por el continuo movimiento de sus cuerpos._

 _De otra manera, habría sido imposible para la chica besar al joven que se encontraba de pie frente a ella, pues este le sacaba más de una cabeza, pero sus piernas firmemente aferradas a la cadera desnuda del moreno, le permitían tener un acceso privilegiado a sus labios exigentes, capaces de devorar su cuerpo y alma sin vergüenza o cobardía._

 _-Nunca lo es- respondió el chico tras un silencio, empujando suavemente a su acompañante contra la pared_ , _tomando sus piernas con mayor firmeza y acercandola más así mismo, mientras suspiros de placer salían de sus bocas._

 _-Pero debería...-repuso la joven ahogando un grito, creyendo perder la fuerza cuando una embestida rápida la alcanzó y sus manos se juntaron tras el cuello del hombre, tratando de mantenerse en la misma posición cuando su espalda golpeaba una y otra vez con la fría pared._

 _El joven buscó el cuello de la chica, dejando tras de si un rastro de besos y mordidas que no eran nada amorosas, si no posesivas y demandantes. Abrió más las piernas de su amante y aumento la velocidad en el que su cuerpos se golpeaban, cerró los ojos mientras sentía como el interior de la chica se contraia alrededor de la dureza que invadía sus piernas, ella se aferró a su cabello con desesperación, el la miro con la promesa de no dejarla caer._

 _-Ah...-la mano del chico se estrelló contra la pared, hundiendo la estructura un poco, el cansancio y la desesperación por la cercanía del otro les hacía querer gritar como locos y olvidarse de todo, pero aún lo sentían, no estaban solos._

 _-Déjate llevar- rogó la voz masculina cuando se sintió endurecer cada vez más, viéndose atrapado en la chica , con mayor dificultad para entrar y salir de ella, pero aumentando el placer y la intensidad._

 _Buscaron sus bocas como si no hubiese mañana, deseando quedarse con una parte del otro para la eternidad._

 _Luces comenzaron a centellar frente a los ojos de la chica, las rodillas comenzaron a fallarle y se sentía caer en el abismo del placer. El, por su parte, apretó los dientes para evitar gritar su nombre cuando se sintió explotar_ _y entre gruñidos, se acercó al oido de ella exigiéndole que le mirara._

 _Ella dudo, solo unos segundos, para luego gritar maravillada. Sus ojos. Nunca se detuvo a pensar en lo bonitos que eran sus ojos hasta aquel instante en que lo miró, con la intensidad desbordante que le golpeó el cuerpo y el corazón. Por ello le fue inevitable no apartar su mirada, tratando de alejarse del ardor y sentimientos que le provocaban , que en su estómago reaccionaba como un remolino devastador, que acababa con todo a su paso y empezaba a extenderse hasta sus piernas._

 _-Dios-susurró, con la vista nublada, perdiéndose en la oscuridad divina del cielo, donde los dioses probablemente se regocijaban de su debilidad, burlándose de las fuerzas que había perdido tratando de aferrarse a los hombros del moreno al sentirse caer, al dejarse llevar._

 _Pero ni siquiera el cielo nocturno podía compararse con sus ojos. Ellos eran más brillantes que las estrellas curiosas que salían a verlos a un sólo compás, eran más profundos e inmesos que cualquier infinito universo, porque eran todo un universo guardado en pequeñas esferas negras, que parecian haber sido escogidas para conjugar en su rostro la perfección. Irresumible, inenarrable. Nunca había sentido la necesidad absurda que sentía ahora, de comprender lo que increíble significaba realmente, pero quizá, era la única palabra que, aunque de lejos, podría describirle._

 _El era increíble._

 _La puerta se abrió, y la espalda del moreno se tensó, abrazando de manera protectora a la chica para tapar su desnudez. Aunque era inevitable no darse cuenta que estaba pasando en aquella habitación...Sagrada._

 _-Urano va a volverse loco si no vuelven- la chica extendió un poco su cuello en contra de la voluntad de la firme roca que le protegía, fijándose en la presencia de la persona que habia detenido por un instante el latido de su corazón, era el guardián de aquel templo._

 _La mirada del joven recien llegado se conectó con la de la chica, y el prosiguió con su discurso:_

 _-Pero no le he dicho que se encuentran fornicando. "_

Era la misma mirada, los mismos ojos que la habían atravesado en su recuerdo estaban frente a ella, reflejados en un rostro infatil con la dificultad para procesar todo lo que su mente había conseguido conocer en aquel instante en que se habían chocado.

El tiempo pareció detenerse y la tensión, junto con el resentimiento alertaron al Capitán.

Shanks regresó corriendo a la entrada, dejando su botella de sake recién servida -más bien, que había sido arrebatada a uno de sus tripulantes- al ver que el pequeño engendro que les había acompañado durante su viaje se encontraba tirado sobre el suelo del bar, debajo de otro cuerpo pequeño que la miraba con curiosidad.

La situación se había tornado tan incómoda entre ambos infantes, que de haberse tratado de un adulto y no de un niño , le habría apartado a los golpes de la pequeña, pero al no considerar al chiquillo como un peligro, tomó a cada uno por el brazo y los levantó de un tirón.

Examinó a la pequeña, recordando su platica anterior. Negó con la cabeza, la batalla en su inteior había sido ganada por la libertad que anhelaban los ojos de ella.

-¡Que tonta!- exclamó el niño mientras se agarraba el estomago y se echaba a reír con fuerza frente al rostro de la niña, olvidando el mal trago que acaban de pasar.

-Creo que...Me has roto el brazo- ella acusó al pirata con resentimiento al sentir su pequeña extremidad un poco extraña e ignoró el insulto del niño, pues este definitivamente no daba señales de inteligencia.

-Shahahahahaha- rió también el hombre, y como de costumbre, le dio una palmada en el hombro que la mando hacía adelante, golpeandose nuevamente con el chico que no dejaba de reír.

El sudor se acumuló en la frente de ella, mientras consideraba el panorama y la clase de personas con las que fue a parar, tal vez no era la mejor idea que una niña de cinco años conviviera con el montón de hombres demasiado bruscos y fuertes para tratar con alguien mas, pero todos eran buenas personas, por lo que negó con la cabeza cuando la duda y vergüenza se hicieron presentes en su cabeza, de la misma manera, alejó los pensamientos sucios que se habían formado en su mente cuando miró por primera vez al niño.

Era muy pequeña para haber practicado alguna actividad sexual, pero lo suficientemente grande para saber de que se trataba, por lo que estaba absolutamente segura que la corriente de calor que había sentido un instante al "recordar" era algo normal, pero no saber porque le había ocurrido en aquel momento la tenía un poco preocupada.

Ler empezaba a dudar de su cordura, probablemente los piratas con quienes viajaba habían acabado con lo poco que quedaba de ella tras su salida victoriosa -que solo ella calificaria de esa manera- de la Tierra Santa.

-Oye...- el niño la empujó nuevamente hacia Shanks, que se alejaba en dirección al sake de manera despreocupada al considerar que los pequeños podían manejar correctamente la situación- ¡ Deja de empujarme !

A Ler pareció poseerla una fuerza sobre humana, además de la ira y el desconcierto, llevándola a devolverle el empujón al pequeño que la acusaba sin fundamento alguno. Su sentido de justicia, el cual había desarrollado tras tantos años de maltrato y sufrimiento por los que había pasado, y los cuales había presenciado, anhelaba salir finalmente, pedía a gritos que como ella, le dejasen ser libre. Así que se paró frente a su acusador , con el rostro serio y lista para defenderse de cualquier ataque injustificado hacia su pequeña persona.

\- ¡Yo no te...He empujado!- apuntó, colocando sus manos en su cintura- te has caído tu solito.

-¡No me habría caído si no hubieses estado tirada en el suelo!- respondió el, cruzandose de brazos y mirando a la niña como un enemigo potencial.

\- No te habrías caído si...te fijaras un poco más...al ca-minar.

Los mayores miraban la escena con diversión, alternando su vista entre las graciosas acusaciones del niño y la ira desmedida de la niña, quienes trataban de intimidar al otro sin ningún éxito. El capitán por su parte, reía con la joven dueña del bar, considerando aquel momento como adorable y predecible al tratarse de chiquillos. Incluso podria decirse que si había preocupación en su pecho era por el niño, pues, la salud mental de Ler era dudosa.

\- ¡Ni siquiera puedes hablar!- rabió el niño empujando a su contrincante otra vez, sin saber que había encendido una parte en ella que no debía tocar.

Violencia. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de actuar de manera violenta contra alguien, y tampoco es que hubiese una posibilidad de defenderse de algún atacante, pues encerrada entre las paredes lujosas de su residencia, no existía nadie que pudiese hacerle daño. O al menos eso se suponía, ya que aquel quien debía protegerla de todo lo malo, era su verdugo también, quien nunca permitió ni siquiera una mirada con un destello de desafío.

Sabía como manipularla. Su mente brillante había sido entrenada únicamente con libros y fantasías, por lo que en el mundo real, todas aquellas acciones que golpeaban su cabeza como una solución a lo imposible, en nada podían ayudarla, y en muchas ocasiones sólo las empeoraba, por lo que incluso cuando creía tener un poco de libre albedrío, de voluntad propia, sabía que su padre la había empujado a tomar tal camino o decisión.

Era una muñeca débil, fácil de quebrar, lo sabía en aquel entonces y lo recordó en ese momento. Porque las palabras del niño le dolieron, actuaron como una bofetada en su rostro que la obligaba a reaccionar, pero tenía miedo.

Instintivamente se tocó su cabello corto desordenado y recordó aquel día en donde pudo escapar, cuando le arrebataron lo único que ella conservaba como su escencia, algo que cada noche antes de dormir, sentada frente al espejo, le recordaba que la figura ante sus ojos era ella, que nadie había robado su piel. Ese día cuando se había arrastrado en el suelo del lugar que debería haber pisado orgullosamente, pero del que tuvo que huir con cortadas en su cuerpo y en sus manos, dándose cuenta que incluso en aquel momento que creía haber alcanzado la libertad, su padre era el que había creado las condiciones necesarias para que pasase.

Pero ya no estaba allí, ya no había nadie que le detuviera de decir todo lo que pasaba por su mente, de actuar como sus heroínas o los villanos en sus novelas, de correr como una niña, porque era una niña, pero se le había negado el derecho a serlo.

Por lo que, como predijo, nadie la detuvo cuando saltó hecha una furia sobre el pequeño, lanzandolo al piso nuevamente. Y este, al verse atacado -y por una niña que lucía mucho más débil que el- la tiró hacia un lado, sentándose sobre ella a modo de victoria.

Yasopp dudó un instante si era prudente o no acercarse para ayudar a Ler, que se había visto sometida en un instante por el chico debido a su torpeza y conocimientos nulos en la pelea, con un poco de resentimiento deseó que la pequeña hubiese seguido su consejo de entrenar, pero al parecer, ya era tarde. Así que se levantó dispuesto a separarlos, porque tampoco quería tener que lidiar con el malhumor de la inesperada faceta de madre responsable que Benn Beckman había adquirido con la niña.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, hasta que soprendido, regreso sobre sus pasos con resignación y las ganas de ayudar a la pequeña por los suelos.

Ler le había dado un puñetazo en la cara al niño, sacandolo de encima instantáneamente.

-Bru-to- dijo la chica cuando el otro se impulsó nuevamente hacia ella, pero tropezó antes de golpearla.

-¡Loca!- respondió el, estirando su puño hacia ella en segunda ocasión, logrando darle en su mejilla. Ella apretó los labios.

La dueña del bar se alarmó, y temiendo por el bienestar de ambos chiquillos, se dispuso a cruzar la barra para detener la ridícula pelea y evitar que ambos saliesen más golpeados de lo que ya estaban, ya que ninguno quería rendirse, porque la chiquilla no era ninguna cobarde para echarse atrás contra un niño que en nada parecía importarle si su contrincante tenía bolas o no.

-Así que te llamas Makino, ¿Eh?- la joven volteó su rostro preocupado en dirección al capitán del grupo de piratas simpáticos que se encontraban celebrando en su bar.

-Si señor- respondió asintiendo mientras se acercaba a la pequeña puerta para salir, pero el hombre la tomó de la mano con suavidad y le sonrió.

No podía negar que era alguien atractivo, y el rojo característico de su cabello le daba un aire muy distinto al de los piratas con los que había tenido la desgracia de tratar -hasta ahora-, por lo que sonrojada, apartó la mirada y se detuvo en su andar.

\- Otra botella por favor, Makino-san- pidió con voz amable y un toque de picardía escondida.

La peliverde echó otro vistazo a la situación, viéndose envuelta en un mar de emociones contrariadas al observar como el pequeño se lanzaba sobre el estomago de la niña, dejándole sin aire un instante, mientras ella extendía su codo derecho y lo enterraba en el rostro de el.

-Pero...- la angustia brilló en sus ojos e hizo amago de deshacer el agarre del pelirrojo, pero este le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora, como si dijera con sus ojos que todo estaría bien entre ellos. Así que aceptó.

No es que a Shanks no le preocupase el estado de la pequeña, pero había llegado a conocerla tanto, que reconocía la necesidad en sus grandes ojos por tener un amigo. Por vivir. Y con ello no se refería a las pláticas educativas e inteliectuales con Benn, o a las risas descontroladas y las comidas con Lucky Roo. Ni siquiera los momentos de melancolía y emoción que había compartido con el experto tirador de la tripulación. No.

Sabía que ella consideraba amigos a todos aquellos quienes la habían rodeado durante la última semana, pero no era correcto para alguien tan joven escuchar las aventuras de un grupo de adultos que estaban más que dispuestos a contarlas, ella debía vivir las suyas propias, y contarselas un día a sus viejos amigos, cuando se juntasen nuevamente.

Ler cerró los ojos con fuerza, las lágrimas amenzaban con salir de sus ojos, pero ella se negaba a que una situación tan vergonzosa pasará frente a los demás. Su corazón se encontraba demasiado acelerado, y sus pulmones simplemente no podían seguir trabajando a un ritmo normal, por lo que estaba costandole una vida entera el levantarse, pero no estaba dispuesta a cederle la victoria al niño.

-¡Ay!- gritó el cuando Ler se montó en sus hombros y le mordió la oreja, desestabilizando al pequeño cuerpo que se encontraba a punto de caer- ¡Bájate!- siguió, mientras se sacaba a la niña de encima y la aventaba al piso.

\- ¡Apuestas, apuestas!- Rockstar recorría alegremente las mesas del bar con unas cuantas bolsas de berries en las manos- ¡Hagan sus apuestas!

-Yo digo que Ler esta a punto de vomitar en el suelo- contestó una voz ofreciendo su dinero al actual director de apuestas en la pelea, la mencionada sin haber escuchado palabra alguna, se inclinó en el suelo, apoyando una mano sobre sus rodillas y tapándose la boca con la otra- ¡Ven! ¡Lo va a hacer!

La niña contuvo las ganas de vomitar, ya que sentía como todo lo que guardaba en su interior, incluyendo algunos órganos y su mismo corazón, se le salían por la boca. Pero al ver como el niño ya no se acercaba a ella, y se posicionaba de manera orgullosa, alzando la barbilla, con la espalda recta y formando una seña victoriosa con su mano izquierda en dirección a la tripulación, hacia el capitán - quien primero miró a los apostadores con un poco de incredulidad , luego a ella con una sonrisa comprensiva, para finalmente dirigir su mirada a un lado, donde negó con la cabeza y regresó a su labor de beber- y por último a Makino.

-Pues ya, ganó el pequeño , suelten el dinero- advirtió Rockstar con un rostro de felicidad, pues el también había apostado a favor del niño ya que la chiquilla no parecía tener ninguna oportunidad contra el, aunque medio bar podría haber jurado que el ganador sería su tripulante temporal.

Renuentes, empezaron a sacar el dinero mientras miraban a la niña con diversión, pues no era algo que se tomasen en serio, ya que se trataba únicamente de un juego de niños, y sabían que la pequeña necesitaba un poco de diversión, algo que calmase el estres que llevaba dentro.

Y es cierto, a ningún pirata le gustaba perder dinero, pero eso no les quitaba la emoción interna que todos estaban teniendo al ver a la niña como una guerrera honorable y ya no tanto como una loca amante de las espadas.

-Ya me lo esperaba, esta como una puta cab...- el hombre que hablaba se calló en un instante cuando una corriente de sake fue a parar a su cara, pues toda la tripulación se encontraba escupiendo el contenido de sus bocas, mientras que los que comían, se atragantaban con sus alimentos.

Ler se había puesto de pie a toda velocidad y se había lanzado en contra del niño, sacándole junto con ella fuera del bar.

Lo había tacleado.

-¿¡Pero que mierda les pasa a estos niños!?- gritó Yasopp corriendo hacia fuera, con la mayor parte de sus nakamas pisandole los pies con curiosidad.

-Otra, por favor - habló Shanks mientras acababa su botella y volteaba en dirección a la salida del bar, donde su tripulación se había amontonado para seguir viendo el espectáculo. El se echó a reír, viendo a la joven que también corría hacia ellos, dejándole sólo.

Acomodó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza despreocupadamente, dirigiéndose al mismo lugar también, mientras los gritos de su tripulación se incrementaban hasta estallar en risas. Cuando llegó, se cruzó de brazos encontrándose con la situacion que esperaba desde que la pequeña pelea empezó.

-Debe-rías ver tu rostro- Ler apuntó al niño cuando el la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo riendo, el vestido que Benn le había comprado recién, estaba roto y sucio por todas partes, mientras que sus rodillas estaban llenas de raspones y polvo, y le costaba mucho moverse por el dolor en sus costillas.

\- ¡El tuyo esa peor!- rió el tambien, ignorando su nariz roja y su ojo derecho que comenzaba a hincharse- además, Makino va a curarme.

-A mi me cura-rá el médico de la tripul-ación.

El niño abrió los ojos sorprendido, admirando la pose triunfal de la chica, y reparando por primera vez en la legión de hombres que se encontraban riendo a sus espaldas, incluso Makino, que tenía una mano sobre su boca para no reír.

-¿Quien eres?- preguntó el con curiosidad, con su mente siendo atravesada por un millón de aventuras fantásticas que el creía, la niña había vivido.

-Ler- sonrió, demostrando la perdida de un diente, extendió su mano hacia el, que la miró confundido hasta tomarla con la misma- ¿Y tu?

-Luffy.


	8. Escena 7: Relaciones

La Guerra ha terminado y un nuevo Gobierno ha sido instaurado en el Universo de One Piece, por ello, los sobrevivientes de la Antigua Era que combatieron a favor de la libertad y la justicia a través de su oposición a la tiranía del pasado tienen una nueva oportunidad, los Juicios del Nuevo Mundo. Algunos se entregaron de manera pacífica, dispuestos a integrarse normalmente a la nueva sociedad.

Es así como cuentan sus historias y son juzgados bajo la franca bandera de la justicia y la verdad, entre ellos Ler, que guarda tras de si más que una historia, y está decidida a contarla...

Historia alternativa de amor en el universo de One Piece, con nuevos personajes, drama, lenguaje obsceno, escenas sexuales fuertes , tortura y de alto contenido violento. Pero que tras todo esto, sigue siendo de amor, ¿Te atreves a leer el guión de esta historia?

* * *

 **Acto 1: Infancia (Purgatorio)**

 **Escena 7: Relaciones**

Los ojos del hombre pelirrojo se movían con frustración hacia sus costados. A la izquierda donde se encontraba la pequeña Ler que prefería mirar a Yassop bebiendo junto a Lucky Roo, y a la derecha, donde un Luffy muy concentrado en su bebida, ignoraba que la situación se estuviese tornado tan incómoda.

Por que el estaba incómodo.

Su plan inicial había sido el juntarlos para charlar un rato, convertirlos en buenos amigos y luego, dejar a la niña con el chiquillo a su suerte, así no tendría que preocuparse más por ella.

Y aún así, se encontraba más que preocupado. Sentado entre medio de ambos infantes, no lograba encontrar la manera correcta para que ambos socializacen, pues, Ler era bastante tímida y desconfiada con las personas a quienes no conocía , y aquel pequeño con el que sólo había cruzado unos cuantos puños no era alguien precisamente inteligente o interesado por una chica.

-Ahora la hace de niñera, ¿Eh, Capitán?- se burló alguien que pasó caminando a sus espaldas, el reaccionó con una patada molesta por debajo de la mesa, que fue a parar a una Ler con resentimiento contra el reflejado en la amarga expresión de su rostro.

 _"Habla con el"_ le dijo el hombre con la mirada, sin necesidad que las palabras fuesen expulsadas de su boca pero teniendo la certeza de que ella había entendido.

Ambos eran así. La necesidad por la comprensión y la seguridad les habían impulsado a encontrar una forma diferente para comunicarse. De esa manera, los juegos de miradas entre ellos bastaban para explicarlo todo, aclarar dudas y generar otras sin necesidad que alguien mas se enterase.

No necesitaban nada más que sus ojos para saber lo que el otro decía, lo que necesitaba. Y los ojos de ella le pedían a gritos que la ayudara.

 _"No se que hacer"_ había dicho Ler, con la respiración acelerada y súplica en la mirada, temiendo que la posibilidad de tener un amigo se esfumara tan rápido como los cigarrillos de Benn, ya que, sabía, nunca podría seguirle el ritmo a otro niño de esa manera, después de todo, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar, ver o conocer a otras personas, y menos aún, a niños de la edad de Luffy, o la suya.

Pero había algo en el que a ella le agradaba y no quería rendirse, por lo que dar largas y pedir a Shanks que le invitase a un plato de comida era su única alternativa para retenerlo a su lado.

 _"Yo tampoco"_ contestó el mayor, cruzando sus manos debajo de su barbilla, concentrado, buscando una solución a la batalla interna que había desatado Ler.

 _"Cuentale una historia"_ sugirió ella, apuntando con su cabeza al niño que está vez se atragantaba con un pedazo de carne que antes estaba en el plato del capitán, el lo miró molesto pero sin que ello afectase su buen humor, por lo que miró signficativamente a la pequeña por última vez y se inclinó en dirección al moreno sonriente.

-¿Sabes que son los piratas?- preguntó. El niño abrió su boca, interesado, acercándose más al hombre para escuchar lo que a el le sonaba como una buena aventura.

* * *

Aunque aquella tarde había sido entretenida para ambos niños, y un éxito para Ler en su búsqueda por la amistad y la sensación de pertenencia a algún lugar, ella se encontraba pensativa, alejada, como si Shanks no caminase junto a nada más que el viento nocturno y el rugir de las olas en el silencio.

Y ciertamente no podría comprender porque. Ella había reído, se había entregado de a poco a la felicidad ingenua que significa ser un infante, siendo este su único objetivo, pero al parecer no había logrado nada más que alentar al pequeño Luffy a ser un rebelde y soñador como el, y Ler...Ella parecía cada vez más ajena y solitaria.

-¿Sucede algo, Ler?- el capitán puso una mano en el hombro de la pequeña mientras se dirigían caminando hacia el barco, pues, debían curar sus heridas antes de que Benn las viera y les asesinara cruelmente por un acto absurdo de irresponsabilidad.

Ella se echó hacia atrás como reflejo, pensando que el iba a empujarla y negó con la cabeza.

-No, Capitan- hizo una mueca cuando apoyó mal su pie y escucho un sonido extraño proveniente de su tobillo- es sólo que...

El alzo una ceja, Ler le miró con detalle, deteniendose en su cabello rojo desordenado que le daba ese aire rebelde y despreocupado que le atraía por lo que se preocupó aún más.

Ya casi no tartamudeaba al hablar con el, y se sentia tan cerca , protegida y querida, que el sólo pensar en una partida próxima de su parte, le removia todas las sensaciones que guardaba en su interior . Explotaba la tristeza, se rompía su corazón.

Entonces, con los puños apretados a sus costados y los ojos cerrados con tanta fuerza que, podía ver luces a su al rededor, se hizo una pregunta silenciosa, matadora, una oscura y prohibida cuestión que era más una afirmación desastrosa que una difícil duda.

El le gustaba, ese hombre le gustaba a la pequeña Ler.

Ni si quiera sabía lo que aquello significaba realmente. Antes, cuando vivía en el cielo, no había tenido mucha suerte cuando se trataba de conocer a personas, menos aún, a alguien que le interesara de la manera en que aquel hombre lo hacía.

Instintivamente se arregló su cabello, que al ser tan rizado y desordenado, el corte le había hecho dispararse en todas direcciones, asemejandose más a un nido de pájaros que a un peinado. Intento verse bonita, un poco más presentable para el, y supo en ese momento que desde el día en que subió a aquel barco, había intentado que el la notara de una u otra manera.

Pero, ¿Entonces que pasaba con aquel niño, Luffy?

Le era inevitable no sentir una conexión con el, la paz y calidez que no había conocido nunca, hasta que su cuerpo tocó por primera vez, y de manera estrepitosa, el mar. Así que se sentía cercana, como si el darle un abrazo fuese algo común, o más bien, necesario.

Como si llevase esperando una vida entera por el.

-Vamos enana, puedes decirme.

¿Lo entendería? ¿Podría el pirata entender que nunca había visto a ningún otro niño durante su infancia, hasta conocer a las hermanas durante su escape y después, cruzar puños con el chico del bar?

No, ciertamente el hombre seguía sin entender muchas cosas de su mundo, de su vida, cosas relativamente sencillas y cotidianas para ella, pero que eran por demás inexplicables para las personas ajenas.

Aún así, ella confiaba en el. Confiaba lo suficiente para hablarle de las estupideces que pasaban por su cabeza con brutal sinceridad. Sin que el miedo a ser juzgada como una loca o rara atravesase sus prejuicios como una flecha clavada en su corazón.

Bajó su cabeza, dejando que su cabello escondiese gran parte de su rostro y suspiró, hablando lentamente:

-Creo que le conozco. A Lu-ffy - Shanks la miró curioso, deteniendose un instante en su vergüenza oculta que el descubrió apartando los molestos cabellos que se colaban frente a sus ojos, antes de echarse a reír.

Trataba de relajarla, de calmar aunque sea un poco el martilleo constante de su corazón contra su pecho, de la molestia ardiente que se extendía en su cuerpo cada vez que la lógica escapaba de su razón.

-No es posible- apuntó mientras arreglaba su sombrero- acabas de conocerlo, probablemente sólo te cayó demasiado bien- sugirió.

Y lo logró, la seriedad desapareció de su rostro.

-Me golpeó...- le recordó ella con una pequeña sonrisa- ¡Acabo con-migo!

-Pienso que fue un empate, Ler, no te sientas tan mal - volvió a reír al recordar la extraña pelea entre los infantes y aunque había sido un poco violenta, ninguno parecía guardar resentimiento por el otro.

Ella negó -No lo hago...Pero, antes, mucho antes de comen-zar, cuando lo miré por pri-mera vez , yo sabía que...- inhalo de manera profunda antes de detenerse y explicar al Capitán su situación de manera seria .

El la admiraba y se sorprendía a cada instante. Era como una adulta, su lenguaje y firmeza era intachable, tanto, que muchas veces le hacía sentirse perdido y le preocupaba. Por ello aunque algunas cosas que ella le contase fuesen todo, excepto posibles, aún había algo en el que le pedía a gritos creerle, escuchar un poco más y tratar de entender su mundo. Un mundo que era tan grande, maravilloso y complejo, que sólo ella parecía comprenderlo.

Se preguntó si alguna vez Ler entendería el suyo, por que de lo contrario sufriría, no podría enfrentarse, por más fuerte e inteligente que fuese, a la cruda e inevitable realidad que les golpeaba a todos un día.

¿Podría adaptarse sin perder la cordura ? ¿Podría, la niña que cayó del cielo, sobrevivir a lo que conllevaba la vida en el mar?

Shanks fruncio el ceño.

No. Por eso habían llegado hasta allí , para dejarla en un lugar seguro, para deshacerse de los temores que le habían invadido al pensar que esa pequeña podía enfrentarse a la fiereza del mar siendo tan frágil, estando tan sola...

No, definitivamente no lo conocería jamás.

La dejarían en esa isla y se irían para nunca volver, porque el prometió protegerla y esa era la mejor y única manera de hacerlo.

Al menos, eso pensó.

Ler, un poco más confiada, apretó los puños y exigió su atención, el la siguió con la mirada, viéndola apartar su rostro para luego dirigirlo al cielo, donde, tras haber pasado la tarde de ese día, caía la bella noche sin reparo, sedienta de acobijar a los amantes, o en ese caso a los corazones solitarios.

Si, el la veía y sabía que algo le hacía falta.

-Supe en el ins-tante en que lo vi que yo le conocía- ella le miró con lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos y una sonrisa tonta en los labios- que le necesitaba...Y cuando miraba las estre-llas en el cielo buscando algo, lo buscaba a el.

¿No crees que estas exagerando, Ler ? Se preguntó Shanks, sin despegar su vista de ella. Suspiró y se agachó para tomarla en brazos, cediendo la menor fácilmente.

-¿Podría ser el a quien tu escuchabas?- rápidamente la niña negó con la cabeza, segura, juntando sus cejas para pensar como explicar mejor la situación.

-La voz era de un hombre, alguien que tam-bién me cono-cia y me quería devuelta en un lugar, pero yo le des-conozco.

 _"No me recuerdas"_ susurró en respuesta la oscuridad, demasiado cerca de su oído, erizando cada bello de su piel y doblandole las rodillas. Antes de caer al suelo, el pelirrojo la detuvo, preocupado.

-Es el, ¿cierto?- sus brazos aún envolvian el cuerpo menudo de la niña, que por un momento había desenfocado su mirada, sus ojos se habían perdido en el vacío y lo único que lograba visualizar era una sombra.

Poderosa e imponente , no había ningún rostro en aquella figura, pero sabía que el la miraba, estaba esperando a por ella.

Asintió, sin poder formular palabra alguna. Su garganta picaba y mientras parpadeaba una y otra vez, tratando de que aquel observador ajeno desapareciese, Shanks la apretaba aún más y le decia palabras reconfortante en voz baja, y sin embargo, ella no podía entenderlas.

El parecía no darse cuenta que a sus espaldas, la sombra se acercaba a un más a ellos, robandole el aliento, la valentía e incluso, la vida misma.

Toda sensación abandonó su cuerpo, dejándole la nada absoluta, y eso era aún peor, mucho peor que ser un cúmulo de emociones contrariadas, pues, ahora era simplemente un vacío.

 _"No tengas miedo, idiota"_ habló. Su voz era melódica , demandante y seductora, como si el que hablaba fuese algo más que un hombre. Era algo más , algo divino, irrepetible.

En aquel instante supo que no había fuerza más grande en el mundo que el y la atracción inexplicable que se generaba a partir de su porte que jugaba con la mirada de Ler, quien poco a poco se acostumbraba a su presencia.

 _"No voy a hacerte más daño, pero debes creer en mi"_ indudablemente dio un paso hacia el, como si fuesen conocidos de toda la vida, porque así lo sentía ella. Su cuerpo se sacudió . Lo suyo no era una buena vibra, el mirarlo y acercarse no traía consigo buenas sensaciones, es más, algo en ella gritaba porque corriese lo más lejos que sus cortas piernas le permitiesen.

Otra sacudida la detuvo, pero ella no se interesó en lo mas mínimo por aquello, aunque pronto, concluyó que el agresivo movimiento provenía de Shanks que intentaba detenerla y hacerla reaccionar, desesperado. El hombre no sabía como actuar sin dañarla o excederse con su fuerza, pues, si bien Ler no lo notaba, ella estaba luchando por librarse de sus brazos y correr a la oscuridad de el pueblo.

El problema era que, hasta donde el sabía, cada vez que ella se quedaba a oscuras , se volvía alguien frágil, rota, con delirios y llamadas a la muerte que asustaba a cualquiera y que sólo podría ser tranquilizada con el agua.

Abrió los ojos con estupefacción un segundo, soltando a Ler por la sorpresa de aquella revelación, provocando que la niña se echase a correr hacia la oscuridad.

Maldijo a todos los antepasados del engendro y fue tras de el, atrapandola en menos de un segundo ya que, si bien ella había sido rápida, no podía serlo más que el, por lo que fue fácil tomar su cuerpo y luego lanzarlo sin piedad al mar, donde inmediatamente se tornó rígido y dejó de luchar desapareciendo bajo las olas.

El sonrió un poco más tranquilo al darse cuenta que ella no intentaba volver a huir, ni siquiera salía del agua, cosa que tras casi un minuto después empezó a reflexionar.

Probablemente había matado a Ler.

-Maldita sea, ¡Reacciona!- gritó aturdido, llevándose las manos a la cabeza tras haber arrastrado a la pequeña a la orilla del mar.

La noche era bastante helada y el agua lo estaba aún más por lo que la chiquilla inconsciente en sus brazos lucía como un muerto, la palidez y el frío en su cuerpo era preocupante, sin embargo no reaccionaba.

Acercó su rostro al pecho de ella y pudo sentir un débil, pero existente latir dentro. Juntó sus manos y las presionó contra el lugar, pero nada pasaba, por lo que está vez acercó su boca a la de ella y como un gesto que para el fue inocente y desesperado, pero a Ler la habría matado de la emoción si hubiese estado consiente , trato de brindarle respiración mientras seguía presionando hasta que una corriente de agua proveniente del cuerpo debajo de el le impactó en el rostro.

No sabía quien iba a morir primero, ella con su instinto suicida o el con su instito paternal.

* * *

 _-Quiere decir que, uno de los mayores representantes de la piratería, un criminal buscado, considerado enemigo del antiguo Gobierno por diversos delitos como el robo, el asesinato, entre otros...¿Se hizo cargo del bienestar de una menor de...- el más joven de los hombres sentados frente a mi junto sus cejas escaneado los papeles que tenía sobre su mesa- 5 años?_

 _-Si- respondí sin más, deteniendome un instante en el rostro endurecido del tipo._

 _-¿Bajo que condiciones?- presionó. Expresé mi confusión ante el contexto, el aclaró su garganta y explicó: - ¿El ex-emperador pirata Akagami No Shanks le pidió u obtuvo de usted algún tipo de compensación por la protección que le brindó en aquel momento?_

 _Negué con la cabeza, asqueada por tal suposición, sin poder formular una sola palabra para que saliese de mi boca. Ahora entendía un poco más hacia donde se dirigía._

 _Sus ojos críticos no se convencieron de mi respuesta silenciosa, por lo que intentó nuevamente, pero de manera directa : -¿Realizó o intentó Akagami No Shanks algún tipo de acción sexual contra usted, a cambio de su protección o compañía?_

 _-No, el no abuso de mi, de ningún modo- aclaré molesta y estupefacta._

 _-¿Asi que él no supo o participó en lo que pasó con usted después?-atacaron. Apreté mis dientes con rabia y me abstuve de contestar con un insulto._

 _-No- corté, apartando mi vista de ellos, perdiendome en la nada._

 _De los hombres que conocí en mi vida, ese criminal, uno de los más grandes representantes de la infamia, la desfachez y el peligro, me vio como lo que realmente era, una niña. Me permitió crecer, conocer y amar. Fue quien me dio alas. Aunque unos años después, otro me enseñaria a volar._

 _-¿Entonces no mantuvo ningún tipo de relación romántica o sexual con el?- mi sorpresa fue interrumpida abruptamente por la continuación de la incómoda suposición a la que ellos habían llegado._

 _Guarde silencio, incrédula, pues en aquella parte de mi historia tan sólo era una niña que necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba a alguien que fuese como la figura paternal que hasta entonces no había tenido, y Shanks, sin segundas intenciones tras de si, había asumido aquel difícil rol._

 _Yo no era una niña cualquiera, de hecho, no era nada normal. Estaba llena de traumas y problemas, de un sin fin de temores que nada ni nadie podía quitarme. Incluso, cosas desconocidas para cualquier humano estaban detrás de mi, cosas que iban más allá de el entendimiento y la lógica de todo, y aún así, el se había quedado conmigo._

 _Me había tomado entre sus malditos cálidos brazos , reacio a dejarme ir._

 _Así que me costaba digerir aquella pregunta._

 _Si, yo estaba enamorada de el, pero en aquel momento el era un hombre realizado, con muchos borrones y experiencia encima, y yo sólo era una niña, una tonta e inocente niña que le veía como un ejemplo a seguir._

 _-No creo que sea necesaria la resolución de esa pregunta, señores- me opuse, hablando lentamente para evitar que la acción fuese mal vista, pero tratando de desaparecer la incomodad que traía consigo el asunto para mi._

 _-Lo es- zanjó el asunto el mismo hombre que realizó la pregunta._

 _El abuelo apareció en mi campo de visión a la izquierda, indicandome con un gesto bastante obvio de que no debía contestar si no lo quería. Suspire._

 _Otro de ellos repitió la pregunta y yo maldije por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza._

 _-Esta bajo juramento- me recordó- ¿Tuvo usted, alguna clase de relación romántica o sexual con Akagami No Shanks?_

 _Aunque no tenía ninguna obligación, mi deber moral era contar todo tal y como había pasado, ya que sólo podría obtener mi respuesta si era totalmente sincera con ellos y conmigo misma._

 _Alce la mirada y apreté mis puños antes de respirar profundamente, buscando calma para responder sin que mi voz titubeara._

 _-No en ese momento- respondí, con la vista clavada en el hombre que había preguntando._

 _-Sea más específica- exigieron ellos._

 _Sentía la presión y el cosquilleo en mi nuca, pero no retrocedi ni un sólo pasó y me mantuve firme, serena, sin que las acusaciones me afectaran._

 _-Si, mantuve una relación con Akagami No Shanks, pero no en aquel momento- manifesté finalmente, cruzandome de brazos._

 _Yo decidí estar aquí, elegí ser juzgada por la verdad y justicia humana, ya no podía echarme hacia atrás._

 _-¿De que tipo?- mi boca se cerró en una línea fina, molesta. Algunas preguntas que habían realizado estaban muy lejos del límite de privacidad de cualquier persona, pero desde que los "ex-criminales" fueron atrapados o se entregaron, se buscó una verdadera justicia para cada uno de ellos través de la verdad. A lo que muchos llamaron "La exposición de la historia y pecados de un desgraciado sin tapujos", pero a la que otros apoyaron, tildandola de "Redención"._

 _Yo necesitaba mi redención._

 _-Sexual, mantuve una relación sexual con Akagami No Shanks- dije resignada, mientras todos los presentes ahogaban una exclamación, exceptuando un rubio de lentes oscuros que reía sin parar - durante mi adolecencia, y si- antes de que la pregunta que nadie de atrevia a hacer fuese formulada, aclaré : - fue consentido._

 _Ellos parecieron inconformes con la información pero decidieron desistir, al menos por el momento. Escribieron algo en sus papeles y me pidieron continuar._

 _Si, Shanks había sido uno, pero, de los hombres en mi vida, fue el unico que jamás me hizo daño, al menos no de manera intencional._

 _-Entonces..._

* * *

-Pareces una momia- dijo Luffy cuando la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, echándose reír nuevamente instantes después.

-Bah...- susurró ella mientras intentaba alcanzar un tenedor para partir su carne, pero su brazo no podía extenderse con normalidad así que cedió, deleitandose con el jugoso alimento únicamente atraves de su mirada.

El pelirrojo se extendió sobre ella y cortó su pieza en varios pedazos, de los cuales la mayoría fueron secuestrados por Luffy ante la impotencia de Ler y la diversión de Shanks.

-¡Realmente mis puños son fuertes!-exclamó el niño orgulloso, jactandose del estado de su ex adversaria.

-No es eso- aclaró ella inclinandose sobre la mesa para beber su jugo con una pajilla- es que nues-tro doctor es realmen-te malo.

-¡Oye!- la reprendió Shanks dándole una palmada para luego abrir los ojos con sorpresa y arrepentimiento, esquivando oportunamente la botella que su segundo al mando le lanzó.

-¡Pensé que los doctores de una tripulación pirata debían ser los mejores!- reclamó Luffy, molesto- ¿Eh, Shanks? ¡Deben ser capaces de curar cualquier daño!

-Los doct-ores son buenos, Luffy- manifestó Ler tratando de calmar la incredulidad de su joven amigo- el capitán, por otra parte, no lo es.

La risa no se hizo esperar como respuesta -¿Entonces el te vendó?- preguntó el moreno aguantando la risa y apuntando a Shanks sin disimulo con burla - ¡Pero que idiota!

-¿A quien le dices idiota pequeño bastardo?- reclamó el pirata tomando del la camisa al niño que se ponía rojo de la diversión- ¡Yo no soy médico, soy un pirata!

Un poco más en ambiente, Ler sonreía, dispuesta a tratar de conocer un poco más al chiquillo.

-Ella era tu responsabilidad- una cuarta voz se hizo presente en la mesa, Benn Beckman tomaba asiento al lado de Shanks, liberando al niño que se estaba tornando azul- así que lo menos que podías hacer al traerla al barco casi muerta era curarla.

El estremecimiento en el cuerpo de ella revelaba lo perturbadora y dolorosa que había sido aquella experiencia -Tengo vendas en lu-gares que no cono-ía.

-Vamos, no está tan mal- defendió Yassop a su capitán mientras miraba de reojo a Ler.

Utilizaba un vestido de mangas cortas hasta las rodillas, en donde cada trozo de piel descubierto estaba lleno de vendas blancas que incluso cubrían su cuello y gran parte de su rostro, omitiendo únicamente su boca y ojos, si ella podía respirar bien era un misterio para todos.

-Eres alguien de temer, Vice-capitán- exclamó Luffy sorprendido, flexionando sus rodillas para acercarse más al hombre- No como el capitán...

-¡Ven aquí maldito bastar...- un pedazo de carne volador le dio en el rostro, esta vez, por parte de Ler.

-Bien hecho, pequeño- apoyo Lucky Roo acercándose con un pedazo de pollo a la mesa. Todos aplaudieron el gesto, excepto Shanks que había logrado capturar a Luffy y lo sacudia de lado a lado.

-¡Bajame!- gritó el niño retando al hombre que le enseñó los dientes para asustarlo.

Que gran ejemplo a seguir, pensó Ler.

* * *

 **Creo que este es uno de mis capítulos preferidos en la historia por que se revelan un poco más de detalles en la trama y tambien por que soy una gran fanática de Shanks, pero no se preocupen hay una gran diferencia para Ler entre el primer amor y el amor de su vida ;) ya veremos que pasa más adelante pues "Infancia" esta casi completada y llegaríamos a la secuencia original "Adolecencia" (Es la que escribí primero) hasta que los 3 tiempos de la historia se junten.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo!**

 **Saludos.**

 **Posdata: Para hacerse una mejor idea, parte de la historia estaba inspiradas en las canciones "Million Man" y "I'm In Here ".**


	9. Escena 8: Ancla

La Guerra ha terminado y un nuevo Gobierno ha sido instaurado en el Universo de One Piece, por ello, los sobrevivientes de la Antigua Era que combatieron a favor de la libertad y la justicia a través de su oposición a la tiranía del pasado tienen una nueva oportunidad, los Juicios del Nuevo Mundo. Algunos se entregaron de manera pacífica, dispuestos a integrarse normalmente a la nueva sociedad.

Es así como cuentan sus historias y son juzgados bajo la franca bandera de la justicia y la verdad, entre ellos Ler, que guarda tras de si más que una historia, y está decidida a contarla...

Historia alternativa de amor en el universo de One Piece, con nuevos personajes, drama, lenguaje obsceno, escenas sexuales fuertes , tortura y de alto contenido violento. Pero que tras todo esto, sigue siendo de amor, ¿Te atreves a leer el guión de esta historia?

* * *

 **Acto I: Infancia (Purgatorio)**

 **Escena 5: Donde echamos nuestras anclas**

-Vamos, Shanks- el hombre alzó las cejas divertido, sin bien el chiquillo expresaba una admiración incuestionable hacia su persona, la forma en la que se dirigía a el no era nada correcta o simplemente respetable, pero lo ignoraba, no es que realmente le importase si alguien lo trataba con formalidad o no, además, Luffy se había convertido tiempo atrás en su pequeño amigo.

Su amigo.

Se tocó el puente de la nariz, estresado, y no precisamente por la insistencia del niño en algo que el jamás iba a aceptar, por lo que estaba de más seguir con el listado de razones por las que debería llevarlo consigo, aún así, cada día se las ingeniaba para tratar otra vez, con excusas o historias tontas, una más absurda que la anterior, pero que ciertamente, a la larga, terminaban divirtiendo en gran manera al hombre y a toda su tripulación, quienes le habían tomado un cariño especial y le respetaban por su perseverancia -y nivel de estupidez, solía decir Ler-.

No, el se encontraba cansado, frustrado, perdido y atacado por la responsabilidad, la sensación de tener un ancla saliendo de cuerpo que no le permitía moverse de aquel lugar. No es que fuese malo realmente, pero Shanks era un hombre de mar.

Rebelde, libre, imparable.

Su hogar era su barco y su familia su tripulación, no había nada más que eso.

Por tal razón no estaba ansioso de llegar a algún lugar, o tenía la necesidad ardiente de volver a los brazos de alguien, el no contaba con ataduras o debilidades porque todo lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, las cosas y personas que eran escenciales para su vida, estaban siempre con el.

Shanks era un hombre de bolsillo.

Vivía persiguiendo el horizonte azul del mar, no por los tesoros o el poder que pudiese alcanzar con ello, si no por las aventuras y peleas que libraria en el camino. Eso era lo que movia, atraía y alimentaba el corazón de cualquier pirata. La sed por el mañana incierto, donde cada día podía ser mejor o peor que el anterior, pero que nunca se repetiría.

Así que comprendía la necesidad flamante en los ojos de Luffy porque le permitiese el acompañarle en su vida, en la conquista de las olas y el mar mientras vivía su vida como sólo pocos la sabían vivir.

Claro que tenía objetivos y prioridades, pero se tomaba su tiempo, iba despacio, pues, sabía muy bien que un día llegaría al lugar que el destino le había preparado, aunque no supiese muy bien en ese momento de que se trataba.

Así la diferencia entre ellos dos no radicaba en si el pequeño podía o no hacerlo, si se lo merecía, si debia, si de alguna manera podía echarse al mar por su cuenta.

No.

No trataba nada acerca de eso en realidad.

Era más bien que el capitán, un hombre fuerte, conocedor, que decidió y forjó su actitud e ideal atraves de los años, dejandose llevar por los errores y los aciertos, cercando la victoria y escupiendo la derrota, conoció la vida en algún punto cercano a la muerte, y decidió seguir . Luffy en cambio, tan sólo era un niño, alguien que creía en un mundo fantástico y romántico donde todo era libertad y diversión. Aún era débil, y por eso, no podía llevarlo con el.

Apretó los puños con pesadez, no podía juzgar al pequeño.

Shanks estaba volviéndose débil también, por que irremediablemente su corazón empezaba a creer que había una razón para quedarse, que el lugar en donde había echado su ancla era Foosha, y las personas quienes le sostenían eran ellos, dos pequeños niños de ojos soñadores que lo admiraban y se habían encariñado de su figura madura y a la vez despreocupada.

Maldijo en sus adentros el día en que se convirtió en el héroe dé Luffy y el amor platónico de Ler. Por que no quería decepcionar a ninguno, no podía decirles que un día se iría y dejaría de contarles historias.

Ya no sacaria a la niña a bailar o la haría reír llorando, ya no jugaria a las peleas con el niño o batallarian por quien podia comer mas.

No podía hacerlo, no podía quedarse. El no era así de egoísta.

¿O si?

Miró nuevamente a Luffy y suspiró desordenado su cabello. Estaba seguro que seguía insistiendole con el mismo objetivo de siempre, lo sabía incluso sin haberle prestado demasiada atención, así que le sonrió de manera despreocupada negando con la cabeza.

La vida nunca había sido tan exigente con el para tomar decisiones. Entonces... ¿Por qué ahora, cuando los ojos café de aquel infante tocaban el fondo de su corazón de hombre, y no de pirata?

Shanks suspiró, otra vez.

-¿Llevarte a ti?- le miró con una sonrisa burlona, de aquellas que son sólo divertidas para quien las da y no quien las recibe, en ese caso Luffy, el cual, haciendo caso omiso a que no lo estaban escuchando desde hacia mucho, hizo un puchero orgulloso, hinchando el pecho, lo que provocó que finalmente el otro se echara a reír- ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Traición.

Decepción.

Shanks siempre jugaba con sus ilusiones cuando se le daba la gana, pero si algo sabía el niño es que no se rendiria, y que si aquel hombre de cabellos de un color curioso no quería llevarle, el se echaría al mar. Solo.

No importaba si era en un gran barco o con una gran tripulación, el sería un pirata y le demostraría al Capitán que sus sueños habían sido realizados aún cuando fue rechazado por el en inumerables ocasiones.

De esa manera, Luffy solía pensar que quizá su mejor opción era ir por su cuenta y probar la suerte que aparentemente los dioses le habían dado **_-por que si, nació bajo un millar de estrellas quienes a su alumbramiento habían asistido enamoradas y curiosas-_** , para que un día, finalmente, se volviesen a encontrar.

Y lo venceria.

Luffy supo en ese momento que un día lo haría.

Pero nunca dejarían de ser amigos.

-Eres muy pequeño- aclaró por, quien sabe que vez. Reflejando la calidez y sentido de protección que el mayor tenía con el.

Luffy no podía quejarse por eso.

-Pero...La vida aquí es muy aburrida- presionó un poco más- ¡Quiero encontrar tesoros! ¡Tener grandes peleas y aventuras! ¡Conocer el mundo!...-la duda invadio sus ojos, pero apretando los puños se paró de las gradas y encaró de frente al pelirrojo- Yo se que soy pequeño, pero también soy un hombre, Capitán, puedo hacerlo.

Shanks emitió una exclamación fingiendo sorpresa. Aparto su vista del niño y la dirigio al mar, al inmeso y azul cuerpo que ahora mismo le parecía algo lejano, pero al que extrañamente, no sentía la necesidad por regresar.

-¿Como sabes que eres un hombre, Luffy?- cuestionó curioso, regresando su atención al menor con los labios estirados en una sonrisa sincera.

-Por que tengo bolas- contestó el niño con obviedad mientras golpeaba una de sus manos hecha puño con la otra abierta, como si hubiese alcanzando un nuevo nivel de conocimiento que nunca nadie había experimentado antes.

El pelirrojo entrecerro sus ojos. No era aquella respuesta la que buscaba, al menos no en ese preciso instante.

-No, no - aclaró mientras movía sus manos para explicarse mejor. Puso un dedo sobre su barbilla y medito silenciosamente que palabras serían las correctas para explicarle al niño aquello a lo que se refería desde un inicio- eres un verdadero hombre cuando...

-Tienes sexo con las mujeres, como tu y Ma...- Shanks se lanzó hacia el antes de que terminase, tomándole por el cuello y tapandole la boca, con el sudor corriendo por su frente.

Las cosas se les estaban complicando cada vez más.

El hombre se preguntó por largo rato como es que el pequeño sabía de los encuentros con la camarera de aquel bar, y que por supuesto, le servía como una figura maternal. Lastimosamente no llego a ninguna conclusión y tuvo que soltar al cuerpo gelatinoso en sus brazos que empezaba a tornarse morado por la presión.

-No, Luffy, no me refiero a eso- suspiro Shanks cansado, tocándose la sien una vez más- lo que te hace un verdadero hombre es tu voluntad.

Allí estaba todo.

-¿Voluntad?- El asintió mientras que el entrecejo del niño se juntó, creando una imagen que cualquiera podría catalogar como graciosa, pues, la fiereza del niño se veía opacada por la confusión.

-Para ser un verdadero hombre, no necesitas ser el más fuerte, Luffy- aclaró el mayor, acomodando de manera correcta su sombrero sobre su cabeza y poniéndose de pie- ni siquiera el más inteligente. Sólo necesitas voluntad.

-¿Voluntad?- repitió el niño con extrañeza, expresando con sinceridad su ignorancia acerca de aquella palabra que el pelirrojo le decía con vehemencia.

-Es un deseo...-se rasco la nuca- es algo que te mueve y te mantiene de pie para seguir. Es decir, tu tienes libertad para elegir lo que quieres hacer o lo que no, con quien quieres estar, hacia a donde deseas ir...- el hombre se inclinó, apoyando una de sus manos sobre su rodillas, y la otra, extendiéndose en dirección a Luffy, donde le golpeó la frente con suma delicadeza- la voluntad es luchar por lo que quieres incluso cuando no te quedan fuerzas para hacerlo.

Al pequeño le brillaron los ojos, su corazón, antes esperanzado, latía con mayor rapidez, casi queriendo salirsele del pecho para escuchar las palabras que, sin saberlo, le habían cambiado la vida.

No supo en que momento pasó, tampoco fue consciente porque, pero el calor que rodaba por sus mejillas fue inevitable, hasta que en un arrebato de inspiración y luminosidad en su corta vida, las limpió. Pulcra y violentamente, pues no quería seguir siendo un niño débil llorón.

Quería ser un hombre con voluntad.

-Si realmente eres un hombre, tendrás la voluntad para lograr cada maldita cosa que desees- guardo silencio un momento y se aclaró la garganta, meditando el que hablaba con un niño y no alguien de su edad, por lo que decidió omitir las malas expresiones- para proteger a las personas que ames, y si un día lo quieres, conquistar el mar- concluyó.

Algo dentro de el nació en aquel momento.

Luffy quería ser un hombre.

Y ese día, por segunda vez junto a aquel hombre pelirrojo con sombrero de paja, se juró a si mismo que algún día lo sería. Aunque, ciertamente, esa no fue la última ocasión en la que el pequeño le pidió al hombre que lo llevase con el.

Un verdadero hombre no se rinde nunca, se decía así mismo como excusa.

Aún así, el sentimiento que nació dentro de su ser fue indescriptible, algo que nunca podría decirle a nadie en voz alta, pero que estaba allí, explotando como fuegos artificiales que hacían a sus entrañas arder, le daban la emoción y ansiedad de una gran carrera que parecía no tener fin aunque sus piernas ya no resistieran su peso. La felicidad y calidez como cuando Makino le daba un abrazo y también de comer, mientras, se mantenía expectante por el plato siguiente. Incluso el miedo, una sensación similar a ver a su abuelo, con su larga capa blanca y sus manos echas puño, dispuesto a lanzarle en alguna isla peligrosa para que se hiciese fuerte.

Se estremeció.

Todo crecía dentro de si, corriendo desde sus pies hasta la union de todas sus venas. Le hacía sentir tan grande, invencible, y a la vez, vulnerable.

Al parecer, la voluntad era algo bastante delicado para cualquier hombre. No sólo por lo que significaba para su vida, si no también, para sus seres queridos.

Como si leyera su mente, Shanks hablo:

-¿Podrás protegerlos?- seguía inclinado, manteniéndose a la altura del niño, que ahora pestañaba con rapidez.

Encontrando una oportunidad para expresar aquello que finalmente, había entendido como miedo, el hombre mantuvo la mirada fija en Luffy : -¿Podrías hacerte fuerte por mi? Un día tendré que irme y...¿Quien cuidará de Makino, el alcalde, el pueblo...- una presión en el pecho le pedía a gritos detenerse, pero reuniendo fuerzas, rechazando sus sentimientos y abrazando la sensatez que había perdido desde que la había conocido, continuó- de Ler?

-Pensé que ella viajaba con ustedes...- susurro el niño, anonadado.

-Hay gente, gente muy mala que está tras de ella...Por eso la traje aquí- aclaró el, arrastrando las palabras con suma lentitud, queriendo que el moreno las entendiera a plenitud - Para que ella este segura, para que pueda ser feliz.

 _Lo fui, Shanks, te juro que lo fui. Luffy nunca faltó a su promesa, no hasta que decidí huir._

-Entonces, Capitán, ¿vas a irte?- el hombre resolvió su duda mientras le apretaba una de sus manos con tristeza, pero asegurando que al menos, no sería pronto.

-Por eso necesito que me lo prometas, pequeño, vas a proteger a las personas que amas, siempre...No hablo únicamente de Ler, si no de todos aquellos que sean importantes en tu vida, por que no habrá tesoro o aventura que valga más que ellos. ¿Lo entiendes?

Monkey D Luffy, el nieto de un héroe de la Marina, hijo del hombre más buscado del mundo, y ahora, protegido de uno de los personajes más fieros del mar, asintió.

-¿Es una promesa?- Shanks extendió su mano.

Así , el favorito de Urano, del cielo mismo respondio: -Lo prometo- y con una sonrisa, respondió el gesto.

Ciertamente, ambos habían aprendido y entendido muchas cosas ese día.

 _"- Entonces...- su voz murió, junto con las sensaciones que cualquier ser humano podría sentir en un momento como ese, de pie frente a los seres más magníficos que cualquiera podría ver, durante su vida, tras su muerte- ofezco mi vida._

 _-¿Tu vida?- la risa melódica del dios de la muerte llegó a sus oídos, y a decir verdad, podía sentir que este estaba muy cerca de ella, erizandole los bellos en su nuca- ¿Que valor puede tener para nosotros la vida de una simple mortal?_

 _Poseidón, tan hermoso como sabio, dio un paso adelante, tomandole del mentón, ignorando las palabras de su imprudente y volátil hermano._

 _-Te refieres a pasar la eternidad encerrada en este templo- ella asintió, sin que la duda se viese reflejada en sus ojos, pero siendo delatada por el temblor en sus piernas- sin importar si pasan mil años, si nuestros adoradores se olvidan de su gloria, si este lugar, contigo adentro, se hunde a lo más profundo, frío y oscuro del mar. Aún así, ¿Ofreces tu vida?_

 _El corte en su muñeca parecía arderle cada vez más, y la sangre corría fuera de ella con mayor impetud que antes_.

 _Dolía, pero nada se comparaba con el dolor que guardaba dentro de su alma, y aunque le hacía sentir viva, como si no hubiese perdido nada aún -aunque ya lo había perdido todo-, era insoportable._

 _-Si me dejan volverlos a ver- aclaró, esta vez clavando su vista en el lejano e indiferente Urano- sólo quiero despedirme, entonces viviré por y para ti, Poseidón, a tu templo protegere y guardaré culto, sin importar que pase con los demás._

 _-No._

 _Creyó que eran imaginaciones suyas, que el tirón en su hombro era sólo otro de las constantes corrientes de dolor que recorrían su maltrecho y herido cuerpo, pero supo que había sido real cuando miro sobre su hombro, y vio a la belleza de la muerte encarnada en un cuerpo similar al de cualquier mortal, pero que mantenía su porte y apariencia de un ser divino._

 _Plutón la había detenido, molesto._

 _-No puedes, no tu...- sus ojos centellaron inseguros, en un sentimiento que ella sólo pudo reconocer como humano, sin embargo, con la misma rapidez que apareció, se fue, rectificando sus palabras - todos están muertos ya en tu futuro, en el verdadero futuro que le sigue a esta guerra. Y tu estas muerta también , lo estas desde hace...- miró el que debía ser su cuerpo pálido e inerte- casi dos horas. Pertences al Inframundo._

 _-No, nunca ha dejado de ser la Guardiana de Poseidón- intervino esta vez Urano, acercándose a verla también, la diversión bailaba en sus ojos color gris- sigue bajo su dominio._

 _No supo si se burlaba de ella, o de el._

 _Evitando una pelea celestial, el dios de los océanos intervino, desacreditado la pelea con un simple gesto de sus manos._

 _-Lamentó informarte, mi querido hermano, que yo estoy bastante interesado...- su rostro, antes encogido en el miedo y desesperanza, se levantó, brillando con una luz que desde hacia mucho había perdido- Leriana, si yo te dejo regresar al instante de la promesa, antes de que mueras, antes de que todos lo hagan...¿Te olvidaras de la vida humana, y me serviras eternamente a mi?_

 _Antes de que respondiese, la voz de Plutón la hizo temblar nuevamente._

 _-No voy a permitirlo, no voy a traer a la vida a los muertos- negó con la cabeza, sin perder la paciencia, pero advirtiendo silenciosamente que no fuesen contradichas sus palabras una vez más- ella va a traicionarnos- le apuntó con reproche._

 _-No estarán muertos si damos unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás...-sugirió de manera cantarina el entrometido cielo- además, alguien tiene que cuidar de este viejo lugar, y no hay ningún otro imbécil como ella- ignoró la ofensa y siguió escuchando con atención, diciendose así misma que no valía la pena retar a un dios- que quiera pasar la eternidad haciéndolo. Nos vendría bien._

 _-Sin embargo, hay una condición, puedes despedirte, pero no salvarlos- dijo finalmente Poseidón, sonriendole._

 _¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría ella ignorar el sentir de su pecho para dejar que aquellos a quienes amaba murieran?_

 _En esta línea del tiempo, en este mismo instante, no tenía a nadie, no tenía nada, y la peor parte es que no había podido decir adiós._

 _¿Se conformaria sólo con hacerlo?_

 _¿Con dar un último beso, un último abrazo, para no poder volver a verlos?_

 _No._

 _Pero ellos no tenían que saberlo._

 _Durante su lucha interna, los hermanos habian logrado convencer al terco señor de la muerte, que parecía reacio a dejar ir a la humana, pero de alguna manera, a base de comentarios muy bien elegidos, le habían pintado las cosas de una muy hermosa manera -al menos para el-._

 _-Pero si llegas a traicionarnos, Ler- sus alertas se encendieron cuando la profunda voz la despertó otra vez, pues, esa fue la primera ocasión en que alguien la llamaba así - tendrás que pasar por el peor de los castigos._

 _No supo cual sería en ese momento, pero lo que si sabía, es que no se arrepentiria en ninguna de sus vidas "._

-Su comida es asquerosa, capitán- comentó Luffy con una mueca mientras intentaba masticar una extraña masa dura que el hombre llamaba carne.

-Me importa una mier...-el pelirrojo siempre olvidaba que no podía hablarle así a un niño, por más rebelde y luchador que fuese- cometelo.

-Eso hago- respondió, murmurando por lo bajo el que había perdido uno de sus dientes durante la batalla- no entiendo, Shanks, ¿Por qué Makino tarda tanto?

-Ya sabes por que- repuso alejándose a servirse un poco de sake y cerrando la barra tras de si.

Luffy bufo, molesto: -¿Ler tenía que llenarse de piojos hoy?

-No se llenó de piojos hoy, no es posible - aclaró el pelirrojo tocando su sombrero por mera precaución- los adquirió días atrás , es una suerte que nos hayamos dado cuenta a tiempo.

El niño le dio la razón, alzando los hombros con resignación - Casi se arrancaba la cabeza por la picazon.  
Pero no entiendo por que Makino tiene que estar con ella también, ¿No es suficiente con toda la tripulación ? ¿Porque usted no está allí?

-Por qué Benn y ella están tratando de controlar la infección, es algo difícil si no quieren dejarla calva, ¿Sabes?- explicó mirando de reojo el cabello negro del niño, que apenas ayer había sido declarado libre de los pequeños invasores - la tripulación está limpiando todo el barco para asegurarse de que no quede ninguno y yo...No quiero infectarme también.

-Vaya, ser niña es bastante complicado- concluyó el infante, golpeandose la frente con seguridad, como cada vez que entendía algo incomprensible a los demás- incluso me lleno a mi.

-De hecho, tú la llenaste a ella.

-¡No puede ser!- gruño, exclamando una maldición que Shanks prefirió ignorar mientras le tomaba de la mano y se dirigía con el al barco, guardando la leve sospecha de que todo había acabado ya - soy un niño, no puedo tener piojos.

-El que seas niño no te hace inmune a esos bichos, además, Ler nunca había tenido un brote de ellos en su vida hasta que se juntó contigo- el lo sabía bien- piojoso.

-¡Maldito!

 _"-Vaya espectáculo el que armamos, ¿no? - silbo el siempre despreocupado Urano mientras miraba el horizonte._

 _El cielo estaba lleno del humo oscuro característico de una explosión, y el mar, teñido de sangre, con una tonalidad tan carmín que parecía imposible creer que algo tan puro y basto fuese contaminado. Pero lo atemorizante, lo increíble, fue el cúmulo de cuerpos amontonados unos sobre otros, o hundiéndose en el fondo del mar, que había dejado Ler._

 _-Les dije que iba a traicionarnos- reafirmó el dios de la muerte dandole la espalda al paisaje, dispuesto a regresar a sus aposentos - al final los ha ayudado eliminando a gran parte de sus enemigos, estoy seguro que ahora mismo está corriendo a avisarles._

 _Poseidón asintió, pensativo._

 _-Es una lástima que no vaya a encontrar a su motivo principal...- murmuró Plutón con una sonrisa satisfactoria antes de desaparecer."_


	10. Escena 9: ¿Quién eres?

La Guerra ha terminado y un nuevo Gobierno ha sido instaurado en el Universo de One Piece, por ello, los sobrevivientes de la Antigua Era que combatieron a favor de la libertad y la justicia a través de su oposición a la tiranía del pasado tienen una nueva oportunidad, los Juicios del Nuevo Mundo. Algunos se entregaron de manera pacífica, dispuestos a integrarse normalmente a la nueva sociedad.

Es así como cuentan sus historias y son juzgados bajo la franca bandera de la justicia y la verdad, entre ellos Ler, que guarda tras de si más que una historia, y está decidida a contarla...

Historia alternativa de amor en el universo de One Piece, con nuevos personajes, drama, lenguaje obsceno, escenas sexuales fuertes , tortura y de alto contenido violento. Pero que tras todo esto, sigue siendo de amor, ¿Te atreves a leer el guión de esta historia?

* * *

 **Acto I: Infancia (Purgatorio)**

 **Escena 9: ¿Quién eres?**

La niña se removió inquieta, insegura, sin muchas ganas de caminar fuera de su habitación para buscar el vaso de agua que su garganta exigía, al menos allí se sentía segura. Las cuatro paredes que la rodeaban formaban un pequeño espacio de tranquilidad y paz que le costó volver a tener desde que se había mudado con Luffy.

Era divertido tener un lugar tan grade sólo para ellos dos, que muchas noches disfrutaban hacer travesuras o jugar a las peleas hasta que debían bajar por la colina nuevamente para ir a desayunar al bar de Makino, porque lo era, después de todo, sólo se trataba de unos niños.

Pero Ler se había acostumbrado tanto al vaivén de las olas que mecian al barco como un arrullo especial para ella, que las estáticas paredes y suelo donde pisaba no le permitían dormir. Menos aún, no sentir el aroma a sal y rocío nocturno colandose por su ventana abierta, que se encontraba de esa manera por la seguridad que un batallón de hombres, y Shanks, le brindaban.

Sin embargo, cuando la Red Force dijo que partiría por primera vez después de haber anclado en Villa Foosha, ella se sintió feliz de poder navegar nuevamente al lado de la vivaz tripulación, pero antes de hacerlo se tomaron el tiempo para buscar un lugar en donde ella pudiese quedarse. Si, tan rápido como se habían ganado su corazón, se lo rompieron de igual manera, por lo que se vio a si misma de la mano de Benn y Shanks buscando un nuevo hogar para ella.

Ella quería ser libre, ¡Su hogar y su tumba sería el mar! Al lado de las personas que le habían dado una nueva oportunidad, pero al parecer, ellos no lo veían así, y la convencieron de que lo correcto era quedarse, por su seguridad y porque un día, volverían por ella.

 ** _Pero no lo hicieron._**

Y pese a que se sentía como una _huérfana del destino_ , sin nada ni nadie que realmente estuviese atada con ella, a quien pudiese considerar su familia, la solución no tardó en llegar.

Luffy.

Según escucharon de su parte -y de Makino- este vivía en una parte alejada de la aldea, colina arriba, pero sin entrar a las montañas que rodeaban a Goa, y al igual que Ler, se encontraba sólo, aunque aclararon incomodamente que la situación era un tanto diferente, pues, el niño era visitado -en escasas ocasiones- por su abuelo, quien se hacía cargo de el. A veces lo llevaba de viaje para entrenar y luego volvía un poco destrozado, pero todos decían que era buena persona -menos Luffy- y que debido a su trabajo viajaba mucho, así que le había entregado una casa al niño en la cual viviese tranquilamente, pero en soledad.

Y cuando Luffy no logró convencer al capitán, a Benn, a Yassop, a Lucky Roo, a Rockstar, a toda la tripulación , a Makino y al alcalde de permitirle partir con ellos, ofreció que Ler se quedara con el.

Sus días no serían tan aburridos, comentó. Porque el simplemente estaba aburrido de estar sólo.

Y a su abuelo no le importaría -aunque Ler tuvo un susto de muerte al conocerlo-.

De esa manera, los piratas partían cada cierto tiempo con la seguridad de que ambos estarían juntos, y bien. Por lo que podrían irse perfectamente sin preocupaciones, pero siempre volvían, pues habían decidido usar a la Villa como su base.

Pero a Ler le seguía costando un poco adaptarse y no sentirse cerca de su querido Capitán, y en las noches donde todo era más oscuro, más frío y no escuchaba al pequeño Luffy roncar, volvía su miedo e inseguridad. Aún podía escuchar a las sombras llamarla, aún el hombre extraño la miraba en la distancia pronunciando un nombre que a ella le dolía sentir. Tenía miedo.

¿Podría volver a ese lugar su hogar? ¿Podría ser Luffy su familia?

Cerró los ojos. Su mente era terca, pero su corazón estaba abierto a las posibilidades. Decidió que pensaría eso mañana, después de que tomase por fin el vaso de agua. Aunque, apenas si había logrado dar un paso fuera de la cama, cuando se vio recostada nuevamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron al igual que su boca, la cual, trató de liberar un grito asustado y poderoso como una reacción natural de su mente al ser detenida de manera tan brusca y repentina, sin embargo, una mano grande, con firmeza y sin pizca de tacto alguno la tapó a tiempo, empujandola nuevamente hacia la cama de donde se había levantado de un pequeño salto.

Hundida en el colchón y ahora con el peso de una sombra oscura y desconocida sobre ella, se sintió pequeña y atacada. Sus garganta ardió mientras trataba inútilmente de gritar, pedir aquella ayuda que en ese instante le parecía imposible de obtener. Deseó encontrarse nuevamente en los brazos del capitán, que sin necesidad de palabras le hacían sentirse segura, en casa. Pero en la oscuridad de su habitación, sin rastro alguno si quiera de la discreta intromisión de la Luna por la ventana, tuvo miedo. Miedo de que la sombra que constantemente la acechaba por fin hubiese llegado hasta ella, acabando con sus sueños y su vida estando tan lejos de quien juraba protegerla.

No podía gritar por ayuda, el único que podría acudir a ella sería Luffy, y el no era de mucho apoyo, tampoco quería exponerlo a un riesgo que no le tocaba correr. Esto era cosa de ella.

Pero...

¿Que pensaría el cuando ella ya no estuviera?

¿Le extrañaría?

¿Sería un pensamiento constante que rondaría por su cabeza, o simplemente la dejaría ir?

Sus preguntas fueron silenciadas de la misma manera en que habían suprimido sus gritos. Intentó utilizar fuerzas que en ese momento no tenía y hubiesen sido suficientes de no encontrarse en una posición tan incómoda y denigrante. Y es que ella no era débil, pero el olor a sangre, humedad y tierra la estaba mareando.

Se sacudió , abriendo y cerrando sus manos rápidamente sin poder si quiera moverse un poco más pues su agresor la había inmovilizado por completo. Incluso había ignorado el que ella le hubiese mordido.

No gritó, no maldijo, sólo la apretó .

De alguna manera, logró empujarlo un poco hasta liberar su mano, que rápidamente fue capturada otra vez. Pero ella se sentía orgullosa, Shanks y Luffy sabrían que se había ido no sin antes dar batalla.

El peso sobre su cuerpo se incrementó y ella creyó caer en un vacío, el oxígeno dejaba de llegarle al cerebro y si antes podía pensar en alguna opción para liberarse, en pocos segundos le sería imposible.  
Extendió sus piernas a lo largo de la cama, tratando de buscar una salida por debajo del peso de la oscuridad que la abrazaba, pero sólo logró deslizarse fuera de la almohada y golpear su cabeza con el colchón.

La presión era tanta que incluso podía sentir la forma de la madera debajo de su espalda, y dolía. La estructura irregular de aquella armazón se le clavaba en su cuerpo y ni siquiera podía quejarse o echarse a llorar, aunque muy probablemente ya lo hacía, pues sentía la humedad de sus lágrimas corriendo por la superficie de sus mejillas hasta desaparecer entre las manos de su atacante que no dejaba ningún espacio vacío. Lloró por dentro cuando sintió también una sensación escurridiza entre sus piernas, que le pegó al cuerpo el camisón blanco que llevaba y además, con cada movimiento, la mancha de su verguenza era exprimida por su peso, asqueadola instantáneamente por la incómoda sensación líquida que se expandia por la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Estuvo a punto de vomitar, rezando unas últimas palabras en su mente para que su vida no se acabase por que alguien la haya dejado sin aire y sin su voz nuevamente. No. Si iba a morir quería hacerlo bajo sus propias condiciones, incluso si ello significaba ahogarse en su propio vomito. Entonces, el desconocido se acercó a su oreja y hablo tan bajo que ella creyó, eran simples imaginaciones, pero sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo más, su cuerpo se relajó.

Así, la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Shanks fue lo único que pudo vislumbrar en la oscuridad antes de que se retirase un poco hacia atrás, pero sin soltarla.

El le había pedido calma, y ella se había aferrado y dejado llevar por aquellas palabras como si fuese un hechizo hipnotizante. Debió dudar un poco de el después del trato duro que le había dado y ademas, haber logrado que mojara la cama por miedo y angustia. Pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

-Quiero que te quedes aquí...-susurró el, aún pegado a su odio, pero con el rostro apuntando en dirección a la puerta. Extrañamente , ella podía sentirlo aunque no lo viese- no hagas ningun ruido, se otra sombra en la habitación y no importa lo que escuches, no salgas hasta que yo vuelva a por ti- flexiono sus brazos, impulsandose fuera de la cama sin causar ni un sólo ruido. Lo único que lleno el lugar fue la brisa noctura del lugar golpeando con su ventana.

Ler se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiracion y, cualquiera que fuese la razón para que el capitán le pidiese estar en el mas absoluto silencio, no debia ser buena. Aún así, se sentía culpable y expuesta, por que su corazón latía tan rapido, tan fuerte, que probablemente el océano entero podía escucharla, sentir su miedo y las ganas infinitas de saber que pasaba. Pero entonces distintas detonaciones, golpes y choques se escucharon cerca, dudó un instante y miró a Shanks, el había pedido el más absoluto de los silencios sin importar lo que escuchase o pasara. Y ella creía en el.

Su estómago se contrajo nuevamente y se echó de lado adolorida y cansada, jadeando con esfuerzo porque parecía no haber estado respirando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, carente de fuerzas y cordura, se aferró a donde debía estar la mano del capitán y lo detuvo, ella lo sintió volverse nuevamente en su dirección.

Shanks la miró, la tenue luz de Luna hacia brillar sus tristes y asustados ojos que hicieron una pregunta silenciosa que el respondió de igual manera, sonriendole para tranquilizarla.

"El estará bien" habían dicho sus ojos para calmar la angustia de Ler por Luffy, pero lo que no dejo entre ver a través de ellos es que, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, el peligro que se cernia en la casa de los pequeños era provocado por ella.

Pero ese no era momento para confesiones.

Shanks volvió a sonreirle, esta vez de una manera extraña, casi perversa que a la pequeña le obligó a echarse hacia atrás. Odiaba esa sensación de inseguridad y desconfianza que había sentido desde que el hombre se había revelado por primera vez tras su lucha, pero sólo le quedaba desecharla y calmar a su cuerpo recordándole que solo era el capitán que la había salvado un día de ahogarse en el mar.

Vio a Ler con intenciones de levantarse así que el la hizo retroceder. No iba a tener miramientos con ella en una situación tan tensa. El hombre la sacó de la cama y la puso de pie, tomandole un instante del brazo para que no cayera y el ruido alertara a quien sea que esperase por ella además de el.

El temblor en sus piernas era notorio y desde que la había aplastado contra la cama en busca de que se quedara quieta y en silencio, había notado el líquido que se escurria atraves de sus piernas, llenandolo a el de paso, pero prefirió ignorar los detalles que desesperaban y atacaban ansiosamente a la mente perturbada de la niña.

Entonces el extendió sus manos y agachandose a la altura de la niña, que cada vez se sentía más mareada y le costaba moverse, rodeó sus manos con una extraña textura que se extendió sobre su piel. Ella juntó sus cejas, dirigiendo su mirada cansada que casi no podía ver nada al hombre, estando segura esta vez de que había algo malo en el.

Parpadeó rápidamente antes de intentar forcejear y perder las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban, cayendo al suelo con un golpe sordo y doloroso, que ella no llego a sentir, al menos no conscientemente.

El hombre sonrió.

.

.  
Ni siquiera el, como adulto indirectamente responsable de la niña, sabía que estaba pasando realmente, sólo tenía en cuenta el que a unas cuántas millas cerca de la Villa había una extraña embarcación, escondida entre un risco de una isla abandonada, cubriendose de sombras y paisaje, lo que casi le hacía pasar desapercibido para cualquiera, pero no para Shanks y sus extraordinarias habilidades.

Aquello le pareció extraño a todos, que no dudaron en acercarse para investigar el porque algún ingenuo circundaba los alrededores del lugar que los Piratas del Pelirrojo habían tomado como base, pues, en el East Blue se había hecho conocido el dato, por lo que aunque partiesen -como hicieron hacia una semana- nadie se acercaba. También estaba la fama que le había dado al lugar el abuelo de Luffy. Incluso los piratas se sentían contrariados por la posibilidad de encontrarse con el viejo, pero, grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que la razón no era otra si no la pequeña, dulce y problemática Ler.

La Marina la había localizado y planeaban capturarla para llevarla nuevamente a Mariejoa, porque tal y como habían predicho Capitán y su segundo a bordo, la niña pertenecía a aquel lugar y era bastante valiosa para el Gobierno, aunque tras la tortura que aplicaron en los dos marineros -los cuales eran extrañamente normales- ambos murieron. No los culpaba, sus muchachos habían sido especialmente crueles con ellos y les dejaron casi moribundos para obtener información.

Así se habían apresurado a la Isla, atracando al puerto en tiempo récord, tanto, que ningún tripulante se dio cuenta de la desaparición del Capitán, que corrió con el corazón en la mano hasta donde arcoíris y anchor debían estar descansando.

Fue sencillo entrar, más sencillo de lo que le gustaría haber aceptado, pero colarse por la puerta trasera hasta la habitación de Ler no le había costado nada, lo que era preocupante, más aún, ver que la niña reposaba tan tranquila en la cama, mientras el había corrido a su lado, con la camisa blanca llena de sudor y sangre y la angustia corriendo por sus venas.

Quiso acercarse a ella, asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero entonces hubo una presencia -que no era la de Luffy, quien descansaba en la habitación continúa- desbordando poder, peligro y malas intenciones que se dirigían a la casa.

Dejando escapar un suspiro fuerte, la dejó acostada allí, moviendo su cabeza en dirección a la salida. Ella parecía tan tranquila y segura en ese momento que el no se preocupó por mirar atrás cuando salió nuevamente. Grave error.

¿Donde estas, hijo de puta? Pensó caminando silenciosamente por la casa en busca de la presencia que había sentido con anterioridad, pero que ahora, parecía haber desaparecido. Juntó sus cejas con frustración y se acercó a la puerta principal, tratando de concentrarse en algún sonido diferente al viento que hacía bailar a las hojas de los árboles, a detectar un movimiento ajeno a los animales y las hojas, a algún aldeano que caminaba en la lejanía. Pero no sentía nada, no podía encontrar nada. O se había equivocado al identificar una presencia extraña mientras estaba en la habitación de Ler, o el sujeto al que estaba buscando era muy bueno ocultando su presencia.

Y si, seres habilidosos podían ocultarse de el, pero ningún corazón podía hacerlo, así , el latido de un cuarto órgano palpitante rodeando la casa lo obligo a moverse con velocidad. Más aún de la que su tripulación estaba empleando al dirigirse hasta su ubicación.

-Akagami No Shanks- dijo la figura delgada, elegante y oscura como su voz. Aunque fuese una chica.

-¿Por qué buscan a Ler ?- preguntó el moviéndose con prudencia, colocando una de sus manos sobre su espada, alerta a cualquier acción de su potencial enemigo.

Ella aplaudió con diversión: -Buscamos a muchas personas, Capitán...Pero por ahora ella es nuestra prioridad, ¿Curioso, no? -hizo un puchero al notar que el hombre no compartía su humor, y también, al sentir la presencia de gran cantidad de hombres acercándose- bien, no queremos lastimar a la señorita Ler, sólo deseamos que vuelva a casa.

-¿Y por eso envían a alguien del Cipher Pol?

Shanks era muchas cosas, pero no estúpido, aunque en ocasiones lo pareciera.

-Exactamente. ¡Imagine cuan importante es su regreso para nosotros!

El se mordió la lengua antes de contestar, sonriendo sarcasticamente:  
-¿Para Mariejoa?

-¡Para el mundo!- completó la mujer, a quien ciertamente no debían confiarsele muchos secretos- ella y el mocoso ese de...- puso un dedo en sus labios tratando de recordar. La tensión en el cuerpo del pelirrojo incrementó, suponiendo que Luffy también estaba involucrado, aunque no sabía de que manera- bah...El vendrá después, el vicealmirante dijo que se encargaría- el pelirrojo ignoró el último detalle.

-De hecho, señorita, no irá ninguno- aseguró cansado, desenvainando finalmente su espada.

Ella se lamio los labios divertida, retrocediendo un paso al ponerse en posición de ataque.

Una gran velocidad puede generar sonido, asemejandose al que produce una abeja al aletear, o al látigo cuando golpea el aire. Así se escuchó el movimiento de los cuerpos de ambos contrincantes en medio del silencio tormentoso de la media noche.

La espada detuvo con maestría a la pierna poderosa que se había alzado en dirección al pelirrojo, ambas cubiertas de la característica oscuridad de la armadura, con el leve temblor que causaban ambas fuerzas colicionando por enviar a la otra hacia atrás, pero ninguna estaba dispuesta a ceder, así que sin romper la unión entre los dos puntos de ataque, la mujer se alzó en el aire con la pierna libre, para empujar lejos a la defensa de su contrincante, que reaccionó moviendo su espada hasta dejarla cerca su estómago. Ambos sonrieron.

Las ondas de choque eran visibles a la distancia desde donde se encontraban Benn, Yassop y otros hombres que se asegurarian del bienestar de los niños, mientras que otros rodearian la Isla y vigilarian el barco, por lo que decidieron apresurarse antes de que su Capitán perdiera el control.

Un haki tan inconmensurable como el de Shanks requería concentración y tranquilidad para evitar que resultase una catástrofe en batalla, afectando incluso a las personas cercanas a el sin que este lo deseara. Era un gran peso y responsabilidad, que a demás de ser una fortaleza, a veces resultaba en una maldición al no poder contenerse.

Las paredes rompiéndose, los árboles cayendo y la tierra temblando demostraba la dificultad del Capitán para no dejar salir todo su poder y energía. Fácilmente podía acabar con los enemigos más fieros o fuertes que encontrase, pero lo difícil era tratar de no dañar a sus aliados, que siempre se encontraban a su alrededor.

No dañar a sus nakamas, a Luffy y a Ler.

Uno de sus hombres cayó, obligando a Benn a acelerar el paso hasta encontrar a un Shank agitado, parado en medio de escombros de lo que parecía una casa, junto a un cuerpo femenino atravesado por la mitad. Luffy se encontraba orinando medio dormido unos cuantos metros detrás, en lo que antes debió ser el baño, pero no había señales de Ler.

-¿La niña...?- el de sombrero de paja negó con la cabeza, señalando con una mano un pequeño espacio en donde la madera rota se había acumulado.

El vice-capitán se acercó, dando pasos suaves para evitar causar más desastres, hasta llegar a la montaña de escombros sobre un pequeño armario. Olía horrible, así que se dispuso a sacar a la pequeña rápidamente de allí.

Levantó las tablas que habían encima y colocando un pie sobre el extremo del mueble viejo y arruinado, trato de abrir la atorada puerta hasta que cedió, y pudo ver a una Ler recostada contra el fondo de la madera, temblando, con olor a orin y excremento, encogiendose cada vez mas con las manos entrelazadas.

Shanks le indicó a lo lejos que no la sacara hasta que despareciera el cuerpo, para lo cual tardó por lo menos un minuto, luego se acercó a despertar a Luffy que había ido a recostarse nuevamente entre los pedazos de almohada y madera que el aún consideraba su cama. No se acercó a la niña. No quería verla en ese momento, en ese estado.

Benn comprendió la angustia de su Capitán y le prometió a la niña que todo estaría bien, que el iba a encargarse de las cuerdas que mantenían atadas sus extremidades e iba a deshacerse de la fea venda que cubria sus ojos. Lo haría, si, después  
de alejar las manos que el pelirrojo había cercenado al segundo tipo que había aparecido mientras el luchaba con la mujer, tratando de llevarse a Ler a escondidas, pero Shanks había sido invulnerable, al menos lo suficiente para no dejar que se la llevarán, pero no tanto para impedir el trauma que el hombre había causado en ella, sometiendola con relativa violencia y facilidad.

-Vamos a salir de aquí - los ojos de ella se dirigieron a el, pero estaba seguro de que no le prestaba atención realmente, sin embargo, asintió- ¿Estas bien?

-Voy a estarlo- su voz sonó firme, increíblemente madura y fría, como si no estuviese llena de mierda y escombros.

Yassop y los demas ya habían rodeado el lugar, pero el les hizo señas para que se mantuviesen alejados, sería más humillante y vergonzoso para la niña el que la viesen así.

Y podrían terminar de tenerle miedo. Porque por segunda vez, desde que la habían conocido, Ler había perdido su humanidad.

* * *

 **Desde este capítulo empiezan las escenas fuertes. No son nada comparadas con lo que se viene, pero empezamos a entrar en una faceta más oscura, sucia y salvaje, el mundo de OP vive en guerra, y tiene como victimas no sólo a los piratas y marines, si no también, a los inocentes.**


	11. Escena 10: El principio de un nuevo fin

La guerra ha terminado y un nuevo gobierno ha sido instaurado en el Universo de One Piece, por ello, los sobrevivientes de la Antigua Era que combatieron a favor de la libertad y la justicia a través de su oposición a la tiranía del pasado tienen una nueva oportunidad, los Juicios del Nuevo Mundo. Algunos se entregan de manera pacífica, pueden integrarse normalmente a la nueva sociedad.

Es así como cuentan sus historias y son juzgados bajo la franca bandera de la justicia y la verdad, entre ellos Ler, qué guarda tras de si más que una historia, y está decidida a contarla ...

Historia alternativa de amor en el universo de One Piece, con nuevos personajes, drama, lenguaje obsceno, escenas sexuales fuertes, tortura y de alto contenido violento. Pero que tras todo esto, sigue siendo de amor, ¿Te atreves a leer el guión de esta historia?

* * *

 **Acto I: Infancia (Purgatorio)**

 **Escena 10: El principio de un nuevo fin.**

El Capitán de los Piratas del Pelirrojo fruncio el ceño, preocupado. Llevaban 1 mes sin salir de la Isla por precaución, pero todo parecía tan tranquilo que era perturbador, incluyendo la indiferencia aparente del pequeño arcoíris acerca del tema. También hemos dado el tiempo para reparar la casa de Luffy, crear estrategias para defender el lugar o planear escapes posibles, pero no pasaba nada y eso era aún peor que tener que actuar. La expectación lo estaba matando junto con las ganas de salir al mar, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía confiar en la carta que el ancla había recibido una semana después de la parte de su abuelo, pero que no se dirigía específicamente al niño.

"Yo me encargaré de todo. Pueden dormir tranquilos, nadie más ira a buscarlos, es una promesa".

Y una mierda

Ler se alejó un poco del rostro de Luffy. Inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado y entrecerrando sus ojos un poco -hasta casi cerrarlos- le sonrió para apaciguar el berrinche de su amigo. El la miro expectante, tratando de imitar el gesto mientras contenía las lágrimas.

El era un hombre.

Shanks a su lado, bufó.

-Nose ve tan ...- sus palabras se agotaron dentro de su garganta por lo que comenzó a mover las manos en un gesto de desesperación al no saber que decir-tan ... ¡Eres un imbé-cil! - gritó finalmente la niña, cansada, alejándose en dirección a Lucky Roo para quejarse de la absurda estupidez del niño.

Ciertamente ninguno de los piratas del pelirrojo esperaban que, al embarcarse en una nueva aventura hacia el mar más tranquilo, el más débil, un paraíso para cualquiera, se encontrasen con un tremendo desastre del que no tenían problemas de deshacerce con facilidad porque tenían nombre -nadie sabía su apellido- unos ojos grandes y maravillosos, sonrisa encantadora y unos brazos muy fuertes, solo para anclar en un puerto donde otro problema magnánimo se les adhirió, manifestándose en sus días como un parloteo e insistencia frecuente acerca de lo valioso que podría ser en el mar.

Luffyy Ler no estaban en sus planos.

No, definitivamente no lo estaban. Pero quien fue el gracioso que logró poner a ambos chiquillos en el camino de la famosa tripulación, había logrado tocar una fibra sensible en cada uno de ellos. Quien dijese lo contrario solo necesita ver a su alrededor para darse cuenta de la necesidad absurda de algunos por ver al par de chiquillos revoltosos cerca, utilizar un calendario para determinar el tiempo -que ya era mucho- que habían permanecido anclados allí, utlizando a una pequeña y pacífica Villa como base.

Partieron. Si, ellos se fueron lejos de Villa Foosha en reiteradas ocasiones, pero siempre volvían. Como en el incidente protagonizado por la pequeña hace algún tiempo, del cual ninguno había querido hablar más, porque ellos siempre partían. Y siempre había alguien esperándolos en el puerto.

¿Quién no amaba sentirse querido, extrañado? ¿Quién no amaba sentirse en casa?

Así les hacían sentir a esos niños.

Y los niños, se sentían protegidos, queridos y vivos a su lado.

Sin embargo, incluso su capitán, que podría tener una devoción y respeto especial por Luffy y un cariño puro y sincero hacia Ler, sabía que todo iba a terminar y era mejor no hacerse ilusiones. No importaban todas esas veces en las que Ler llorase en los brazos del pelirrojo o de Benn, que se levante al alba todas las mañanas para limpiar la cubierta hasta ver su reflejo en la madera, o escabullese nuevamente al código de barras para dormir con sus héroes . No, ni siquiera valía que el niño insistiera en partir de ellos, en reiteradas ocasiones se escondía en un barril al sable de -aunque siempre estaba atrapado- o qué se había encajado un cuchillo debajo de su ojo para demostrar lo valiente que era, como ese día, había hecho.

-No me dolió- repitió Luffy, con las lagrimas contenidas para no demostrar que por dentro estaba gritando como loco ante el escollo que demostró debajo de la pequeña cura que le había puesto Ler.

-Si, claro- se burló Shanks, quien escondió sus sentimientos también, pues tras aquella risa burlona que le dio al niño, la preocupación y ansiedad por las locuras que hizo no le dejaban tranquilo- Eres un mentiroso, no vuelvas a hacer cosas como esas.

¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Robarse un código de barras y tratar de derrotar al Rey marino que custodiaba el puerto de la aldea? No dudaba en que el pequeño tuviese agallas, pero tenía razón, la gran parte de ellas se debían a una época tremendamente estúpido.

Lo cierto es que la seguridad de ambos infantes lo tenía de los nervios, y el saber que el abuelo de Luffy podría aparecer por allí en cualquier instante -porque no dudaba que vendría a investigar la pérdida de dos miembros de sus filas- no le sentaba nada bien El sabía que tenían que irse, pronto.

Decepcionado, apoyo el mentón en una de sus manos mientras terminaba de comer.

-¡No tengo miedo de hacerme daño! - refuto Luffy, levantando sus brazos para llamar la atención del hombre, que ahora estaba dirigido a su pequeño océano tormentoso que se desahogaba con el vice-capitán al verso ignorado por Lucky Roo- llevame en tu próximo viaje, ¡Quiero ser pirata! - insistió.

-Si te lo llevas el, a mi tam-bien- gritó la niña a lo lejos. El juntó sus cejas y devolvió su vista al mocoso persistente.

-¿Tú? ¿Un pirata? - Se echó a reír otra vez, colocando su cuerpo completamente en dirección al niño- ¿Sabes porque te llamamos ancla? -Todos contuvieron la risa, Luffy le miro expectante.-¡Porque lo único que haces en el agua es hundirte! - dijo carcajeandose sonoramente, siendo acompañado por toda la tripulación - ¿De que sirve un pirata que no puede nadar?

-No es necesario que se separe si no me caigo por la borda- respondió el menor cruzandose de brazos - No soy tan torpe como Ler para caerme en todos lados- se excuso, ganándose miradas de odio de su amiga que juró jamás volverá a curarlo o acompañarlo en alguna estupidez- y soy fuerte, muy fuerte, he estado practicando mucho.

-¿Si? - solicité esta vez la chiquilla acercándose nuevamente, poniendo las manos en su cintura- porque yo solo te veo tragar y correr por todos lados.

\- Si, cada vez soy más veloz aclaró el niño volteandose hacia ella, hinchando el pecho para no verso reducido y más fuerte, ¡mis puños son como una pistola!

-Ler golpea más fuerte que tu- murmuró por lo bajo Yassop, evitando metros en la pelea infantil, pero reflexionado acerca de la ridícula fuerza que tenía la niña.

-¿Una pistola? - el pelirrojo le miro compasivo - eso es tan ...

-Comprendalo, Capitán, la vida de mar es tan maravillosa ...- comenzó uno de los tripulantes, mientras se arrimaba a otros para comenzar a bailar graciosamente cantando desafiantemente una canción que los niños habían escuchado muchas veces con anterioridad.

-El sake de binks llevar ...- tarareo Ler mientras se acercaba a bailar con los hombres que le abrieron un espacio y la recibieron alegremente, como solían hacer desde que navegaban juntos.

-Las olas, la brisa marina, todas las aventuras y tesoros que se encuentran en el mar-otro, ignorando las advertencias del capitán de guardar silencio.

-Calmese, Capitán- recomendó Lucky Roo alegremente- los piratas siempre tienen buenos momentos. ¡Disfrute de este momento!

-¡Lo mejor de los piratas es su libertad! - grito otro de los tripulantes concluyendo con la fiestecilla que habían montado.

-Dejen de meter ideas tontas en la mente de Anchor- vieron Shanks, esta vez alzando un poco más la voz, pero sin sonar alterado- y de zambullir al arcoíris, va a terminar vomitando.

-No mar aguafiestas, Capitán, podemos llevarlos aunque sea en un viaje- exigió los demás, iluminando la mirada de Luffy, comenzando un salto de alegría al ver el asentimiento de cabeza del hombre con una sonrisa.

-Claro- Luffy dio un grito de alegría, sintiendo como toda su vida se comprometió, dentro de si, buscó las palabras con las que se despediria de los aldeanos, la excusa que le daría a su abuelo e igualmente imaginada gran cantidad de aventuras y escenas divertidas que podrían tomar lugar dentro del código de barras al navegar juntos. Ler se cubrió la boca, mareada, pero también miro agradecida a los muchachos que la meneaban de un lado a otro- ellos tomarán el lugar de alguno de ustedes.

Rápidamente la pequeña fue dejada en el suelo, Luffy ignorado y el baile retomado en una dirección contraria a ellos, dejando claro que aquel sueño no iba a ser cumplido.

El niño resoplo y miró molesto a Shanks.

-Eres muy pequeño - no dijo nada acerca de la niña, ella era más prudente a la hora de instir- no sobrevivirias en el mar.

-Claro que puedo, ya no soy un niño- rugio en respuesta el menor, cruzandose de brazos.

-Tranquilo Anchor, toma un poco de leche- en señal de paz, el pelirrojo le extendió un vaso con el líquido blanco que su pequeño interlocutor aceptó con gusto. El se echó a reír como si no hubiera mañana- ¿Ves? ¡Sigues siendo un niño! Ningún verdadero pirata tomaría leche.

\- ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Deja de engañarme con tus trucos! -Gritó frustado el moreno, sin soltar su pequeño vaso, pero tratando de demostrar firmemente su hombría.

-Shahahahahahahahahaha- continuó riendo Shanks junto con toda la tripulación.

Luffy se alejó, furioso, mientras tomaba de su bebida sin importar las burlas contantes del pelirrojo, que ya estaban cansando.

Benn se cruzó en su camino, y tranquilamente le comprendió, tratando de hacer comprender al pequeño lo que pasaba:

-El solo quiere lo mejor para todos, Luffy, comprende, carga con la vida de todos sus tripulantes, no es un peso fácil de llevar.

El humo del cigarrillo del vice-capitán se disipo al igual que el rencor en el corazón del niño, que no toma esa clase de cosas con seriedad. Por lo que se sienta a los pies del hombre, se dedicó a escuchar historias que nunca le aburrieron y le permitieron seguir soñando.

-No de-bería ser tan rudo- sugirió Ler a Shanks mientras se acercaba para tomarle de las manos y consideró la tibieza de las mismas, sentir que le hizo sentir tranquila, como si la angustia en su pecho por la posibilidad de perderle no existe - el solo quiere ...

-¿Él o tú, arcoíris? - dijo cerrando sus manos al corredor de las otras mucho más pequeñas, que fácilmente se vieron escondidas. El hombre amaba coquetear con la niña, no era nada perverso o con segundas intenciones, pero le alegraba verla tan viva, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la confianza suficiente para no tartamudear o alejarse al estar con el, la cual tardo un buen tiempo en volver a ganar, aunque eso no evitaba que se sintiese culpable al verla tan ida, tan triste y muerta a veces- ¿Buscas que me vaya con el o que me quede contigo?

Ella se atasco con sus propias palabras y se explotó explícitamente, ignoro el hormigeo extraño en su estómago y el calor extendiéndose por toda su piel hasta sus orejas para poder contestar sin su voz se quebrase por los nervios al salir: - Que perma-nezca con nosotros, aquí o en el mar.

Siempre tan elocuente, pensó el. Asi, se acercó aún más , sonriendo y tomandole entre sus brazos, como desde hacía unos meses solía hacer al verla angustiada o triste, hiperventilada o enojada. El sabía que Ler estaba sola y perdida, pero que en sus brazos, podía hacerla sentir como en casa.

-Algún día, arcoíris- susurró, inclinandose para dejarla nuevamente en el suelo, dirigiendo luego su vista hacia la camarera que recién salía del almacén con un balde de sake. Ler infló los cachetes, molesta- no estés celosa- la reprendió divertido el hombre, sin preocuparse mucho en que la niña realmente estaba prendada de el.

-¿Quieren comer algo?- preguntó dulcemente Makino. Ciertamente, nadie podía odiarla.

Ler negó con la cabeza.

-Sírvele un plato, por favor- pidió Shanks, indicando con un gesto que el pagaría después.

Desde hacía mucho se hacía cargo de los gastos de la niña, y cuando partía le pedía a Makino encargarse de su alimentación, la dejaba en el hogar de Luffy y cuando volvía, cubría sus necesidades, que no eran muchas realmente.

\- ¡Yo, yo también! - se acercó el niño gritando- anotalo en la cuenta del tesoro.

-¿Cuenta del tesoro?- el entrometido capitán volvía al ataque- no intentes estafar a la dama, yo me encargaré...

-No es necesario- aclaró el pequeño- cuando sea pirata encontraré un gran tesoro y volveré a pagar todo lo que le debo a Makino.

-Lo se, Luffy, tu volverás con tu tesoro a por mí - respondio la mujer acariciando suavemente la cabeza del niño antes de comenzar a servir las bebidas y dejar los platos de ambos infantes en su lugar.

Mientras todos comían un poco más tranquilos, las puertas fueron abiertas abruptamente. Shanks miró por sobre su hombro a Benn y ambos asintieron , restandole importancia a los hombres que acababan de entrar al lugar. Ambos estaban más alertas desde lo ocurrido con los Cipher Por. Pero no había nada de que preocuparse esta vez.

Bandidos de montaña.

De hecho, se presentaron como tal.

\- Es la primera vez que veo a unos piratas, pero dan lástima - expresó con asco el más alto, sonriendo perversamente- somos bandidos de montaña- repitió. Shanks empujó un poco el banco de Ler, con un toque de diversión...Y precaución -sin embargo no venimos a robar. Camarera- llamó la voz gruesa del que parecía el líder. Una palida y nerviosa Makino se acercó a la barra nuevamente y trató de sonreír - sirvanos diez barriles de sake.

La película contuvo el aliento un instante antes de responder: -Lo sentimos, no tenemos más sake, señor ...

El hombre cerró su puño, para luego estrellarlo en la superficie de la mesa. Luffy y Ler retrocedieron un poco, Shanks no se inmutó en ningún momento y seguirá comiendo.

\- ¿Ah no? - girando sobre sus pies, viendo a su alrededor, veo a todos estos piratada bebiendo.

-Es jugo de fruta- aclaró riendo el Capitán.

-Ya serví lo último que nos quedaba- intento excusarse la joven dueña del bar a quien cada vez le costaba más respirar. El bandido la miró y ella retrocedió unos pasos, asustada.

-Me siento un poco culpable por haber acabado todo el licor ...- intervino Shanks ante la palpable ansiedad de la camarera- tomo, aquí hay una botella- ofreció - y no la he abierto todavía.

Antes de que todos pudiesen parpadear, un mojado Shanks sonrió tras su sombrero, sin preocuparse apenas en ese aquel bandido hubieron roto la botella en su cabeza. El bar quedó en silencio.

-Soy un hombre buscado, ofreció 8,000 bayas por mi, así que te recomiendo que te vayas pronto de este lugar, así no tendré que volver a verte-amenazó el tipo mientras sus compañeros reían.

Shanks por su parte se incló a recoger los pedazos de vidrio que quedaron esparcidos por el suelo: -Vaya, que desastre. Lo siento mucho, Makino, ¿Podrías alcanzarme un pañuelo para limpiar?

La mencionada movió sus manos apresuradamente- No se preocupe, yo me encar ...

El sonido estrepitoso de la espada destruyendo todos los objetos sobre la barra sobresalto a la pobre mujer, que poco le faltaba para llorar. Todo el desastre fue caer sobre Shanks, quien se mantuvo en el mismo lugar, cubriendo su rostro con su sombrero.

-Veo que te gusta eso de la limpieza ... Así te mantendras ocupado un buen rato, pirata- escupió el bandido alejándose junto a su grupo, estrellando fuertemente las puertas del lugar hasta derribarlas.

Benn hizo cálculos, estarían reparadas en menos de un día.

-Shan ..- Luffy intentó hablar, atemorizado, con el corazón apunto de salirsele del pecho.

Pero la risa estrepitosa de toda la tripulación le interrumpió, confundióndolo, al igual que las únicas féminas del recinto, mientras que el alcalde se acercó a un auxiliar al capitán.

-¡No es gracioso, le hizo ver como un debilucho! ¿¡Porque no peleó !? ¿Acaso no es un pirata?- saltó el pequeño nuevamente, indignado, mirando del capitán a su tripulación sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando- reírse de esto...¡No es de hombres!

-Entiendo que es un poco molesto, pero sólo derramaron sake, Luffy, no es para tanto- trato de apaciguar la furia del niño, que sólo apretó sus puños y se volvió a sentar en su lugar.

-No importa- murmuró molesto. El capitán había excedido la poca paciencia del niño en reiteradas ocasiones.

-Déjalo así- pidió el pelirrojo, negándose a que la camarera le limpiase, pues, debía hacer que dejara de temblar primero.

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando se escuchó un forcejeo sobre el que le obligó a sonreír mientras seguía limpiando. Era común ver a ambos niños peleando, así que no se preocupo mucho.

-¡No!- la voz de Ler y un empujón fuerte llamó la atención de los adultos.

-Cállate-respondió Luffy, mientras la niña intentaba quitarle algo que el se negaba a soltar y aferraba con sus dientes.

-¿Acaso no tienes fondo, anchor?- pregunto riendo Lucky Roo.

-¿Que comes? - preguntó curioso el capitán, dirigiendo su atención también a los niños. Entrecerro los ojos un segundo antes de saltar hacia el moreno y menearlo con violencia , la pequeña y Makino se vieron expulsadas hacia el suelo- ¿QUE MIERDA COMISTE, LUFFY?

-GSLDHSLEOSKS- balbuceo el niño tragando la extraña fruta de horrible sabor- SUELTAME MALDITO.

-No utilices malas expresiones, Lu...-Makino reprendió al niño.

La tripulación les rodeó preocupados, Ler chillo asustada.

-ESCUPE ESA MALDITA COSA, ¡YA!

-¡QUE ME SUELTES MALDITO CAPITÁN!- Luffy se sacudió alejándose rápidamente de Shanks, quien le tomo de la mano mientras el intentaba escapar. Con seguridad siguió caminando, hasta que noto que la longitud de su brazo era anormal, y que su mano seguía siendo sostenida por el hombre- oh, ¿Qué tan malo es?

Esta vez, todos gritaron pero nadie lo reprendió.

-¡No podrás volver a nadar, nunca! ¡Seras una maldita ancla en el mar!

-Definitivamente comió la gomu gomu- concluyó Benn, encendiendo nuevamente un cigarrillo.

-Pero...No es tan malo, ¿Verdad?- preguntó el niño asustado.

-Es una fruta del diablo, Lu- explicó Ler, extendiendo su dedo como si de una obviedad se tratase, ya que ella conocía mucho acerca del tema por los libros que solía leer en su antiguo "hogar"- tienen un demonio adentro que te da ciertas habilidades, en este caso es...

-¿Demonios?- murmuró el nuevo usuario.

-Sólo uno idiota, no pueden ha-bitar dos en un mismo cuerpo- continuó ella parloteando- excepto en el caso de...- juntó sus cejas concentrada, recordaba haber leído más, pero en aquel momento, el cajón en donde guardaba su conocimiento parecía vacío- olvidalo.

-¿Puedo vomitarla? -Shanks estiró sus manos, con las ganas fervientes de ahorcar al mocoso, pero Yassop se lo impidió. Eran piratas, no homicidas.

-Vamos Capitán, no es tan malo...- la sonrisa de Makino trataba de reconfortar al pálido, decepcionado y molesto hombre.

-Era nuestro tesoro, esa fruta fue...-dirigió su mirada al niño y negó, era mejor que el no supiese algunas cosas- no importa, no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora.

Ler se pudo en silencio, apreciando el desastre que habían montado hace un rato los bandidos, dudando si tuvieron éxito la consulta que venía matando desde el día en que escapó de la Tierra Santa con esclavos a quienes recordaba claramente sin excepción, más aún , a la hermosa adolescente de ojos azules que la había hipnotizado por la profundidad y frialdad de su mirada. Ella había dicho que Ler era una usuaria, ya desde el pánico e inutilidad que presentaban las hermanas ante la presencia del agua, dedujo que ellas también, ¿Pero cómo estaba segura?

¿Se enojaria Shanks también con ella? Mejor no arriesgarse a saberlo.

No manifestaba habilidades como las que sabía, poseían los usuarios, pero aquella noche junto a las esclavas sexuales tuvo un leve contro sobre el agua , y si, era un martillo en el mar y otros lugares que contuviesen una gran cantidad del líquido, pero tampoco se había hundido al salvarlas. Inconscientemente había llegado hasta ellas, pero no recordaba haber sentido algún peso o impedimento mientras nadaba.

¡Ni siquiera se acordaba de haber nadado!

-¿Tu sabes nadar, Ler? -preguntó un Luffy más relajado alejándose de la mirada quisquillosa del capitán, que estaba seguro de que si dejaba a la niña o alguno de sus tripulantes sólo, se los comería también, y no, no era rencoroso.

-Sabe hundirse nada más- se burló Benn, mientras la niña lo empujaba con suavidad, según ella, pero el hombre retrocedió unos pasos. A todos les seguía sorprendiendo la extraña fuerza que tenía, así que cuando comenzó a golpearlos en modo de broma, entendieron porque Luffy tardó semanas en sanarse, que el capitán no había logrado quitarle la espada el día en que enloqueció y porque cuando intentaron secuestrarla tarde lo suficiente para no lograrlo.

Todos rieron y ella rodó los ojos alejándose en busca de tranquilidad

-Aveces pienso que esa niña no es una niña- evaluó Yassop, apoyándose en el hombro de Shanks, quien se perdió la barbilla pensativo también - es demasiado ...- aburrida, sugirió Luffy- para su edad.

¿Que sabe ella que nosotros no? Meditaron internamente los miembros de la tripulación, **ignorando que Luffy también lo sabía.**

Y en un instante, ninguno de los tormentos de aquellos piratas estaban frente a ellos.  
Makino dijo que Ler había ido a la biblioteca por unos libros y Luffy había ido a Higuma.

Bien habían cuatro cosas que ellos sabían. Primero, no había ninguna maldita biblioteca en Villa Foosha, segundo, Higuma era el bandido que les había atacado hoy, tercero Luffy era el más imprudente de los dos y cuarto ...

-¡LOS BANDIDOS TIENEN UN LUFFY!

... Ler estar bien.


	12. Escena 11: Saltando hacia el destino

La guerra ha terminado y un nuevo gobierno ha sido instaurado en el Universo de One Piece, por ello, los sobrevivientes de la Antigua Era que combatieron a favor de la libertad y la justicia a través de su oposición a la tiranía del pasado tienen una nueva oportunidad, los Juicios del Nuevo Mundo. Algunos que se entregan de manera pacífica, pueden integrarse normalmente a la nueva sociedad.

Es así como cuentan sus historias y son juzgados bajo la franca bandera de la justicia y la verdad, entre ellos Ler, qué guarda tras de si más que una historia, y está decidida a contarla ...

 **Historia alternativa de amor en el universo de One Piece, con nuevos personajes, drama, lenguaje obsceno, escenas sexuales fuertes, tortura y de alto contenido violento. Pero que tras todo esto, sigue siendo de amor, ¿Te atreves a leer el guión de esta historia?**

* * *

 **Acto I: Infancia (Purgatorio)**

 **Escena 11: Saltando hacia el destino.**

-Quitate - susurró la niña con fuerza, alejando al cuerpo pesado que se envolvía alrededor de su cintura tratando de treparse por medio de ella- que te quites, idio-ta.

-No, no puedo escuchar nada desde acá abajo- respondió el niño abrazándose de nuevo a la figura de la niña que se mantenía aferrada al marco de la ventana, tratando de impulsarse hacia arriba.

Ella lo empujó nuevamente.

-Nin-guno de los dos va a escuchar si si-gues aferran ... rran ... afe- los nervios la hacian tartamudear con mayor frecuencia, y aquella situación le ponía los pelos de punta, por lo que su agresividad y dificultad para hablar se manifestaba. Sin embargo, cuando volteo parte de su rostro en dirección a su compañero para insultarle por interrupir su misión, se encuentró con los ojos llorosos del mismo, esos que podían hacer hasta a la persona más dura de corazón, temblar de debilidad.

Ler suspiró despacio: - Estará bien, Lu.

El punchero en el rostro de Monkey D. Luffy no se hizo esperar. Su nariz se torno roja, sus ojos se cristalizaron y su boca tembló, amenazando con dar rienda suelta a su inseguridad, miedo y culpa otra vez. Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas del incidente, la misma cantidad de tiempo que, desde que había sido llevado por el Capitán hasta el puerto de la Villa otra vez, había desaparecido de su vista.

Los médicos de la tripulación se precipitaron a revisarlos a ambos, aunque en poco tiempo centraron su atención total en su superior, quién no especificó o hizo nada más que sonreírle al pequeño para tratar de transmitir tranquilidad, una que internamente sentía a pesar del dolor que sosegaba su cuerpo.

Podría haber evitado aquel escenario sin necesidad de levantar un solo dedo, pero incluso para los casos más pequeños, abrir las puertas que daban lugar a los sueños o las oportunidades, requerían sacrificios.

Akagami No Shanks había decidido hacer el suyo aquel día.

Pese a todo, no había contemplado mucho lo que dirían sus nakamas, su segundo al mando, la gente de la Villa y el mundo. No sé detuvo a pensar tampoco en el gran impacto que tendría aquel suceso en como lo veían las demás personas, como lo percibían Luffy y Ler.

Sabía que para el niño había sido un acto traumático, doloroso, del que dependerían muchos de sus ideales y voluntades futuras, algo que le marcaria siempre, incluso cuando en ese momento parecía no querer reaccionar de otra forma que no fuese llorar entre las faldas de la camarera del bar de la Villa.

La niña en cambio lo miraba de una forma distinta. Vómito al momento de ver su brazo -o lo que quedaba de el-, pero rápidamente habia recuperado la compostura con rapidez, al menos la suficiente para decir, con las manos en el pecho: - Aún no ...

Shanks no supo en aquel momento a que se refería, tampoco pudo intentarlo porque fue llevado a rastras hasta la enfermería del barco por su equipo médico, donde ambos niños quedarían fuera de su vista.

Es así como ambos infantes terminaron tratando de verificar el estado de su ídolo. Ella le había prometido a el que el tonto Capitán no moriría, y solo gracias a eso había dejado de llorar, pero ahora, parecía que aquel trauma estaba regresando.

-No es tu culpa, Lu. Es el des ...- la morena guardo silencio, preguntándose internamente si esa era la verdad, pero lo fuera o no, su amigo necesitaba escucharla- el destino. Las cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar.

-Pero esto hará que el se vaya, que ellos se vayan, no querrán quedarse aquí más ...- gimoteo nuevamente el niño, olvidándose de su objetivo general.

Leriana frunció el ceño. Luffy no era del tipo de persona que consideraba opciones, en pocas palabras, la mayor parte del tiempo era un estúpido, por lo que le extrañó aquella reflexión de su parte.

-¿Porqué lo dices, Lu? - Ella ya había llegado a aquella conclusión desde el momento en que los vio salir a ambos del agua. Empapados, manchados de dolor y de sangre, pero que Luffy lo hiciera también era intrigante.

-Porque lo siento en mi corazón- respondió el niño con sinceridad, cerrando los ojos y tocándose su pecho, por encima de la camisa sucia, llena de sangre, que parecía recordare a cada momento lo que había pasado, que aún no tenia el valor de quitársela.

Ella lo había descifrado, el lo había sentido. Porque la mente de Ler era un enigma tan grande como el corazón de Luffy.

Y ambos tenían razón.

.

.

Luffy consideró mucho si el asunto con los bandidos y el rey marino era la razón de la partida de la tripulación pirata. Como un niño asustado y resentido, no sabía si guardarle odio a aquellos hombres que habían provocado lo que entendía como una "desgracia" u odiarse a sí mismo por haber creado las condiciones para que ocurriera, por haber sido tan débil y tonto. Sin embargo, la banda pirata había insistido en que eran cosas que debían pasar, que no era culpa del niño.

Si lo era o no, nadie se lo diría. En aquel momento donde el ambiente era tan frágil y melancólico como nunca lo había sido en ese puerto, no había lugar para nada más que promesas, que la esperanza de volverse a encontrarse algún día, ya no anclados sobre tierra, si no, libres en el mar.

Cómo el niño pedía ser, como ellos siempre debieron estar.

Aquel era el momento de decir adiós, y quizás, de no haber sido por los bandidos, solo se podría prolongar uno o dos meses más, pero no sería por mucho tiempo.

Shanks miró a Luffy por última vez de una manera significativa. Sentía su corazón estrujándose fuertemente a cada instante mientras que su brazo, su ahora único brazo, se extendía hacia la cabeza del muchacho y posicionaba hasta entonces, su más preciado tesoro, en aquel lugar.

La vida da muchas vueltas, pensó.

Si aquel había sido el destino que le había tocado, si ese en verdad era el rey a quien ansiosamente había esperado desde la muerte de su capitán, y por quién celosamente había protegido aquel regalo, si en verdad era el, entonces, la perdida de su brazo y de ambos niños no significaba nada.

El pelirrojo no era más que un peón. Claro que se dtrataba de una pieza clave para mover los hilos de la historia, del catalizador de las reacciones que la cambiarian, pero nada más. Nunca fue su destino quedarse, nunca fue su destino formar parte de la vida de ellos de forma permanente.

Él no lo supo en aquel momento, y no lo sabría con certeza jamás, hasta que Ler se lo dijera, unas cuantas décadas después.

Ella llegaría tambaleante, llena de tierra, sudor y heridas sangrantes, pero sonreiría, le tomaría de la mano y y le agradecería por todo como forma de despedida, como el visto bueno para un merecido descanso. Luego desaparecía, se alejaría de su vista para alcanzar al futuro Rey en que se convertiría Luffy.

Porque esos niños eran los herederos verdaderos del mar, el solo era un simple barco, un elemento transitorio y de apoyo para la antigua y la nueva era. Y estaba conforme con eso, pero, dolía.

Las despedidas siempre dolían.

Luffy bajó su mirada, escondiéndose debajo de aquel sombrero, evitando las lágrimas salvajes que amenazaban por correr mas alla de sus mejillas, tratando de que no fuesen tan evidentes para los demás como lo eran para el capitán. Ler, relegada a un lado, no mostraba ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Shanks consideró acercarse un poco solo para verificar la estabilidad mental y física de la niña, pues sabía que estaba desanimada y herida después de los sucesos ocurridos con Luffy, los bandidos y el rey marino. Sabia que su corazón aterrorizado por las emociones desbordandotes que alguien tan pequeño no debería sentir. O eso pensaba el. Pero en el fondo sabía que ella ya se había acostumbrado, solo estaba cansada de sentirlo, de querer a alguien o algo que siempre vería ir. Por eso tenía miedo, no percibía aquello como el final de su historia, si no el principio de algo mucho más grande e importante que su propia vida.

El viento sopló suavemente sus cabellos y le dió la razón.

Si Shanks hubiese tocado a la niña, esta hubiese terminado por romperse y se habría echado a llorar.

 _ **"¿Quién seria capaz de amar a un monstruo como yo?"**_ preguntaba ella en las noches donde el capitán se quedaba a su lado al percibir la ansiedad que no le dejaba dormir. El miedo a volver a estar sola... No, a estarlo siempre.

El no podia responderle, no lo sabía.

 _ **"-Otro monstruo, uno peor que tú, alguien que no debería haber nacido".**_ le diría alguien más en unos años, no muchos, pero que la harían sentir completa, por muy poco. Porque su misión era servir al mundo. No importaba la vida que tuviesen que vivir ...

Luffy había marcado su destino ese día. Había gritado a viva voz su objetivo, mucho más grande del que cualquiera podría haber pensado, cosa que emocionó a Shanks, quién se alejó por el muelle con una sonrisa, una que permaneció en su rostro aún cuando el barco comenzó a alejarse de aquel lugar .

El pelirrojo miró al niño sosteniendo el sombrero entre sus manos, aferrándose a aquella idea de crecer fuerte, de ser valiente, echarse al mar un día y encontrar a aquel hombre que cambió su vida de todas las formas posibles. Pese a la rivalidad que pudiese sentir hacia el adulto, en sus historias y recuerdos solo había lugar siempre para la alegría y el respeto, para el agradecimiento.

Cuando la distancia era lo suficientemente amplia para tener que esforzarse para detallar a las personas que se quedarían ancladas en ese puerto, Shanks desvio totalmente su atención a la niña. Su chiquilla triste nunca lo había dejado de mirar desde el día en que la tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos, hasta ese instante en donde lo veía partir desde tierra.

Aquellos ojos tristes parecían gritarle que habían estado llorando toda la vida, y que él era la única esperanza que tenía para dejar de hacerlo. Podía percibir todo eso solo a través de las habilidades desarrolladas por sus ojos, percibiendo también cómo se estrujaba su corazón, como se hacia más pequeño y le decia "No me dejes aquí".

Pero el tenía que hacerlo.

Solo en aquel momento, el Capitán reflexionó con mayor seriedad la magnitud de los sentimientos que la menor había desarrollado hacia el, y los que él había desarrollado de la misma manera hacia ella. Desconocía la naturaleza de los mismos, pero supo que había tomado la mejor decisión, y que lo había hecho a tiempo, cuando Benn lo tomo por la capa y lo alejó del barandal al cual estaba aferrándose con mayor efusividad, como si fuese a saltar en cualquier momento. Solo entonces rompió aquel contacto visual, solo entonces volvió su vista a su tripulación apagada por la despedida, opacando los sentimientos de alegría por volver al mar otra vez.

-Aceleren el ritmo- dijo finalmente, caminando hacia el interior del barco sin mirar atrás.

.

.

Luffy había abrazado el cuerpo tembloroso de la niña durante un rato mientras esta seguía pegada al muelle, como si esperase algo que todos sabían, no iba a suceder. Incluso el, que ya estaba aburriéndose de estar en aquella situación. Era un niño después de todo, hasta los adultos se habían ido unas horas atrás.

Suspiro frustrado y la soltó.

-No volverá, Ler- el respingo de su amiga le indico que pese a tener enterrado el rostro entre sus rodillas, lo estaba escuchando, y por ello, las palabras sinceras del moreno le habían afectado- debiste haber aceptado su abrazo cuando te lo ofreció.

Ler, sintiéndose demasiado tonta, levantó su cabeza y lo miró: -Se que no vol-verá, pero estar aquí me hace creer que veré el barco acercan-dose sobre el sol cuando termine el día.

Luffy a pesar del tiempo que habían pasado juntos desde que se conocieron, la seguía considerando una rarita.

\- Chts, ¿Entonces porqué no lo abrazaste? - Se quejó otra vez, con las ganas palpables de ir hacia el bar de Makino. Pero él le había prometido al Capitán cuidar a la niña, y si algo le había enseñado aquel hombre, muy aparte de ser un descuidado, era que tendría que hacerse cargo de sus promesas, siempre. Aunque estas involucrasen a la aburrida y torpe niña enamorada de su adorado Capitán.

Ella se sonrojó y estiró su cuerpo como un gato desperezandose. Reflexionó un momento porque había rechazado por última vez los brazos - el brazo del pelirrojo- , y contrario a eso lo había abofeteado con tal fuerza, que había volteado su rostro hacia sus colegas, que los miraban asustados mientras terminaban de subir las provisiones al barco .

El la había mirado como si contuviese las ganas de ahorcarla, ella lo enfrento como si eso hubiera sido lo que estaba buscando.

Ninguno cedió hasta que Yassop se había acercado, interrumpiendo la batalla visual cargada de sentimientos que habían comenzado ambos, la niña y el adulto.

-Aquí está- dijo el tirador pasándole a Shanks una figura pequeña envuelta en tela blanca. Luego se inclinó hacia la niña y le sonrió- cuídate mucho, enana. Eres más fuerte e de lo que todos creen y de lo que aparentas, utilízalo a tu favor- Como respuesta obtuvo un parpadeo rápido en su dirección, para terminar con un asentimiento de cabeza marcado por una mueca que resultó ser el intento de una sonrisa. El hombre le guiñó un ojo y se alejó nuevamente.

-Deja de ser tan malditamente terca, arcoiris- la niña que le dio tanta paz y tranquilidad al hombre, le estaba sacando de quicio en sus últimos momentos. A lo lejos, Makino lo reprendió.

-Me está abandonando- reclamo ella como respuesta, resoplando por lo bajo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, sin tomarse en serio el impacto de aquella despedida. Aunque muy probablemente se arrepentiría de aquel rechazo cuando no pudiese pedirlo otra vez- Prometió que estaria con-migo. Siempre.

El se froto las sienes, estresado.

 _Se volverían a ver, si. Su reencuentro habria sido mucho antes del que Luffy y Shanks tendrian, pero mientras el seguía siendo el mismo hombre al que había visto, ella no seguiría siendo la misma niña a la que había dejado._

 _Al hombre le costaría reconocer a aquella niña que lloraba en sus brazos cuando la viese otra vez. Incluso cuando había escuchado rumores desgraciados y vulgares que habían ensuciado su nombre, uno que el consideraba como inocente._

 _La vería como una mujer, que había vivido demasiado tiempo y demasiadas cosas como para llorar otra vez a su lado. Lo suyo ya no sería un fracaso, y todas esas noches de consuelo en la infancia, las transformaciones en pasión. Aunque ella ya no lo amara de la misma manera. Aunque el, solo entonces, podría ser capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos hacia ella._

Pero eso, ninguno lo sabía aún.

-Algun día- repitió por quién sabe que vez. Cómo si se tratase de un mantra que de decirlo lo suficiente, ambos terminarían por creerlo.

Si Shanks se arrepentía de haberla abandonado aquel día después de conocer los sucesos que ocurrieron con ella, e incluso con Luffy más adelante, era un misterio, pues, para bien o para mal, eran necesarios.

Ella habia volteado hacia Luffy, quién parecía mucho más animado que ella. -Vaya con el- concluyo con suavidad, resignándose a la faceta de dureza que le permitía no echarse a llorar.

El hombre sonrió, y alcanzando la diminuta y fría mano, dejó sobre esta la pequeña pieza que Yassop le había entregado con anterioridad.

-No lo abras hasta que me haya ido. Y cuando lo hagas, utilízalo cada vez que estés triste- la pequeña se quejó en voz baja- prometelo- insistió sacudiéndola levemente, según el, aunque los demás tripulantes insistieron en que su capitán terminaría de romperle los huesos a la niña un día- Leriana. ..- ella lo miró con ojos críticos, molesta por ser llamada de aquella forma-prometemelo.

Finalmente, ella dejo escapar un suspiro.

La niña cerró su mano sobre el objeto, lo cual le hizo fruncir el ceño de manera profunda y mirar con interrogante al Capitán, pero decidió que era suficiente capricho, por lo que asintió levemente con su cabeza.

-Vuelva por mi pronto, Capitán, no estoy dis-puesta a esperar-lo toda la vida- dijo ella con una sonrisa breve que sorprendió al hombre por diversas razones, pero que a la larga, le hicieron sonreír de la misma manera.

 _ **"A él lo llevas esperando unas mil"**_ susurró una voz cerca de su oído, dentro de su mente, o en su corazón, que volvió a ignorar.

Benn respondería que simplemente eso no pasaría porque era sobrepasar los límites de la falta de moralidad del hombre y que ademas, era un delito que ni ellos como piratas cometerían. Aun así, muy diferente a su segundo, Shanks solo se limitó a contestar: -Siempre puedes ir a buscarme antes, cuando tengas lo suficiente para hacerlo.

 _Y Ler, un día, fue._ Aunque Benn ya no podría considerarlo un delito.

Regresando a la realidad junto a su amigo, Ler respondió que no abrazó al Capitán porque estaba demasiado molesta para hacerlo, cuando en el fondo, sabía que de haberlo hecho, se habría resignado a recordar a aquel momento como un adiós. Y ella quería creer que era eso.

-¿Y que planeas hacer con el espejo? - respondió el niño, esta vez con curiosidad renovada.

Porque Shanks le había dado un espejo. Como eso podría hacerla feliz, era un enigma para Luffy. Para ella, recordando viejos momentos, no tanto.

-Ni si quiera se porque me lo dió- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, apretando el objeto en sus manos.

-Tal vez para recordar lo fea que er...MALDITA! - gritó el niño cuando Ler le dio un golpe en la cabeza, dejándole un chichón para luego echar a correr hacia la aldea, cayendo segundos después- ¡VUELVE!...¡NO! ¡ LER! ¡DEJA DE RODAR!

Ambos se echaron a reír mientras actuaban como niños despreocupados, como si no estuviesen solos en el mundo, como si no los esperase un dolor tan grande como para romper sus voluntades un día . Pero que más daba, ellos aún no lo sabían.

* * *

 **Probablemente alguien se queje por adelantar sucesos del "futuro" de los personajes. Pero la historia es de Ler y Ace en el universo de One Piece, no la historia del manga o anime como tal, por lo que, lo que vamos a ir descubriendo en el camino es que y cómo pasó algo entre ellos, aunque también, se explicarán muchas cosas que solo se mencionan de manera vaga en los primeros capitulos.**

 **Un beso a Helen, gracias por la espera y el apoyo de siempre, son cosas que motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Pronto será el debut de nuestro pecoso favorito, pero aún falta la entrada de otro de los personajes más importantes de esta historia.**


	13. Escena 12: El Vicealmirante

**La guerra ha terminado y un nuevo gobierno ha sido instaurado en el Universo de One Piece, por ello, los sobrevivientes de la Antigua Era que combatieron a favor de la libertad y la justicia a través de su oposición a la tiranía del pasado tienen una nueva oportunidad, los Juicios del Nuevo Mundo. Algunos se entregan de manera pacífica, pueden integrarse normalmente a la nueva sociedad.**

 **Es así como cuentan sus historias y son juzgados bajo la franca bandera de la justicia y la verdad, entre ellos Ler, qué guarda tras de si más que una historia, y está decidida a contarla ...**

 **Historia alternativa de amor en el universo de One Piece, con nuevos personajes, drama, lenguaje obsceno, escenas sexuales fuertes, tortura y de alto contenido violento. Pero que tras todo esto, sigue siendo de amor, ¿Te atreves a leer el guión de esta historia?**

* * *

 ** _Acto I: Infancia (Purgatorio)_**

 ** _Escena 12: El Vicealmirante._**

Ler conoció a Monkey D. Garp dos semanas después de la partida de los Piratas del Pelirrojo. Aquella noche no era distinta a otras, pues ambos niños se habían pasado el día corriendo de un lado a otro, persiguiendose entre sí, comiendo en el bar de Makino, suspirando a las orillas del muelle y tratando de derribar los dientes del otro de forma amistosa -o eso decían cuando alguien los separada al encontrarlos llenos de polvo y heridas- para finalmente echarse a reír. Por ello, al final de cada jornada diaria, ambos quedaban exhaustos, principalmente Luffy, quién tenía un contrato con su amiga-compañera de juegos, que aceptaba cualquier proposición estúpida de su parte a cambio de sentarse a estudiar con ella al menos un rato.

"La mente debe cultivarse siempre" solía decirle cuando el niño hacia berrinches por lo aburrido y complicado que era entender quién había dicho que, o cuántas vacas quedaban si el campesino se las vendía a su vecino. El no entendía esas cosas, y tampoco le interesaban.

Todos sus días desde la partida del Capitán eran iguales, aventuras emocionantes para ambos, pero que dejaban el vacío y la añoranza por la presencia de la tripulación a quienes tanto se habían encariñado. El bar ya no rebosaba de alegría como cuanto todos se dedicaban a cantar juntos, tampoco las calles cerca del muelle se miraban tan vivas como cuando los piratas pasaban por allí sus tardes contando historias vividas en el mar.

Se estaban acostumbrando a no volverlos a ver, a su propio ritmo, claro, pero por lo pronto, ambos infantes sentían que todo ya no era tan malo. Luffy habría preferido un compañero de juegos más valiente y fuerte que aquella niña debilucha y aburrida. Ler habría preferido a alguien respetuoso e intelectual que a ese niño malcriado y tonto, pero ambos solo se tenían entre sí en aquel momento, y para ellos era suficiente.

Hasta que Garp volvió.

* * *

 _\- ¿El vicealmirante tenía alguna noción de su presencia en aquel lugar?- preguntó esta vez la única mujer entre los jueces, acercando su cuerpo hacia el podio, unos cuantos metros por encima de las gradas donde los demás sólo observaban como se llevaba a cabo el juicio._

 _-Yo nunca escapé realmente del dominio del Gobierno Mundial- aclaré mirando al viejo canoso que me sonreía, una sonrisa que seguía siendo la misma a pesar de los años- cuando se enteraron de que el Ex-emperador Shanks me había llevado hasta una pequeña isla en el East Blue, le ordenaron al vicealmirante, de forma inmediata, que se encargara de aquella situación._

 _-¿Entonces porqué el no intervino en todo el tiempo en que usted estuvo bajo la tutela del Capitán pirata?- continuó la fémina de ojos críticos, arrastrando consigo una serie de miradas en dirección al abuelo, que se mantenía firme y orgulloso detrás de la parte límite donde permanecían los testigos- que fue cerca de un año, he de decir._

 _Ella le había hecho la misma pregunta a su mentor un tiempo atrás._

 _-Supongo que tenía cierta debilidad por los niños que son condenados desde su nacimiento por delitos que cometieron sus padres...El fue un verdadero marine que siempre defendió la causa justa y decidió que no era justo perseguir a una niña que merecía vivir un poco más hasta cometer sus propios pecados por los que fuese culpable y a quien el pudiese juzgar entonces- conocer al pelirrojo podría contarse como uno de ellos._

 _A los cuatro les había costado apreciar con madurez la magnitud de los sacrificios y el esfuerzo que había hecho Garp para mantenerlos con vida, y aunque erróneamente ellos habían luchado contra el al percibirlo como un traidor a su familia, el les había amado y protegido de su destino. Un destino que ellos tenían desde su nacimiento y que de no haber sido por el, no les habría permitido llegar más lejos que un primer llanto en una horrible tormenta._

 _Shanks les enseño acerca de los sueños y la voluntad que mantenía vivos a los hombres._

 _Garp, de una u otra forma, les mostraría la lealtad, la fuerza y la naturaleza de los lazos que los unían. Y que no siempre los más grandes y eternos eran los de sangre._

 _Su abuelo había sido exculpado de todo cargo hace unos meses, por ello, ya no le afectaba lo que ella declarara_

 _. Sin embargo, el mundo ya no podía conocerle como un héroe de la marina, -aunque muchos, muy independientemente de la organización, aún lo consideraban como tal-. No cuando se supo que había desobedecido las órdenes de sus superiores inumerables veces en nombre de su familia, de criminales como ella._

* * *

Ler estaba sentada sobre la taza del baño meditando la importancia de la higiene bucal de Luffy cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente y la luz la cegó unos instantes.

-Dios, ¿Eres tú?- preguntó atontada viendo a la gran figura apenas distinguible por el brillo intenso que le daba en la cara y no le permitía ver el rostro del sujeto, hasta que poco a poco fue acostumbrándose al mismo.

Le tomó unos segundos más el procesar la información que sus ojos habían captado en aquel momento.. Cuando finalmente llegó a una conclusión, se subió los pantalones de dormir lentamente, y gritó tan fuerte que podrían haberla escuchado en todo el mar. Luego se desmayó.

.

.

.

-¿Sucede algo, Capitán?- preguntó Lucky Roo moviéndose con rapidez hacia el pelirrojo al ver que este se asomaba por el costado del barco de forma brusca, como si buscase algo en el mar. O más allá de el. - ¿Capitán?

El hombre sacudió sus cabellos un momento antes de sonreír nuevamente de forma leve, aún sentía algo extraño que le preocupaba, pero no sabía explicar a ciencia cierta de que se trataba. -Estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo me pareció haber escuchado algo.

Los demás le miraron extrañados pero no dijeron nada.

"Es la nostalgia" pensaron, pues su cuerpo estaba enteramente dirigido hacia donde, una distancia casi abismal, los separaba ya de Villa Foosha.

.

.

.

Luffy se levantó unos segundos despué ó para golpear a la niña por haberlo despertado una vez más con sus pesadillas y cosas raras de una chica rara como ella -o como todas-, hasta encontrarse con la figura imponente parada en el marco de la puerta.

Su vista curiosa enfocó primero al rostro de su abuelo con una sonrisa maligna que no dejaba entrever nada bueno para el futuro de sus huesos, haciéndole temblar instantáneamente, pero que no se comparó en nada cuando finalmente se dió cuenta del cuerpo tirado a los pies del hombre, un metro adelante, dentro del baño.

El sudor frío comenzó a recorrer por todo su cuerpo, sus bellos se erizaron y sus miedos se concretaron en un gritó tan fuerte como el de Ler, para terminar corriendo por su vida.

Solo unos cuantos centímetros fueron suficientes para que el vicealmirante lo tomara de la pierna y lo detuviera de su carrera.

-WAAAAAAAAAA- gritó el niño una vez más.

.

.

.

-En serio, Capitán, ¿Sucede algo?- intervino esta vez Yassop, cuando Shanks derramó su botella de sake sobre la mesa en donde tenían sus cartas y apuestas al levantarse abruptamente de la misma y salir corriendo nuevamente hacia el mismo lugar que lo había hecho con anterioridad.

Se había sentado a jugar para relajarse, pero ahora tenía esa sensación otra vez que no le permitía concentrarse. Estaba a punto de saltar al mar cuando Benn le tomó del cuello. -Comportate, maldito idiota, tienes a todos con los pelos de punta.

Shanks miró a sus tripulantes y como estos le devolvían la mirada de una forma insegura y temerosa, como si temiesen porque su loco capitán hubiese terminado de perder la cabeza.

-Lo siento, todo está bien, es solo...Ahhh mi brazo, es el dolor, uh- dijo inseguro, rascando su nuca aparentando ignorancia de lo extraña que era la situación.

Benn suspiró y lo arrastró hacia la enfermería. Shanks decidió que debía dejar de mirar en aquella dirección, pues, si se concentraba con ímpetu, estaba seguro de que podía encontrar lo que buscaba, y estaba aun más seguro de no querer hacerlo más.

.

.

.

En Foosha, todos sabían de la llegada del vicealmirante, por lo que a nadie le pareció extraña la cantidad de gritos, improperios y golpes que se escuchaban por todo el lugar provenientes de la pequeña cabaña en la colina antes de iniciado el camino hasta el bosque y las montañas. Sabían que solo era Garp siendo cariñoso con su incorregible nieto.

-TE DIJE QUE TE MANTUVIESES ALEJADO DE LOS PIRATAS- gritó el hombre canoso lanzando a su nieto por los aires después de darle un golpe que de no haber sido por su reciente condición de goma, le habría roto la cabeza.- VOY A ENSEÑARTE A SER UN BUEN MARINE.

Luffy se estremeció y trató de correr nuevamente mientras le gritaba a su abuelo todas las cosas que odiaba de su visita, hasta que en medio de la pelea visualizo al pequeño cuerpo de Ler moviéndose discretamente hacia la salida de la casa. El abrió la boca molesto y comenzó a patalear mientras su abuelo aún lo utilizaba como saco de boxeo: -VUELVE AQUÍ, IDIOTA. NO ME DEJES SOLO.

La niña volvió su cabeza de una forma antinatural hacia su amigo -ahora acérrimo enemigo- mientras contenía las ganas de llorar al verse descubierta por aquel hombre imponente que inmediatamente había devuelto su atención hacia ella. Aunque creyó que aquel era su fin - eso después de haber pasado inumerables situaciones límite en apenas unos pocos meses- , el se compadeció rápidamente, soltando al chiquillo que cayó con un golpe sonoro en el suelo, y acercándose a ella.

Ler apretó sus puños a cada costado de su silueta, tratando de pensar en como podría solucionar aquella situación que le parecía demasiado para su recién recuperado cerebro. Apenas y podía procesar quienes eran los presentes, pues, el miedo le había quitado el sueño, pero no le permitía pensar.

Retrocedió unos pasos al ver como el hombre se acercaba hacia ella con lentitud, como si temiese a que fuese a desmayarse nuevamente en cualquier momento, cosa que le pareció curioso a la niña. Había visto muchos uniformados cómo aquel hombre a lo largo de su corta vida, pero ninguno tenía ese imán de carisma, fuerza y sinceridad como el que desprendía Luffy también.

-¿No vas a presentarte, Ler?- Luffy gimoteo en el suelo atontado por el golpe, ambos alcanzaron a entender que el pequeño parecía estar inconforme con el trato que les estaba dando. La mencionada por otro lado se asustó aún más porque el desconocido supiese su nombre.

Habían vuelto por ella, pensó. Y esta vez no había rastro de un Capitán pelirrojo para salvarla.

-No voy a hacerte daño, soy...- la voz gruesa y fuerte de Garp fue interrumpida nuevamente por un indignado Luffy que se había acercado a una Ler asustada para tomarla de la mano y empujarla hacia el mayor.

-Abuelo, ¿Porqué no la golpeas a ella como a mí? ¡No es justo!- Garp rodó los ojos maldiciendo a los antepasados del pequeño y disculpándose por que eran suyos también.

-¿Abu-elo?- preguntó la niña finalmente, dejando escapar todo el aire que hasta el momento, no se había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones, que no tardarían en explotar de seguir a ese paso. - ¿Es tu abue-lo?

-Acabo de decirlo, Ler. - resopló Luffy- vaya que eres tonta.

Ambos miraron al infante entrecerrando los ojos, pero decidieron ignorarlo.

-Monkey D. Garp- se presentó extendiéndole la mano, que temerosamente aceptó. Fue solo un instante en el que ella pudo dilucidar una expresión triste y melancólica que se extendió por todo su rostro y le llegó al corazón de niña que le hacía querer rápidamente con sentimientos puros a aquellos que le inspiraban saltos dentro de sí, pero ese rostro cambiaría a una velocidad fugaz- y voy a enseñarte modales... Cómo el presentarte correctamente ante los mayores- explicó apretando fuertemente la pequeña mano que sostenía entre la suya, hasta que Ler abrió tanto los ojos que parecían salirsele de su lugar y su brazo, al igual que su rostro, se tornó azul.- Y a ti te enseñaré a SALUDAR CORRECTAMENTE A TU ABUELO- concluyó sonriendo mientras que con su otra mano alzaba a Luffy.

Nadie supo de los niños por al menos una semana desde aquella noche en que los gritos fueron la música que los acompañó al dormir.

* * *

 _\- Qué pasó aquella noche?- preguntó otro de los jueces, esta vez con la curiosidad palpable en todo su rostro, mirando en dirección al ex-vicealmirante con algo de temor._

 _Podría considerarse que Luffy no tenía rival alguno en la actualidad. Su fuerza y habilidades eran inhumanas, por lo que era difícil visualizar a aquel hombre como alguien a quien se pudiese "educar". Yo no era una leyenda como el, pero había salido victoriosa de la guerra, cosa que había influido en mi reputación actual como una de las "bestias" que luchó codo a codo con el Rey Pirata aunque esto no fuera del todo cierto._

 _Por eso era difícil imaginar una infancia con nosotros dos siendo apaleados de aquella manera._

 _-Recibimos la paliza de nuestra vida, claro- expliqué sin poder evitar que un escalofrío invadiera mi cuerpo. La risa del abuelo inundó el lugar mientras que los que lo conocíamos solo evitabamos mirarlo apenados. El rubio de traje a unos cuantos metros también se estremeció. Seguramente recordando alguna de las palizas que recibió el también- una de tantas._

* * *

-Estoy harto- dijo Luffy cruzandose de brazos y tratando de mantenerse firme mientras veía como todo el paisaje a su alrededor cambiaba a cada instante. Llevaba refunfuñando buen rato pero sus acompañantes decidieron ignorarlo desde el primer momento en donde expresó el hambre devastador que lo invadía apenas unos minutos después de haber comenzado el recorrido. Una hora después, encontró tonto el haberse quejado en aquel momento cuando podría haber guardado fuerzas para oponerse más avídamente en esta situación, pero las piernas y los brazos le dolían, sus pantalones estaban rotos y su rostro ya se había golpeado unas cuantas veces con muchas rocas.

El niño aún era muy tonto, así que le costaba entender porque él era el más afectado, porque tenía más golpes, heridas y estaba más sucio. Mientras, seguía intentando aferrarse estratégicamente a todo aquello que percibía como sólido y firme.

-Bahhh- bufó Ler aburrida, cruzándose de brazos también, pero dejando que la fuerza atrayente hiciera su camino sin oposición alguna, por lo que su recorrido estaba siendo más llevadero que el de Luffy.

Vió la nube de polvo, tierra y césped que se levantaba a su paso y reflexionó que podía ser peor, podrían haberla dejado en la casa del niño en el más grande de los olvidos , pero no lo hicieron. Aquel hombre gigante era tan justo como decía ser y por ende había tratado a la niña igual que a su nieto.

La diferencia de sus situaciones era que Ler solía actuar de forma mas prudente, cosa que solía aplacar la furia del vicealmirante. Luffy por el contrario, era un imprudente sin remedio, cosa que la acrecentaba, como en aquel momento.

Enredando sus brazos en una rama cercana, el niño intentó detener el recorrido infernal que estaban realizando solo para estirarse poco a poco con cada paso que su abuelo daba. Al perder la fuerza de infante que le caracterizaba, se soltó de forma inmediata y chocó con la espalda del mayor, quién reaccionó lanzandolo por los aires molesto.

Ler se encogió de hombros esperando pacientemente a que ambos se calmaran y reiniciaran su recorrido.

.

.

* * *

 _-¿Porqué el ex-vicealmirante Monkey D. Garp no la capturó de forma inmediata y la llevó de regreso a la Tierra Santa?- la jueza retomó la seriedad de la causa que se había esfumado momentos atrás y retomó el hilo del interrogatorio._

 _Rodé los ojos casi como una costumbre._

 _"Deja de hacer eso o van a quedarse de esa forma, niña" solía decirme el abuelo. Sonreí._

 _-Señorita...- presionó la mujer._

 _Esta vez la miré a los ojos de la misma forma en que ella lo hacía. Era extraño tener la vista tan clara otra vez: -Me remito a las declaraciones hechas en la sesión cuarta del juicio del ex-vicealmirante._

 _Ella alzó una ceja sosteniendo mi mirada, pero finalmente decidió escribir algo en sus papeles y continuar de manera distinta: - El trato que hizo con el Gobierno Mundial para mantenerla bajo su tutela fue solamente para un año, ¿Cómo es que se prolongó este período a muchos más años?_

 _\- Se supone que iba a hacerse cargo de mi a cambio de influir sobre mis decisiones e inclinación hacia el Gobierno. Se trataba de crear una mentalidad fiel hacia él régimen aunque el mismo no lo fuese, pero creó las condiciones necesarias para darme más tiempo en el que fuese capaz de elegir por mi misma._

 _Garp me miró con una media sonrisa, una casi inexistente, transmitiendome los mismos sentimientos que cuando era niña, como cuando solo intentaba protegerme de todo, de todos. Incluso de mi misma._

 _Tal vez su manera de educarnos no fue la mejor, tal vez fue demasiado extremista en ocasiones, pero yo solo podía estar infinitamente agradecida por lo que hizo por mi y por ellos. Por todos nosotros._

 _Gracias a él había tenido una vida, había conocido a quienes consideraba como mis hermanos, y había encontrado por última vez al amor de mis mil vidas._

* * *

\- ¿Yaaaaah...?

-¿Te estás quejando tú también, mocosa? - preguntó el vicealmirante deteniéndose a medio camino, por lo que los niños se detuvieron también de forma inmediata.

Después de todo, estaban siendo arrastrados a través del bosque.

-¡Buah! ¡Nos duele el trasero!- respondió Luffy por los dos mientras Ler alzaba los pulgares inocentemente y le daba la razón.

El mayor les dió un golpe a cada uno en sus cabezas en nombre de la justicia, en contra de la rebeldía y la debilidad. Luego les tomo nuevamente de sus camisas para seguir el recorrido.

La niña decidió dejarse llevar nuevamente por lo que llegó casi ilesa. El niño perdió unos cuantos dientes tratando de librarse de su destino.

.

.

.

-¿Podemos comer ya?

* * *

 **Tengo que admitir que escribir los capítulos donde los niños y Garp interactúan son de los que más disfruté, me encanta su relación tan compleja pero llena de amor -a su manera-. Siempre he creído que las cosas que hace y la forma inmadura en la que actúa Garp tiene una razón de ser, como la de Shanks y otros.**


End file.
